


Start Prayin', Boy

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Series: Start Prayin', Boy [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Double Penetration, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn, Spanking, Spitroasting, is what Engineer would like to do to Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer has good reasons to hate spies; Spy has good reasons to pry into Engineer's workshop.</p><p>Sniper is just sort of caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay between my wife and I. She doesn't have an AO3 account

Going through each of his teammates’ belongings was necessary, of course, but it was also a pleasure. Spy had left the one he was most interested in for last, as a treat: Engineer’s workshop. He sighed happily as he picked the lock, pleased at the level of security—a lock that was too simple would have made him suspicious, and he wouldn’t have put it past Engineer. This one was a bit of a struggle, but well within his capabilities. He flowed into the workshop and shut the door behind him, all but rubbing his hands together at the thought of what he might find inside—blueprints, contraptions, perhaps even relics from the Engineer’s illustrious grandfather.

Engineer was hunched over the washing machine, frowning at the damn thing that had been fine just this morning. An alarm went off on his PDA, and he scowled at it. Someone had just bypassed his security system and was in his workshop. Shutting his toolbox, he headed back to his little sanctuary to deal with the intrusion, wrench held loosely in his organic hand.

The workshop was what Spy had expected, given his short acquaintance with Engineer: tidy, well-swept, with everything hung neatly on hooks, the outline of what belonged there painted behind it. “A place for everything, and everything in its place. How predictable.” Spy briefly contemplated the idea of moving everything on the counters a few centimeters out of place, but this visit was purely for reconnaissance. Amusement could come later, and he couldn’t be certain how long Engineer would remain distracted by the relatively simple problem of a broken washing machine.

On reaching his door, he punched in his code and shut the door behind him, locking it securely. “You here for a lesson, boy?” he called. He hadn’t spotted anyone yet, but his lights were on. Nothing seemed to have moved. But his system was perfect, he knew there was someone here.

Spy’s eyes widened, and he immediately cloaked. Merde. That had taken even less time than he’d calculated. Getting past Engineer and out of the workshop would be a challenge—but then, he welcomed challenges.

Wrench still held at his side, the Texan stood quietly by the door and listened. “I’m gonna show you what my daddy taught me to do to Spies,” he chuckled, turning off the light. He knew his workshop like the back of his hand. Spy was going to have to work to stay quiet in the dark.

Damn the man’s voice; it went straight to Spy’s groin, and him saying things like that certainly didn’t help. He could imagine all sorts of lovely—and perverse—things for Engineer to do to him, though not (hopefully) things his daddy had taught him. Spy froze when the lights went out. Moving very carefully, he knelt and untied his shoes. He hated ruining a perfectly good pair of socks, but not nearly as much as he hated being caught.

There were some minute noises that didn’t belong. The soft beep of one of his sentries shoulda been the only thing he was hearing. Damn that Spy, having him here, in his space, made Engineer’s blood boil. Still, deadly calm was a better solution than losing his head and losing his prey. It sounded to him like Spy was on the other side of his worktable, probably crouched and most likely cloaked. He stepped onto the bench, and then onto the table, knowing he could be seen and heard by the man below him.

Despite himself, knowing he was cloaked, Spy shivered. It looked as though Engineer were looking directly at him in the dim light. He’d planned on tying his shoes around his neck, both so he could keep them and so they wouldn’t appear once he’d moved too far away to cloak them, but Engineer had gotten too close too quickly, and he already knew who the interloper was. Barely breathing, though his heart was racing with excitement, Spy took a moment to assess the situation. Engineer had carefully kept himself between Spy and the door, severely limiting Spy’s options. He sidled sideways, ducking beneath the workbench; it would limit the number of directions Engineer could come at him from, and what could be done to him.

Engineer smiled when he realized where Spy had chosen to go. Now he knew where to expect him to come out. Now, he was not a graceful man, nor particularly fast, but he knew when he’d set a trap good and proper. Spy would be heading for the door, he’d come out going for it. He took the cord off his belt and looped it quickly, dropping the wrench onto the table in favour of what was turning into a nice little lasso.

Rather than emerging on the side closest to the door, which Engineer would of course be expecting, Spy rolled out from beneath one side of the table.

Rolling meant making more noise than crawling. Engineer swung the lasso twice before tossing it at his target. Going just off auditory cues was harder, but certainly he’d had enough practice to do it. As soon as he felt a tug, Engineer pulled as hard as he could and laughed when he heard Spy choke.

Spy was taken completely unaware. By the time he heard the swoosh of the cord and tried to avoid it, the lasso had settled around his neck. He was jerked backwards, falling flat on his back, too shocked to soften his landing in any way. He lay there, a little stunned, gloved fingers clawing at the cable. He was breathing too fast, too hard; he hadn’t been captured this effectively in a very long time, and he was unused to the feeling of utter, helpless terror that sped his pulse and brought beads of sweat to his masked forehead.

Engineer stepped down from his workbench, fingers still tight around the cord. He pulled himself to the still cloaked Spy and put a boot on the man’s chest, not far below where the cord was biting into him. “Uncloak yourself, rat,” he sneered, “I think it’s about time we talked.”

There were moments to resist, and moments to cooperate—at least momentarily. This was definitely one of the latter moments. Forcing his hand away from the cable, Spy reached into his suit pocket—which was fortunately not pinned beneath the heavy boot—and pulled out his cigarette case. A touch of a button later, and he was revealed in a puff of acrid smoke. He arched his head back as far as it would go, straining for air.

“You look a mite uncomfortable,” Engineer leaned down, resting his forearm on his knee. “D’you think you might know why that is?”

Spy gasped, feebly reaching up to tug on the cuff of Engineer’s overalls. He couldn’t get nearly enough air to respond.

With a few quick loops, Engineer fashioned some cuffs for Spy, keeping his skinny wrists tied tightly together. A gentle tug loosened the cord from around his neck, allowing the Frenchman to breathe. He sat himself down on his bench, one boot still on Spy’s chest. “You best start talkin’.”

For a few moments, all Spy could do was gasp—and plan his next move, of course. He was quite certain it wouldn’t work, but he had to try. “This…isn’t the way to the infirmary?” He was pleased by how steady his voice emerged.

“I wonder how easy I could crush your ribs?” Engineer asked, voice cold. The heel of his boot found a gap between two ribs and pressed down hard.

Spy gasped, allowing his eyes and mouth to widen in fear and pain. Letting Engineer think he’d affected him couldn’t hurt at this point. “I suspected you wouldn’t fall for that, mon ami. We seem to have gotten off to a poor start. After all, we are on the same team. Perhaps we could start over?” He gave his most winning—with a heavy dash of flirtation—smile, squirming a little against the bonds, offering them up. “We are both reasonable men. I am sorry to have intruded in your space. Habit, you know?”

“Bad habit to have around me, boy,” he scowled, boot still digging into Spy’s ribs. “I ain’t about to let you go, damn snake. And I ain’t about to fall for some backstabber’s idea of flirtation either.” He turned on the lamp hanging over his worktable, lighting him from behind. “So either I hear the honest truth about what you were lookin’ for here, or I send you off to respawn as slow as I know how and teach you a valuable lesson about respect.”

Being aroused and terrified at the same time was not exactly a new sensation for Spy, but it was still an odd one. He’d known, of course, that Engineer had to be lethal in battle—otherwise he wouldn’t be here—but he’d assumed the man relied on his machines. Now, suddenly, the chubby, amusing little Texan had turned menacing. Spy blinked in the sudden light, groaning as the heel dug deeper into his torso. His mind was racing—he had very good instincts when it came to telling someone’s sexual orientation, and they were telling him in no uncertain terms where Engineer’s preferences lay. Spy was a very handsome man, capable of becoming whatever a lover desired. It was extremely rare for his flirtation to fall so completely flat. “Very well; the honest truth.” There was little harm in this particular confession; his purpose wasn’t exactly difficult to discern. “I am here to go through your things, learn what I can about you. Just as I have for the rest of our teammates,” he pointed out, making it clear he hadn’t singled Engineer out for special attention. “Rest assured, our enemies will be getting the same treatment.”

“And you thought, for some reason, that this particular game of yours would be well received?” Engineer demanded. “Y’know, I’ve been real polite. Kind, even. I ain’t said a word against you til now. But I ain’t about to tolerate you violatin’ my privacy.” Here he paused and his goggles flashed as he looked down at Spy. “Am I bein’ understood?”

“I didn’t intend to be caught,” Spy said, making a wry face. Engineer seemed like the sort of man to appreciate honesty, so Spy supplied him with it. “I understand perfectly. Now, if you wouldn’t mind?” He wiggled his bound hands again.

“You won’t be in here again without my permission.”

“Certainly not.” Spy had a sinking feeling that Engineer wouldn’t believe him. And rightly so, of course. He had no intention of keeping that promise. If threats had ever been a deterrent to Spy, he wouldn’t have been here in the first place. That Engineer was so protective of his space only made Spy more interested in what he might be keeping there.

The Texan chuckled quietly. “If you weren’t my teammate, and hooked up to respawn, I’d kill you and leave it at that.” He shifted his boot down to Spy’s groin and pressed his heel down hard. Once he knew Spy’s eyes were on him, he took off his bulky glove, revealing a massive metal hand in the place of a flesh and blood one. “Seein’ as we’re gonna have to work together, and killin’ you ain’t much of a threat, I’ll make this more personal. If I ever catch you in here again, Medic and I’ll be havin’ a nice talk about whether or not castratin’ you might be the best thing for this team.”

Spy groaned, frantically throwing his legs together in an effort to protect his sensitive—and rapidly softening—groin. His eyes widened at the sight of the metal monstrosity beneath the glove, and he swallowed, hard. There had been no mention of…that…in any of the information he’d been able to find about the Texan. Spy nodded, his mouth too dry to speak. He had been caught easily this time, he could admit that to himself. Next time…he would simply have to be more careful, though he hoped that thought didn’t show in his eyes. “Oui,” he squeaked, forcing himself into a half-sitting position as he tried to scramble away. “I—I understand.” He also suspected that Medic would enjoy that particular procedure a great deal. Without anesthetic. With very little prompting on Engineer’s part.

“I’m glad we understand each other,” he hissed, smile widening. He stood, removing his boot from Spy’s groin and moving it to his neck. With one quick, hard motion, he broke the man’s neck, sending him to respawn nearly instantaneously.

Spy didn’t even have time to scream before the world twisted and he was flying while lying completely still. Everything was darkness and light and memory, a screaming void of utter silence. He awoke in the respawn room, which he hadn’t yet visited. Battle didn’t officially begin for two days, and he was glad his employers had foreseen the need to turn the system on ahead of time. They must have assumed, rightly, that putting nine touchy, paranoid mercenaries together would lead to at least a few deaths. He collapsed to his knees, retching, though of course his stomach was empty. After several minutes of wishing he was dead for real, he staggered to his feet. He was—impossibly, improbably, maddeningly—still erect. Or erect again? He’d heard of men getting erections when their necks were broken, but this was simply absurd. He wasn’t even in the same body! At least, he didn’t think so. One thing was certain—he would explore the Engineer’s workshop. After all, he supposed, even if he were castrated, all he had to do was respawn (as unappealing as that prospect was, especially with it so fresh in his memory) and he would be intact. “This game is far from over,” he muttered beneath his breath, tapping a cigarette out of his case and lighting it with trembling hands as he exited the room.

******

That evening Engineer updated his security system- as well as the washing machine. He knew that damn Spy wouldn’t be able to help himself. It made his fingers itch for a gun and the back of his neck prickle with paranoia. He’d stop in the middle of his work often to listen, and he started tweaking his mini-sentry to try and pick up his own teammates - not to kill them, necessarily, but to turn and beep at them at least. He itched to get his hands on Spy’s cloaking technology, just so he could take it apart and calibrate his own machines to find it. He wanted to know how it worked and so far, he’d come up with nothing. His attempts to build them had so far 1) exploded, 2) cloaked only itself and its battery and 3) mildly electrocuted him. Feeling more and more grumpy about the whole thing, he kept tinkering.

  
Spy, tucked cozily into his hidden nest—he was far too paranoid to sleep in his assigned room—smoked and thought, a smile crossing his lips as he imagined what Engineer was probably doing at that moment. If he expected Spy to return that night, he would be dreadfully disappointed, but letting him tire himself out suited Spy. His first expedition had been far from a rousing success, but he’d learned plenty about his opponent, and that was more valuable in the long run. Here, in this deathless place, he could afford to be patient and think about the long game. Next time, he would be better prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Spy can no longer tell if he's aroused or frightened in a given situation...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy makes an enemy out of Sniper, and Engineer gives him another chance.

Spy had of course come to the conclusion that the lock was fitted with an alarm that would alert Engineer if it were tampered with. He had suspected as much during his first foray, but now he had a better idea of what to expect. Entering through the door, while by far the easiest method of gaining access to the rather fortress-like workshop, was clearly impractical. A less obvious approach was required. 

That, and a more intense distraction, something that Engineer couldn’t simply walk away from if he was alerted to Spy’s presence. Something like the possibility of Sniper’s van blowing up and taking half the base with it. He was, of course, very careful to disguise the signs of tampering. The thing was a rolling death trap; Spy hardly had to do anything. 

Spy assembled his climbing gear, ascending to one of the workshop’s narrow windows. If he’d been any larger, he wouldn’t have been able to squeeze through, and it was a tight enough fit. After carefully examining the entire frame, Spy knocked out a pane of glass—carefully timed to coincide with one of the frequent explosions as Soldier or Demoman tested their equipment—and unlocked the window, closing it behind himself. He left a small, preprogrammed cloaking device in place, giving the appearance that the window was intact in case someone should walk by and notice. All the broken glass had fallen inside, he’d made sure of that. Then, it was simply a matter of lowering himself into the workshop. 

Though his PDA beeped at him, letting him know there was something or someone in his workshop, there was no way in hell Sniper was letting him leave when his van was leaking so ominously. The door hadn’t been touched… Engineer was willing to let himself believe it was just a window shattering with all that rocket fire going on and focus on the problem at hand, albeit with a bit of extra grumbling.

Sniper was pale, eyes wide behind his yellow glasses. “Nothin’ like this’s ever happened before!” he insisted, trying to keep out of Engineer’s way and not imagine his home going up in smoke and flame. “I know she doesn’t look like much, but I take good care of her, honest!” 

“Yeah, I know, stretch. Look, she’s gonna be fine, she just needs a quick patch and then we’ll move her away from all this gas.” Engineer assured him, already covered in grease, tightening here or there as he looked for the problem. Whatever it was, it was small enough to be overlooked, but big enough to be leaking slowly. He wasn’t using his gunslinger at this point, though, worried that causing a spark would be enough to set them all ablaze. They might go through respawn, but Sniper’s heart would be broken and his home would be gone. “Still…” he called from under the van, “you might wanna grab anything you can’t replace, just to be safe.”

Nodding, Sniper rushed inside. He already knew what he would grab; he kept a mental list for situations like this one, when he had to leave in a hurry. Arms full, he ran back out, depositing his items what he hoped was a safe distance away. “Any way I can help?” 

“I’ll let you know,” he promised, working quickly.

The workshop was a treasure trove, and one that Spy intended to visit as frequently as possible. For the moment, he was most interested in blueprints for that…metal hand. Flipping through a filing cabinet full of neatly-sorted plans, Spy saw no sign of that particular design, though he did take pictures of several for future perusal. He couldn’t take any of them with him without alerting Engineer to his presence, of course. There had to be a hidden place. Spy didn’t expect anything so obvious as a painting covering a hidden wall safe, but he was quite adept at finding secrets. He tapped his way along likely stretches of wall, listening carefully for hollow spots or indications that Engineer was returning. 

A bit of gas dripped down onto Engineer’s face and he spat it out with a sound of disgust. He pulled himself further under the van so no more would drip on his face. It was starting to stain his overalls instead. “You thinkin’ this was sabotage, slim?”

Sniper froze. “I…I hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted. “D’you think? What a low-down, dirty trick! Who’d do such a thing?” He was trembling, completely horrified. Sure, they’d been hired to kill each other, but tampering with a man’s home? That was…unthinkable. 

“Spy and I had a bit of a disagreement over privacy a few days ago, I’m thinkin’ this is his idea of a distraction so he’ll have time to go through my things,” Engineer cursed, then whooped as he found the pinhole. “Pass me that patch, I found our problem.”

“Y’mean…the enemy Spy, right?” Sniper passed Engineer the patch. 

“Nope, ours,” Engineer took the patch and within a minute had the van back to her usual condition - old and rough-looking, but safe as houses. “There we go. Let’s roll her away from here and maybe burn off all this gas.”

“I—I can’t thank you enough, truckie.” Sniper hopped into the cab, putting the camper in neutral before returning to help Engineer push. He couldn’t think about what Engineer had just told him, not until he knew his home was safe. Then…he didn’t know what he’d do. Being sabotaged by the other team, while a dirty trick, was predictable. Expected. To have this happen at the hands of a teammate, one he’d done nothing to wrong…

“No problem, slim. I’m always happy to help out a friend,” he grinned. The camper was easy enough to push and soon enough Sniper’s home was safe and sound. He clapped Sniper on the back quickly, jogging back towards his workshop. “We’ll talk about Spy later, if you’ve got the time for it.”

“Thanks, mate. Can’t tell ya how much I ‘preciate it. You go…” Sniper collapsed on the grass, leaning against his home, head resting on his knees as he tried to process what had just happened. 

Spy was growing frustrated. There was no sign of any hidden compartment anywhere in the damned workshop, and he knew he was running out of time. Glancing at his watch, he growled. He couldn’t risk remaining here any longer. He returned to his rope and began ascending it. 

By the time Engineer got to his workshop, Spy had nearly escaped. He was just at the top of his rope, one hand at the edge of the window. The man cloaked quickly, but he’d already been seen and it was easy enough to aim at where he’d been. Without a single thought, Engineer drew his gun and shot the man through his shoulder. 

When he heard the door open, Spy cloaked, knowing it would make little difference at this point. Still, perhaps if Engineer couldn’t tell where precisely on the rope he was, it would buy him enough time to reach the top. He climbed frantically. If he could only escape and retreat to his nest, he could remain hidden until the next day’s battle. He didn’t think Engineer was the type of man to shirk his duties for personal revenge. His arm went limp when it was shot, but he grabbed tighter with his good arm, legs wrapping around the rope. He continued climbing, much more slowly, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as every movement tore agony through the wound. 

Engineer walked calmly to the bottom of the rope and pulled it away from the wall. As soon as it was at its peak, he slammed it into the edge.

Feeling the rope move, Spy clung even tighter. When the rope jerked, Spy cracked his head against the wall, stunning him. Dazed, he released the rope, falling to the concrete floor far below. And the man that awaited him. For the brief moments of falling, Spy could only hope that he would be killed on impact. Respawning would be an effective escape. 

He didn’t get his wish. He fell into Engineer’s waiting arms, nearly bridal-style. The Texan carried him to his worktable, slammed him down onto it and immediately began feeling for the cigarette case that he knew Spy kept in his inner jacket pocket. Instead of fiddling with buttons, he crushed the damn thing with his Gunslinger.

“That was unnecessary!” Spy protested, once he’d regained his breath, venting some of his fear as anger. “I have damaged nothing of yours!” Not entirely true, but hopefully Engineer wouldn’t notice the damaged window. 

Engineer smiled, slowly, pulling off his helmet and goggles for the first time since Spy had met the man. “Boy, there’s stupid, and then there’s you. You’d already gone and made yourself an enemy in me, what fool sort of man makes another so quickly? Sniper ain’t gonna be forgivin’ about his van. And I ain’t gonna tolerate you sneakin’ in where you got no business sneakin’.”

Spy swallowed, hard. He had perhaps been a little rash, but he did not like being thwarted. “I will apologize to Sniper. And really, can you blame me?” He smiled. “I am a spy, after all. And…” As much as he hated to admit it, it might help his case infinitesimally, “it’s not as though I found anything.” He lined up his jaw, prepared to make his final, desperate gambit. 

“I am willin’ to give you one more chance, Spy,” Engineer grimaced. It was in his nature to allow people second, and third, chances. “I really hate spies, boy. I’ve been killin’ ‘em since I was knee high. But we’re teammates, and that ought to mean somethin’. If you prove to me again that I can’t trust you, then you’re dead to me. I will make your existence here a livin’ hell and I will be sure that no one else on this team trusts or helps you again. However, if you make an effort to be friendly, and stay the hell out of my business,” he put his thumb against Spy’s bullet wound as he swore, “then I reckon we can get along real nice.” He removed his thumb and offered Spy his Gunslinger.

Spy screamed as the thumb gouged his wound. He’d never believed in withholding screams; they helped him cope with pain, and made his opponents believe he was more defeated than he actually was. He panted, trying to concentrate on Engineer’s words. “You…you have killed spies before? Such as myself, I mean?” He knew he wasn’t the first Spy, though he hadn’t been able to ascertain what had become of his predecessors after leaving RED’s employ. He was…genuinely curious. He forced his bruised, battered body to sit, taking Engineer’s robotic hand. He was shocked that Engineer was willing to give him this much, and he scrambled to fit this new information into his assessment of his teammate’s character. 

Engineer pulled Spy up into a sitting position on the table. “You wanna actually talk about it like men, not sneak in and pry my secrets out of whatever I keep locked away?” 

“Oui,” Spy said, softly. “Yes.” He resisted the urge to lean back against Engineer’s strong arms, both for comfort and to help him stay upright. He forced himself to remain sitting under his own power. 

“Want me to send you to respawn first?”

Spy laughed, genuinely surprised by the offer. He wiped blood from his face on the sleeve of his already-ruined suit. He could simply go to Medic, but disturbing the cranky German at this hour—and having to explain his injuries—seemed exhausting at the moment. He could still have killed himself, but if he didn’t need to reveal his last resort, if he could keep it secret for longer, that was preferable. “Please,” he said, oddly touched by Engineer’s consideration. Were their roles reversed, he would have allowed himself to suffer. The Texan was proving perplexing, and Spy wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Engineer wrapped his gunslinger around Spy’s neck and crushed his vertebrae.

Perhaps not the method he would have chosen, though it was quick, and proved the terrifying strength of the mechanical hand, which Spy suspected was intentional. He awoke, once again, in respawn, though he was quicker to recover and he managed to avoid retching this time. He briefly considered retreating to one of his nests and avoiding Engineer, but…he suspected that would be a strike against him, one he could ill-afford. He returned to the workshop, rapping smartly on the door. Though he couldn’t help but grin up at the cloaked window, which would be revealed the next time it rained. Which might not be for a long time, here in the desert. 

Engineer opened the door, mildly surprised that he’d shown up. “Wasn’t sure if you’d actually come back,” he admitted.

“Neither was I,” Spy admitted in return. “May I come in?” He smiled, as close to naturally as he could. 

The Texan stepped aside, allowing him in. “Want some tea, or a beer?” he offered, going to the little mini fridge he kept.

Spy felt like shaking the strange little man. He’d gone from terrifying to harmless in a very short time, and Spy couldn’t understand why. “Tea, please.” 

Engineer poured two glasses of cold, sweet sun tea, putting one on one side of the table and his on the other, sitting down. “You asked me if I’d killed spies before,” he started, waiting for Spy to join him.

Of course that was what he’d meant by tea. Spy felt a little foolish for forgetting, and he certainly would have preferred what he’d been expecting. He sat and took a sip, managing not to grimace at the overly-sweet taste. “I did.” Spy appreciated that Engineer was getting straight to the heart of the matter. Well, there were several hearts that would have been acceptable, but this was definitely one of his greatest curiousities at the moment. 

“My grandpappy worked for RED, I’m sure you knew that. He also worked for BLU,” Engineer sipped his drink, sweet and perfect for keeping men cool in the desert heat. “When he quit, both his employers were furious. The ranch I grew up on had always been a bit of an odd place, but after that we had men trying to steal blueprints in any way they could. Shot my first spy when I was eight. Looked just like my father til he died.” Engineer’s voice was cold and calm, not betraying the fact that he’d been plagued with nightmares for years after, or that his hands had been shaking when he pulled the trigger.

Spy’s eyes widened at that revelation in genuine astonishment. “I am sorry,” he said, and meant it. If only because he wouldn’t have been foolish enough to be caught. He had never enjoyed harming children, and avoided it whenever possible. He smiled, softly. “That certainly explains your reaction, and…I apologize for my behavior. It was, admittedly, rather juvenile. I am not used to,” he took another sip of tea, “being held accountable for my actions.” 

“I’m sure you ain’t usually caught at it. But I’ve been guardin’ against spies all my life, and I ain’t about to drop my guard when I’m livin’ with one,” he took another drink, then smiled a little. “I’m sure you’ll be apologizin’ to Sniper?”

“Oui.” Spy grimaced. “Though really, I believe I would have been doing him a favour.” 

“I think you know the man well enough to know he doesn’t see it that way. It ain’t right to sabotage a man’s home,” Engineer chided.

Spy squirmed a little. “I know,” he said, aware he sounded petulant. “I’ll…make him a gift basket or something.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Could I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.”

Very slowly and deliberately, Spy reached out and tapped Engineer’s mechanical hand. He hated giving away information, but this time he suspected it would benefit him. “Naturally, I researched each of my teammates before coming here. There was nothing, anywhere, about you possessing this.” 

“Yep,” Engineer agreed. He was tempted, for a moment, to leave his answer that short and unhelpful, but Spy was making an honest effort and he felt it was important to reward him for that. “It wasn’t somethin’ I let anyone know about, and I never got any medical care for it.”

Spy nodded. “It is…I hope you’ll forgive my saying so…beautiful.” It was true, or at least it certainly suited Engineer, and Spy could certainly see the value of currying a little favour with his teammate at the moment. 

The Texan’s ears slowly went pink and he took a drink of his tea. “I uh, thank you.” He’d hardly shown anyone his Gunslinger. It was only here, in this weird place that he felt it was safe for people to know what horrible, unnatural thing he’d done to his body. This part of him, this hard, mechanical part of him, was so much more dear to him than his own flesh and blood hand, it was impossible to explain. It was a piece of his own soul that he had made and attached himself and this man - this spy - could see how beautiful it was. It was enough to make a man blush, apparently.

That was certainly an interesting—and unexpected—reaction. Engineer seemed to be full of those. Spy filed that blush away for future use. “Though I lack your mechanical skills—or inclination—I can certainly appreciate technology.” He gestured at the smashed remains of his cigarette case with a wry smile. 

Engineer acted with genuine remorse. “Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been known to have a bit of a temper,” he grinned. “I would love to get a look at one of those things though, I’ve been struggling with the technology myself. You didn’t design yours, did you?”

Spy raised an eyebrow, surprised by the apology. He waved an elegant, gloved hand. “De rien; I have others. I did not, though I like to think I improved upon it slightly, or at least modified it to better suit my needs.” It gave Spy an odd feeling of pleasure, to think of Engineer struggling to recreate technology he took so for granted. 

“I’m glad I didn’t put you out too much,” Engineer grabbed his fourth attempt at a cloaking device and tossed it to Spy. “So far, mine can only cloak mechanical things. So my gunslinger disappeared, but nothin’ else. Not all that useful,” he chuckled.

“I’ve learned that it’s wise to have duplicates of such important equipment, as I’m sure you have.” Spy caught the device—a little clunkier and less streamlined than his own, but rather impressive considering Engineer hadn’t had a model to work from—and examined it. “A rather nice attempt, I must say.” He made a mental note to gather the smashed remains of his cloaking device, so Engineer wouldn’t be able to reverse engineer it. With skill like that, even those bits might be useful to him. He laughed at the thought of Engineer with an invisible hand, until he snorted. He stopped abruptly, mortified. 

Engineer began to laugh himself, “Boy, that was not the sort of laugh I expected from you,” he sounded genuinely happy, affectionate even. 

“Mon dieu…I know it’s awful.” Spy squirmed with real discomfort, unable to look up at Engineer. He hated when that monstrosity escaped him. But…Engineer did have a very pleasant laugh. 

“I love it,” the Texan said earnestly. “That ain’t the kinda happiness you can fake.”

“Hmph. Perhaps.” Spy settled on his bench, taking another sip of tea. “I am sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, and…I would like to make it up to you.” He gave Engineer a mildly flirtatious glance, one open to interpretation, that he could go along with or shrug off. 

Again, his ears went a bit pink, but he didn’t give any sign besides that that he’d caught on. “Oh?”

A more ambiguous answer than he’d hoped for. Spy was concerned that, if he pushed too hard now, Engineer would think he was prying rather than genuinely interested. “If you ever need a favour—within reason, of course—do not hesitate to ask.” Again, he left his meaning open-ended. “I’m certain you have other business to attend to.” 

“Usually do,” he agreed. “You ought to make things right with Sniper,” he reminded. “Have a good night, Spy.”

“I will,” Spy assured him, though he playfully wrinkled his nose as he said it. “You, as well.” He stood, passing Engineer his empty glass, letting his fingers linger just a moment too long on Engineer’s. 

The pink spread across his face and he turned away quickly, taking the glasses to his little sink. “I trust if you wanna drop by again, you’ll just knock?” he called over his shoulder.

“Oui,” Spy agreed, genially. “I respect you.” And then he was gone into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy is _so confused_ by Engineer right now and he hates it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy apologizes to Sniper; Engineer spends some quiet time with their resident sharpshooter.

The next morning, Spy was waiting outside Sniper’s camper for the Australian to emerge. He hadn’t made a gift basket—honestly, he wouldn’t have been sure what to put in it, aside from beer, decaffeinated coffee and empty mason jars—but he would at least apologize to the bushman. 

There was a long groan from on top of the camper.

Spy frowned; he’d been expecting Sniper to be in his van, not on top of it, but…he sounded injured. Circling, Spy found an external ladder leading to the camper’s roof, and he scrambled up it, trying not to think about the rust and dirt he was probably getting on his suit. 

Sniper was not injured, but instead was holding a very interesting pose, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. His forearms were flat on his van, his body held arched over top of his head and arms, feet behind his head. He peered at the Frenchman from between his arms, giving Spy an unimpressed look. “You’re shakin’ the van.”

Spy blinked, then swallowed hard. Rough bushman though he might be, the Australian’s body was…surprisingly attractive. Especially when contorted like this, showing off every inch of his lanky frame, his groin raised invitingly. “Are you stuck?” 

“No, just stretchin’.” he slowly stretched further, rolling his body forwards til his feet were touching the top of the van, flat against it. “Come to apologize?”

Damn him! Spy could only hope Sniper didn’t notice the effect he was having on him. “Oui. I am sorry for sabotaging your…lovely home.” 

“I’m sure you aren’t really sorry, but it’s nice thought,” Sniper’s breathing was slow and even. This pose was difficult, even without an audience that felt it required his attention. 

Spy smiled, sitting on the relatively clean—if only because it was constantly blasted by the sun—roof of the camper to watch. “I am,” he said, finding it a little difficult to hold a conversation with someone in such an odd position…and whose cock was elevated so temptingly. “I assume Engineer explained the situation?” 

“Yeah, you’re bein’ a giant pest and truckie’s patience is wearin’ thin?” Sniper smirked, pulling himself back up into the C shape and then laying his body down flat as slowly as he could, arms starting to shake with the effort.

“Hmph,” Spy said, sounding playfully miffed. “I am simply doing what I was hired to do. Well, you’ll be pleased to know that Engineer and I spoke last night, so you need not worry about being used as a pawn between us any longer.” 

“Glad to hear it,” he sighed, relaxing his body and taking a rest after his stretch. “You done snoopin’ through my things too?”

Spy shot Sniper a slightly impressed glance. “Maybe,” he purred. “What makes you think I did any such thing?” 

“Smelled you in there,” he propped himself up on his arms to watch Spy. “Never wear cologne myself, y’know.”

“I suppose that was rather careless of me,” Spy acknowledged, tapping a cigarette out of his case, hesitating a moment before offering it to Sniper. “I should have expected that you would have an animal’s keen senses.” 

Sniper took the cigarette, giving it an appreciative sniff before letting Spy light it for him. He groaned happily as he enjoyed a post-stretch cigarette. Normally he went with coffee, but this was good too. He was pleasantly sore and the sun was warm on his skin. “Find anythin’ interestin’?” he asked, curious. He didn’t think he had anything too exciting in his camper for Spy to rifle through.

 

Spy extracted another cigarette for himself. “You certainly have a type, don’t you?” He grinned broadly and lasciviously at Sniper as he lit it and inhaled the fragrant smoke. 

“Yeah, I really do,” he grinned back, teeth sharp. 

“And no shame, either. I should have expected that of you. So, have you seduced our Demoman yet?”

“No, wanted to get more of a feel for the team first. How about you, gotten in bed with anyone yet?”

Spy would deny that he was blushing under torture. “Mais non. Though there certainly are…possibilities.” This was oddly pleasant, sitting here smoking with the guileless bushman. Spy could be unusually straightforward and forthcoming around him. It was almost relaxing. 

“Truckie?” he hazarded a guess.

“Peut-être,” Spy replied, testing a theory of his. 

“Can’t blame you,” Sniper was feeling pretty fond of the man himself. Not only had he helped save his camper and been real kind about it, but he was handsome and muscular. What wasn’t to like?

“Tu parle français?” Spy asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from certain Texan teammates. 

“Yeah, but my accent’s terrible so I won’t make your fancy French ears bleed,” he smirked. “I thought that woulda been in my file?”

“Merci,” Spy said, with a little bow of his head. “I appreciate it.” He tapped a length of ash off his cigarette. “Your file was disappointingly incomplete,” he admitted. “Such would not have been the case if it had been prepared by myself, of course. However, it mentioned some of the places you’ve traveled and been employed, so I made an educated guess from those locations that you knew at least some French.” 

“Just made sense, y’know? I learned in Africa.” Sniper sat up, stretching his shoulders slowly. “Though I’m sure you guessed that.”

Spy shrugged elegantly, taking another long drag, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs. “So. Is my apology accepted, or need I be concerned about two Snipers gunning for me in battle?” 

“Nah, I’d never go for you durin’ battle. I’m a professional, mate. Still, doesn’t mean I wasn’t tempted to blow your head off on our off hours,” he admitted. “Even had you in my scope a few times, but Truckie said he’d handle it, so I waited. Not like we don’t have time.”

Spy’s eyes widened a fraction—he’d had no idea that he’d been in the view of Sniper’s scope, and he hoped Sniper didn’t notice his reaction. “Well,” he said, allowing a tinge of sulkiness into his voice, “as I said, it’s all taken care of. Engineer and I have settled things.” 

Sniper’s pupils dilated as he watched the fear run over Spy’s face. “I’m glad. I was rather hopin’ that since we have to be teammates, that we’d at least be able to ignore each other instead of snipin’ and stabbin’ all the time. But friends would be preferable, don’t you think, mate?”

Spy watched…something…cross Sniper’s face, and he shivered a little. Underestimating this man would be dangerous. He had to consider for a moment—he’d had few genuine offers of friendship in his life, and still fewer he’d been willing to accept. “I believe I would like that, mon ami.” 

“Me too,” Sniper held his calloused hand out for Spy to shake. There was a purple bruise under his thumbnail from pinching it with the breech of his rifle.

Spy extended a gloved hand and shook, pleased that the Australian hadn’t spat on his palm or something repulsive like that. 

“Not had many friends before?” he guessed, putting his palms flat on the van and starting to lift his body up to rest his entire weight on his hands, knees resting over his elbows for balance.

“I don’t know about you, but my profession doesn’t exactly lend itself to friendship.” Sensing that he was being dismissed—and, honestly, wanting to get away and think for a while—Spy stubbed out his cigarette on the camper’s roof and climbed back down the ladder. 

“Yeah, same here,” he murmured, feeling the camper shake as Spy climbed back down, but not breaking his pose.

***

After the day’s battle, the chaos of nine men showering and eating dinner, Engineer ambled over to Sniper’s camper with a case of beer and, somewhat optimistically, his guitar. He waved to the Australian from a good distance away—he didn’t appreciate being surprised, and he wasn’t stupid enough to think anyone else on this team would, either. 

“Hey mate,” Sniper called, waving back. It looked like he’d had a fire going, but it was just ash now. “I was just makin’ bread, you want some?” He grabbed another chair from under his camper, where he tucked them in case of rain. 

“I’d love some,” Engineer replied, not entirely sure where this bread was coming from or what form it would take, but he certainly wasn’t going to turn it down. “Thanks, stretch.” He sat on the offered chair, setting the beers between them. He leaned his guitar against the back of chair, more or less out of sight. He was still a little shy about playing around people. 

Sniper dug through the cooling ashes and uncovered a heavy pot. He used an oven mitt to pull it open, turn it over onto a plate and pop out a round loaf of bread. “I got honey, jam or butter,” he offered, starting to cut the loaf into thick slices.

“Mmm, that smells delicious, slim.” Engineer licked his lips. “Would you, uh, think I was greedy if I asked for all three?” 

“Nope, I like it with syrup too,” he grinned, passing Engineer a plate of bread and a knife and leaving the toppings up to him. He cracked open a beer, sighing happily as he drank. “Ah, that’s perfect.” His own bread he slathered in butter and honey. “’s called damper, this bread, it’s an Australian drover recipe.”

“I’ve got some real good maple syrup; I’ll bring it ‘round next time. If you’d like.” Engineer felt his cheeks go pink, and was happy for the distraction of preparing his slice of bread. “Not too sure what a drover is, but they know how to make good bread!” he declared after taking a bite. 

“Mm, that sounds great,” Sniper licked butter off his fingers. “Drovers move cattle,” he explained. “I guess they’re like Australian cowboys?” It was funny, the two of them came from similar worlds, but at the same time they were completely foreign to one another.

“Ah. I reckoned it was somethin’ like that.” Engineer quickly polished off his piece of bread and gave a happy groan, opening his own bottle of beer. “That was scrumptious, thank you kindly. Homemade jam?” 

“Yeah, and the honey too. Mum loves her bees,” he grinned. “She keeps sendin’ me jars faster than I can go through ‘em. Not that I mind,” he admitted. “Honey’s good for more than just eatin’ anyway.”

“Must be nice, gettin’ a little taste of home. You could offer ‘em to Pyro, if you’ve got extras. I’m sure they’d use ‘em for bakin’. Thanks for sharin’.” Engineer held out his beer to clink. 

“Same to you,” he clinked bottles with Engineer, smiling. “So, how’s your Spy problem been?”

Engineer chuckled. “Well, we ended up havin’ a pretty good chat last night.” He hoped Sniper wouldn’t be able to see his cheeks colour in the dim light. The way Spy had looked at his Gunslinger…he hadn’t shown it to many people, and the ones he had given a peek had reacted with fear and revulsion, not…admiration. Understanding. 

“That’s great. We had a nice chat this mornin’. He apologized. We agreed to be friends,” Sniper told him. “We’ll see how that goes.”

“Hey, I’m glad to hear it! I wasn’t sure he’d actually come by and see ya, snide little bastard.” Engineer couldn’t help his fond smile even as he said it. “I think that boy could use some friends, honestly. That, or a good sharp smack upside the head, though I think he’d had so much of that kinda treatment, it don’t even get through to him anymore.” 

Sniper lowered his voice. “I think you’re right. He seems like the sort who started young, if you know what I mean. And bein’ a Spy isn’t gentle work. Can’t have been easy. Not saying I’m not a paranoid bastard, but I think he goes a bit beyond that.”

Engineer nodded, earnestly. “That’s the vibe I get offa him, too. Well…I’m sure we’re several decades too late, but maybe bein’ friends with him’ll help. Just a little.” He laughed, taking a deep swig of beer. “I don’t think there’s a one of us who ain’t a paranoid bastard, ‘cept maybe Scout. Just give him time, though.” 

“Sure is twitchy, though,” Sniper finished off his bread and beer, kicking dirt over the ashes of his fire. 

“Well, it sure don’t help that he drinks that Bonk all the time.” Pleasantly full and just a little buzzed, Engineer settled back in his chair, eyes slightly closed. “I know it ain’t my fault, but I’m awfully sorry my situation with Spy got your camper involved.” 

“You said you’d work it out and you did. You’ve got nothin’ to apologize for. I coulda taken it out on him, but I want to be able to work with the drongo,” he shrugged his lean shoulders. “I made a choice to keep it professional and not blow his head off. I’ll stick to my choice for now.”

“Me too, for now. I don’t suppose he can help bein’ such a pain, but by God I’m gonna make him regret it if he keeps pushin’ me.” Engineer yawned. “Sorry, stretch. Long day, an’ that beer’s makin’ me awful sleepy.” 

“It was a good treat,” he chuckled. “You want me to set up the hammock for you?” he teased.

Engineer hoped his blush could be attributed to the beer. “I wouldn’t say no. You could even join me for a spell, if you’d like. It’s nice gettin’ to know you better.” 

“For me too,” he smiled. He stood, grabbing his hammock and tying it to the pole he set in the ground not far from his camper. He lay in it sideways, so his legs were hanging out, patting the space next to him. “Another beer?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t say no.” Engineer grabbed two more out of the case. After a moment’s hesitation, he removed his glove and used to his Gunslinger to remove the caps. If they were going to be friends, he wanted Sniper to find out about that particular bit of him sooner rather than later. He passed Sniper a beer, leaving his Gunslinger uncovered. 

Sniper took the beer, looking the gunslinger over with interest, but he didn’t seem at all surprised.

Putting his glove back on, Engineer settled next to Sniper. His weight and the sag of the hammock naturally pulled them closer together, until their bodies were leaning against one another. Engineer thought about moving away, but…it did feel mighty nice, being cozied up to another man. Even as a friend. He took a long swallow of beer to ease his nerves, smiling at his companion. 

“You don’t have to cover it, mate. I don’t mind,” Sniper snaked his arm under Engineer so the man could use his shoulder as a pillow. He sipped his beer slowly, enjoying the warm night and the gentle breeze against his skin. Sniper fidgeted for a moment, kicking off his boots without sitting up to take them off.

“I’m mighty glad to hear ya say that, stretch,” Engineer told him, his accent broadening the more beer he drank. He kicked off his own boots with a happy sigh, then toed off his socks, wiggling his toes in the cooling night air. He happily laid against Sniper’s side, eyes mostly shut. 

Sniper watched Engineer snuggle in with a smile. He had to admit, he enjoyed the Texan’s company. Still, he wasn’t sure of the other man’s intentions. Was he interested in more, or was that out of the question? Sniper tended to be pretty upfront when he wanted something or someone, but he didn’t want to make Engineer uncomfortable. Flirting here was apparently going to be a bit different, since he wanted to stay professional and friendly.

“I think I like it here,” Engineer admitted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, full of the rich, masculine scent of Sniper. For several reasons, he thought to himself with a little smile. 

“Me too, truckie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a headcanon that doing yoga on top of his camper is a morning ritual of Sniper's (wearing only little briefs... :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is finally sex! 
> 
> And it is between Engineer and Sniper. We promise, there will eventually be Engineer/Spy. Probably all three of them. Just...not yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, lots more new tags!

Engineer woke a few hours later, still propped against Sniper. He was a little sore; he wasn’t exactly a young man any more, much too old to fall asleep in a hammock. Also there were hordes of mosquitos whining in his ears and biting his exposed skin, such as there was. 

Sniper had started swatting at the bugs a few minutes ago. “Hey, I thought the bugs might wake you. Wanna head back or get in my camper?” 

“Uh…” Engineer assessed the situation. The lights of the main base looked awfully far away, and he’d stiffened up while he slept. That, and the prospect of going back to his lonely little workshop bunk, of leaving the solid warmth of Sniper’s side, didn’t exactly appeal to him. “I’d…I’d like to come in with you.” 

“Alright, but I warn you, it’s tight quarters,” Sniper fanned the mosquitos away from himself, standing and offering Engineer a hand up out of the hammock. He opened his little screen door and let Engineer in behind him, closing the door to the bugs. The inside of the camper was sparse; organized and clean, just like he usually kept his things. There was his little coffee maker and his favourite mug on the counter, his handmade quilt on the bed, his many pictures posted on the walls and over his bed. A kukri hung on the wall, right over his rifle. Sniper stripped off his shirt and tossed it in the basket where it belonged, sitting on the bed and waiting for Engineer to join him.

“It’s real nice. Cozy,” Engineer said, and he meant it. After a moment’s awkwardness—he didn’t like just sitting on someone’s bed, but there wasn’t exactly anywhere else to sit—he settled himself beside Sniper. The bed was much less flexible than the hammock, and he didn’t fall against the Australian. Part of him was disappointed, and he wasn’t sure what to expect, or what he wanted. What had seemed so easy and comfortable outside drinking beer now felt awkward and strange. 

“You seem pretty happy to snuggle, mate, and I’m all for that,” Sniper started, quietly, “but if you’re lookin’ for more, I’m interested in that too.”

Engineer’s eyes went wide, and part of him wished he was still wearing his goggles so he could hide behind them. Possibly his hardhat, too. But the other half…oh, he wanted it. Words failed him, and all he could do was gape at Sniper like a landed fish. 

Sniper grinned, “Well, if that’s how you feel about it,” he chuckled, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to Engineer’s jaw.

“Ohhhhh, stretch…” Engineer’s eyelids fluttered, and he half-fell against Sniper. He wanted…so much, and all at once. He wanted to tear off Sniper’s clothes and his own, rub every inch of their skins together, to fuck and be fucked…’course, part of him wanted to run out into the night, too. 

“You haven’t had much experience?” Sniper asked, “or are you always this shy?”

“Shucks, is it that obvious?” Engineer turned so his face was buried against Sniper’s shoulder. “Bit of both, I guess?” 

“It’s alright,” Sniper purred. “What d’you like?” he slid his hands down Engineer’s broad chest, rubbing through his clothes. 

“I, uh…” Thinking was getting more difficult by the second, and he’d never been good at expressing himself in these situations. Not that he’d been in many of them. “…the usual things?” 

“Heh, uh, top or bottom, mate?”

“Oh. Oh! Uh, sorry ‘bout that. Ah…” Engineer ran his organic hand over the back of his neck, then boldly reached forward to stroke Sniper’s shoulders. “Top? Top. If…that’s alright with you.” 

“Yeah, sounds good t’me,” Sniper leaned forwards and kissed Engineer on the mouth, “Let’s get you undressed, then.” He tugged at Engineer’s overalls.

“Right.” Breathlessly, Engineer returned the kiss, giving himself up completely to Sniper’s hands and experience. 

Once Engineer was naked, Sniper pressed him down against the pillows and slid down, kissing his chest and shoulders admiringly. “Damn, truckie,” he kneaded the Texan’s muscles, his hot, wet mouth moving further down Engineer’s body to lap at the head of his cock.

Engineer was already so hard it was definitely approaching painful, had been for some time. He bucked at the first touch of Sniper’s lips, grabbing the Australian’s shoulders and pushing him away. “I…shit, boy, it’s been longer’n I care t’admit since I’ve done this. I…I don’t think I’ll last long, least not this time. Not that I expect another time, it’s just…aw, hell.” 

Sniper winced as Engineer grabbed his shoulder over the familiar bruise his rifle left. He met the other man’s eyes to make sure he was still enjoying it, pushing Engineer’s hips down and taking the length of his cock in his mouth, moaning around it. 

Engineer noticed the flinch. “Shoot, boy, did I hurt…nghhh!” He was cut off by Sniper taking his cock again. He braced himself on the bed with his arms out behind, hips thrust forward as far as they’d go. 

The Australian moved slowly, as though under water. Every motion was exact and he seemed to wring pleasure out of every second of it, with his lips and tongue and hands. He bobbed his head over Engineer’s groin, his groan vibrating through them both. His fingers played with the other man’s testicles, stroked his thighs, slid over his sides and gently clawed back down to his hips. His own cock hardened, pressing up between the sheets and his belly. 

“Ohhhh, slim…I’m gonna take real good care of ya, I swear, anythin’ you want, oh please yes, ohh, I’m close…I’m gonna…Stretch, I’m gonna…” he said, warningly, gently tugging Sniper’s hair to make sure he had the Australian’s attention, hands balled into fists in the sheets. 

Sniper only slid Engineer deeper into his throat with a glance upwards at him, letting him know he wanted it. He swallowed when the Texan came, sitting up and wiping his mouth with a smile. “Good?” he panted, breathlessly.

“Shit! Hot damn!” Engineer exclaimed once he could speak again. “That was…that was…oh, hell, boy, I ain’t never…” Engineer went red, and he had to quickly wipe at his eyes. 

He grinned. “Yeah, you’re lovely,” he murmured, laying down next to Engineer and wrapping his arms around him.

“Shucks.” Engineer curled against Sniper, his legs still trembling a little. “I know I ain’t, but it’s still sweet of you to say. You, though…” Engineer made a low, appreciative rumble deep in his throat. “Shoot, boy, you’re gorgeous. If…you don’t mind my sayin’ so.” 

“You are lovely,” Sniper said again, “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. And I’m glad you think so,” he licked his lips, enjoying the tingly feel he always got afterwards. 

“Mmmm…ain’t you a sight. Mouth all red ’n…hot damn!” Engineer gave a happy, full-body shiver. “Now…ah, I’d very much like to return the favour, but I’m not sure about your preferences…”

“I’m easy, mate,” he winked.

“Shucks…” Engineer’s blush was back. “I, uh…well, it’s been a while, but…I used t’ do this fairly regular.” He slid off the narrow bed, still a little boneless, to kneel between Sniper’s absurdly long legs. “I…that is…if you’re sure?”

“Not gonna say no to a sight like this,” Sniper moaned softly, putting a gentle hand on Engineer’s head. His cock was still hard.

Very carefully, Engineer unbuttoned Sniper’s pants and helped shimmy them down over his narrow hips. He gave a gentle, gasping laugh at the sight that was revealed. “Aw, slim…should’ve guessed you’d go commando.” 

Sniper laughed, “Yeah, never been much for clothes in general I guess,” he watched Engineer with unblinking focus, hips bucking a little.

Engineer swallowed, hard, before lightly wrapping his organic hand around the base of Sniper’s shaft. After a deep breath, he bent and slid his mouth over the head. Sniper’s cock was the opposite of his—built long and slender, as opposed to short and wide, much like the rest of their bodies. There was no way Engineer would be able to take him to the base, but he would lavish attention on the head with lips and tongue. 

The Australian moaned, fists tightening around his bedding, eyes still firmly on Engineer. “Ohhh, mate, that’s it, that’s perfect,” he growled.

This was more familiar territory for the Texan; he’d given a lot more head than he’d received. Being on the small side had meant folks had made assumptions about him, and he’d taken what he could get even if it wasn’t exactly to his liking. He lowered himself as far as he could, just to the point where he felt like gagging, gauging his limits and the depth he was comfortable taking before he started moving in earnest. Sniper’s dick was narrow enough that he could move pretty well with it in his mouth—a fact he intended to take full advantage of. He hollowed his cheeks, simultaneously running his thumb up the underside of Sniper’s shaft, sucking and stroking in a slow, gentle rhythm. 

Sniper whined, one hand clasping over the back of Engineer’s head. He bucked his hips a few times, then let go, cumming down Engineer’s throat.

Engineer swallowed, hard, drawing every last drop out of Sniper with his cheeks, tongue and throat. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, falling limp against his bed.

“Yep,” Engineer agreed breathlessly, wiping his mouth and leaning against Sniper’s legs. “Whoo-ee, boy. You rode me but good.” 

Sniper grinned at him lazily, patting the bed next to him.

Legs a little shaky, Engineer climbed up beside him. After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned against the taller man’s shoulder, eyes mostly closed. 

Delicately, Sniper rolled Engineer off his permanent bruise, kissing his forehead.

“I keep hurtin’ ya?” Engineer’s brow furrowed with concern and he rolled his head back so he could glance up at Sniper. 

“My shoulder’s just bruised, it’s not you,” he shrugged.

“Still, I keep gettin’ ya. Have you been to see the Doc?”

“It’s coded into me,” he grimaced, “same with my thumbnail. I respawn like that.”

“Shucks, that ain’t right, boy!” 

“It’s not that bad,” he showed Engineer the rectangular bruises in the shape of the butt of his rifle.

Engineer tutted, the fingers of his organic hand lightly tracing the skin around the bruise. “Shoot, if I’d known about that, I would’ve done somethin’. I can edit your respawn code, if you’d like.” 

“Nah, I’d just end up with the bruise again,” he laughed. “It’s not nice to get it poked, but otherwise I don’t notice it. You’re sweet though, truckie, thanks.”

“Just tryin’ to help a friend is all.” Engineer blushed. 

“Maybe a bit more than a friend?” Sniper suggested, grinning.

“Yeah. That.” Engineer buried his face in the hollow of Sniper’s shoulder, planting gentle, nibbly kisses. 

“Mmmm,” he groaned, tilting his head back so Engineer had room to kiss and nuzzle.

Engineer let his hands—both organic and not—roam over Sniper’s shoulders and back while his mouth explored the bony curves and planes of his neck and collarbone. 

“You feel good,” he smiled, his own hands wandering. “I meant it before, y’know. If you wanna keep the glove on, I’m alright with that, but you don’t have to hide it from me.”

“Ohhh, slim…I wish I was twenty years younger. You’d get me goin’ again. As it is…I do believe I’ll take you up on that offer.” Engineer pulled off his glove, carelessly tossing it aside. He moved so he was straddling Sniper’s lap, pressing their chests together while he stroked down Sniper’s back, tracing scars first with his flesh hand, then with his Gunslinger. He continued kissing and exploring the curve of Sniper’s neck, the hollows of his shoulders. 

Sniper gave a happy shiver, happy to lay still and have Engineer’s hands on him, one cold and hard, the other warm and calloused. “Damn, truckie,” he murmured, goosebumps raising over his arms. 

“Mmm-hmm?” Engineer asked, grinning wickedly even as he batted his eyelashes. 

“You’re wicked, mate,” he laughed, shuddering, rubbing his skin against Engineer’s hands. 

“Li’l ol’ me? Nah.” Engineer dug his fingernails and -tips in experimentally, just a little. 

Sniper’s head fell back and he gasped. “Ahhhh,” he moaned, swallowing hard. 

“Oh, you like that? How about this?” Engineer dug in a little harder, scratching just a little. 

“If you keep this up, we’re gonna have to go again,” Sniper warned, rubbing his groin against Engineer’s thigh, nerves all lit up from the scratching.

“Sorry…I can stop, if you’d like.” 

“That’s not what I’m sayin’,” he smiled, feeling limp and buzzing already. Apparently it’d been too long for him too.

“What, ah…what’re you in the mood for? If anythin’?” the Texan asked, awkward and uncertain again. 

“I’m yours for the taking,” Sniper grinned at him. “Anything you want to try?”

“Shucks…” Engineer wished again that he had his hardhat, or at least his goggles, so he could cover more of his face. “There’s…one thing I’ve always wanted to try. From t’other side, that is.” He knew his whole face, scalp and neck were red, and he couldn’t even look in Sniper’s direction. 

“What’s that?” Sniper’s curiosity piqued. Not that it seemed Engineer had tons of experience, but what had he never tried before?

“Well…I ain’t never…” Engineer took a deep breath, wishing he had something in his hands to fiddle with. “…topped?” He hoped Sniper would take his meaning and he wouldn’t have to be more specific. The thought of doing that, of fucking someone instead of being fucked, brought a strange twist of shame, terror, excitement and arousal spiraling through his gut. He was worried he might soften again and it would all be a moot point, but at the same time, he was so hard he could hardly breathe. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Sniper lay back on his bed, putting his hands above his head, submitting himself to Engineer’s control. “I’m all yours.”

“Ohhhh, slim…that’s a real dangerous thing t’go ’n say. ‘specially ‘cause…well…I understand the mechanics of it, an’ I’ve had it done t’me, but…well, I ain’t never done it. An’…I ain’t exactly small, if you haven’t noticed.” Too overwhelmed to put conscious thought into it, Engineer’s accent had thickened again. 

Sniper looked up at him with a grin, “Mate, if ever there was anyone I’d trust to go in blind after just knowing the basics of something, it’d be you. I’ll help, I’ll let you know if anythin’s wrong. But I’ve ah, I’ve taken bigger than you before and that’s not gonna stop me.”

Engineer swallowed, hard, having to blink back tears and hoping Sniper wouldn’t notice. He licked his suddenly dry lips. “Then you’d best get on all fours, hadn’t you?” he commanded, hoping his voice hadn’t quavered. “Or…however you like it best,” he amended, grinning. He reached out, almost reverently, to stroke Sniper’s lean, scarred thighs, slowly sliding lower to cup the Australian’s firm backside. 

Sniper flipped over once Engineer was done petting him, grabbing a bottle of lube and passing it to the other man. “Since you’ve been on the other side of it, you know you’ll need lots of that.” he was practically shivering with excitement, but his erection had flagged a bit. He gave himself a few strokes, hips jerking. Once he was ready, he got down on his elbows and spread his legs so Engineer had easy access.

“You want me to spread you, or would you rather do it yourself?” Engineer held up his hands; the organic one had big, blunt fingers that were none-too-clean under the nails, and the mechanical fingers weren’t much slimmer with the thick glove on. 

The Australian’s voice came out a bit husky. “Would you be able to with your metal hand?” he asked. The thought of being opened up like that made his thighs quiver a bit. 

Engineer blinked in surprise. “Sure, if that’s what you’d fancy.” His blush was more one of pride and pleasure now than fear and shame. “I call it the Gunslinger.” He flexed his gloved hand, showing just how far he could spread the fingers, and that the wrist could turn a full 360 degrees. “Just imagine that inside of you,” he purred. “Oh, stretch, I’m gonna make you feel real nice.” He only hoped that his cock could satisfy as much as his hand, come to think of it. 

From where Engineer was, he could see the back of Sniper’s neck go red, and he canted his hips a bit, urging the Texan on. “Gunslinger,” he breathed. “I like that.”

“I hope you don’t mind if things get a bit messy?” Engineer stroked a soothing hand—his organic one—over the sparse planes of Sniper’s butt, tracing his hips and spreading to span his lower back. 

“Don’t mind at all,” he groaned. Engineer’s hands were so damn big. His skin was warm against Snipers, palm rough and calloused. 

Pulling his glove back on, Engineer poured a very generous dollop of the thick lube on his Gunslinger’s gloved palm, sliding his fingers over and across one another to spread it evenly. “You ready, boy?” He knelt between Sniper’s legs—there were times when his size was to his advantage—touching just the tip of one finger to Sniper’s opening. “Sorry it won’t be warm…but I reckon you’ll warm it soon enough, won’t ya?” His voice was a low, thick growl, like honey drizzled over warm cake, as Sniper’s obvious arousal encouraged him and boosted his confidence. 

“Yeah,” Sniper managed, biting his lip. He was so ready for this. He hadn’t had anyone else in weeks and he’d really missed it, needed it even. Masturbating was great, and all, but it couldn’t compare to this, and having something so utterly new, like the Gunslinger, was making this all that much hotter.

The Gunslinger’s glove was padded a little, to make it feel more like a flesh and blood hand when touched, and it helped round out the fingers, making for easier penetration. The tip of one finger slid easily into Sniper, slowly but steadily working its way deeper. “That’s it, slim,” Engineer crooned, his organic hand lightly resting on Sniper’s back, keeping him in place and soothing him. “You take that real nice, doncha?” 

“Ohh, fuck,” he moaned, muscles tightening around Engineer’s finger. “Damn, wide fingers,” he laughed, but he was already opening up.

Instantly, Engineer froze. He didn’t pull out, knowing that could hurt more, but he simply left his finger exactly where it was. “Shoot, did I hurt ya? Sorry, I got a little carried away. Didn’t mean to go so fast.” 

In response, Sniper pressed back to take more of Engineer’s thick finger into himself with a groan. “Mate, I’m enjoying every bit of this,” he assured him.

“I’m awful glad to hear it. Ready for another?” Engineer curled his finger just a little, pressing gently down toward Sniper’s groin. 

“Ahhh,” his voice got significantly higher as Engineer found a sensitive spot. “Ohh, yeah, I can do more,” he gasped.

Engineer nodded, his breathing coming faster and shallower. He didn’t want to hurt Sniper by rushing, but he was definitely eager for more. He withdrew his finger just enough to slide another in alongside, applying another generous dollop of lube to ease the stretch. “Done this a time or two, haven’t ya?” he asked, stroking a line up and down Sniper’s knobbly spine. “I’m right glad for that. Can’t imagine if we were both green when it came to this.” 

“Don’t wanna brag,” he chuckled, between little moans, “but yeah, I’m no virgin.” he focused on relaxing as Engineer spread him open. The man was using lots of lubricant so the slide in was nice and easy, but his fingers were very wide, even for Sniper. He could already feel orgasm building in him.

“You go ahead and brag all you like,” Engineer assured him. “I ain’t exactly the jealous type.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true; it was more that he’d never had the opportunity to claim someone enough to rouse his jealousy. “You wanna take one more, or…” Engineer swallowed hard, a long shiver rolling through him, “are you ready to, ah, proceed? Sorry, that came out more like Medic than I intended.” 

Sniper laughed, then groaned as Engineer’s fingers bottomed out in him, “I’m ready for your cock, mate.” 

Engineer gave a breathy sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear that, pardner.” As slowly as he could stand to go, he pulled his fingers out. Grabbing the bottle of lube yet again, he thoroughly slicked his cock, groaning at the feeling of the cool liquid on his overheated skin. Positioning himself between Sniper’s legs again, he pressed forward until his head was just touching the Australian’s very slick entrance. “You ready? Last chance to back out.” 

“Oh, don’t make me beg,” Sniper pleaded, “I need it, mate, c’mon.”

“Alright, you had your chance.” With a grunt of effort, Engineer leaned in, grabbing Sniper’s bony hips and using them to pull their bodies closer. He gave a bit of a wiggle to position himself just so, Gunslinger gripping his slippery cock to help guide it. The head of his cock slid past the tight ring of muscle and he groaned, his head falling back. “Oh, slim, I…shit!” It was rare for Engineer to cuss, but this…he’d never experienced anything like it. Not even Sniper’s mouth could compare to the feeling of his ass closing around the head of his cock. 

 

Sniper grinned into the sheets when he heard Engineer swear. “That’s it,” he groaned, sliding one hand down between his thighs to stroke himself quickly. He had a feeling his partner wasn’t going to last all that long.

“I…oh, shit, I’m awful sorry, I don’t think…!” Forgetting himself a little, Engineer pushed deeper with a groan, his whole body shaking, and he didn’t stop until their bodies met. “Oh, shoot, I hope that wasn’t too fast for ya. I got a little…I forgot…” He grabbed Sniper’s hips harder, fingers digging in. He was bent so far forward, his forehead was almost resting on Sniper’s back. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m all yours,” Sniper repeated, rocking his hips back against Engineer. He tightened around the other man’s cock experimentally.

“Oh shit fuck Sniper…!” Engineer bucked, nearly undone by the feeling of Sniper tightening around him. “I ain’t gonna…” He pushed, deep and hard, forcing their bodies as close as he could until he was fully seated. Buried to the hilt, he rutted in short, powerful thrusts, reaching lower to grab Sniper in front, just where his legs met his torso, not giving him any room to move away. 

Sniper moaned, face buried in the sheets, one hand making a fist of the sheets, the other stroking himself faster and wilder. He tried to buck against Engineer but found himself effectively pinned. He was getting close, his body tingly, his breath coming out short and fast.

“I’m…nnnh!” Only able to squeeze out that truncated warning, Engineer came, buried deep in Sniper’s ass, pumping his hips as he spurted. Finished, he lay, most of his weight supported on Sniper’s kneeling body, panting as he slowly returned to his body. 

As Engineer spent in him, Sniper quivered, bit into the sheets and came hard into his hand. Soon enough, Engineer’s weight started to push him down and he pulled away, letting the other man’s cock slide out of him. He flopped on his bed, opening his arms for Engineer to join him.

“Sorry for crushin’ ya,” Engineer apologized with a soft laugh, slowly tumbling forward into Sniper’s arms. “I, ah…that is, you…?”

“Uh huh,” he grinned, breathlessly, pulling Engineer close and kissing him. 

“Oh good. I’m awful relieved to hear it. Wow, slim. Just…wow.” Engineer’s mouth kept falling into a goofy grin, and he could hardly coordinate himself enough to kiss Sniper back. 

“You said it,” he murmured, feeling golden and tired. “You wanna do that again sometime?”

“Hell yeah! I’d do it again right now if I could…move or think or do, well, anything. I never want to do anything else.” Engineer gave Sniper a slow, shy grin, hoping he hadn’t revealed too much or been too enthusiastic. “You too?” 

“Hell yeah,” he repeated, breathing out long and slow. “That was just what I needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time we were writing this, all we could think is: Spy is going to be _so pissed off_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, two updates in one day!
> 
> And both of them have sex!
> 
> And neither sex is Spy/Engineer (shhhh....)
> 
> Have some Spy/Sniper

Spy was distracted during battle. His respawn rate was the highest it had been since his arrival, and he missed several easy opportunities for kills. The more he realized how poorly he was doing, the worse it made him feel, and he continued slipping. Seizing the enemy Scout’s bat and brutally beating him to death with it helped a little, but he was almost immediately taken out by an enemy Sentry, built while he’d been distracted by the brat. At the battle’s conclusion, he stalked to the changing room, throwing down his weapons with disgust. He was hot and sore and tired and angrily aroused and he wanted a good, rough fuck. That, or to beat in another skull or three. He dared someone to defy his warning body language, to try and talk to him. Or better yet, to reprimand him for his performance. 

Of course, Soldier couldn’t help grabbing the man and bellowing at him for his poor performance. Within seconds of the battle being over, he was right in Spy’s face, his own face red with rage. “Your work on the battlefield WAS SHAMEFUL, MAGGOT. If you had done what you were supposed to, we would have WON.”

Perfect. So predictable. Spy’s face twisted into a cruel smile. Without any warning, he punched Soldier in the throat, not holding back at all. Brushing off a fleck of the American’s spittle with a look of disgust, Spy stepped past the flailing, gasping madman. 

Soldier continued to gurgle things, but they were no longer decipherable. 

Sniper had happened to see Spy lose it as he was heading back to base. “Woah, Spy,” he jogged to catch up to him. He chose to ignore the gasping Soldier. Honestly, maybe that’d help the man realize not everyone needed a drill Sargeant in their faces. “You alright, mate?”

“I’m fine,” Spy snapped, whirling on Australian with destruction in his eyes. With a deep, deep breath, he forced himself to still. “I’m fine. Thank you.” His voice was barbed and dangerous, body tensed, ready to throw himself in any direction. 

“Hey, uh,” Sniper wasn’t sure how well this was going to go over, “look, I know this has something to do with me and Truckie. But get the stick out of your arse, you’ve been acting like a dick to both of us. What did you expect, we’d shower you in praise and wanna be with you?” Now that he’d said more than he’d intended, he realized he knew exactly how well this was going to go over.

“I expect nothing. From either of you!” Spy snapped, his face white beneath his mask. “Get out of my way. Now.” His hands were shaking and he was taking shallow, almost painful breaths through his nose. 

Sniper gently, carefully, took Spy’s shoulder. “Look, that was harsh, I’m sorry. I know you get carried away. You’re not used to working with other people, are you?”

Spy’s eyes flashed, and his shoulder jerked, but he didn’t quite pull away from Sniper’s grip. Some of the terrible tension drained from him, and he managed a smile. “And you are so very experienced when it comes to other people, hmmm?”

“Not as a team, no,” he laughed, “but I’ve at least had friends. You’re even more of a loner than I am.”  
Spy’s nostrils flared. “You know nothing about me,” he hissed. He was surprised by how stung he was by Sniper’s words, and he hated it. “Besides,” he said, his voice a low, deadly whisper, stepping close into Sniper’s personal space, “aren’t we friends?” 

“Yeah, we did say that, didn’t we,” Sniper nodded, putting a hand on Spy’s chest. “Still, we’ve only known each other for a week.”

“I meant it,” Spy said, softly. For an instant he was torn between wanting to hit that smug look of the Australian’s face, maybe keep hitting until there was nothing left, and…something else. He reached out and grabbed the back of Sniper’s vest, not sure what he intended to do even as he moved. He leaned forward, his lips only a breath away from Sniper’s, before he pulled Sniper down even further and rested their foreheads together. He stood like that for a moment, eyes closed, before he pulled away. There was a sour taste in his mouth. He’d frightened himself, badly. 

Slowly, and gently enough that Spy could pull away, Sniper wrapped his arms around the thin man. “I gotcha,” he murmured, eyes watching Spy’s face for any sort of reaction. Apparently working as part of a team was harder for Spy than even he had expected. He was jealous, fragile, surprisingly needy. Engineer choosing Sniper first must have really stung him.

Shocked by Sniper’s daring, Spy froze in the taller man’s arms. His face felt hot, almost feverishly so, and he could only hope no one was around to watch. After a brief hesitation, he rested his head on Sniper’s chest, eyes closed, listening to the Australian’s strong, steady heartbeat. 

Sniper rubbed Spy’s back, feeling his thin shoulder blades under his hand. He just kept stroking in little circles, murmuring quiet nothings. “It’s alright,” he said, not sure what else he could tell Spy to make him feel safe.

Spy’s lower body leaned into Sniper’s, even as his upper body pulled away, caught in a physical representation of his indecision. “Shut up and fuck me,” he murmured, almost too low and quiet to hear. 

The Australian’s eyebrows nearly disappeared under his hat. “What?”

“You heard me,” Spy growled. 

“Uh, yeah, alright,” Sniper let go of him. “Promise not to stab me during?”

Spy chuckled, darkly. “I promise. As long as you…” he stroked a leather-clad hand up Sniper’s groin, “stab me.” 

Sniper groaned, both at the pun and the hand over his cock. “Terrible. Where do you wanna do this?”

“Your camper, I suppose?” Though Spy was careful to wrinkle his nose, expressing his distaste. “My room has been…annexed, as has yours. And I have no intention of divulging where I actually sleep.” 

“That’s fine, as long as you’re not gonna turn your nose up at it,” Sniper grinned. Apparently he was skipping his after-battle shower in favour of fucking Spy. Hopefully that wouldn’t get a complaint either, though it wasn’t as though Spy had showered either. They walked quickly to his camper and he let Spy in, hanging his rifle up where it belonged and starting to strip.

Spy watched Sniper undress, content with that for the moment. Rough and savage though he might be, the Australian’s body was undoubtedly appealing, all hard edges and flat planes, darkened everywhere by the sun and liberally covered in scars and strange, foreign designs. His smell filled the small space—dust, sweat, a primitive, primal male scent that made Spy want to lick him, to rut against him until he smelled just as wild. 

Sniper hung up his hat, his sunglasses wrapped around the hat. He tossed his vest and shirt at the hamper, undid his belt and kicked off his boots, sliding his pants off and standing naked in front of Spy. “You gonna undress too, or am I gonna have to fuck a hole through your pants?” he grinned.

Glancing up from his appraisal of Sniper’s body, Spy snorted at the thought. “That will not be necessary.” Quickly and efficiently, Spy undressed, neatly folding his clothes and piling them on Sniper’s tiny dining table. Naked, except for his mask, of course, he stood in front of the Australian, eyebrows arched, daring Sniper to comment. 

Though he thought about it, Sniper wisely kept his mouth shut. “Anything off limits?” he asked, softly. With Engineer he’d felt a little more confident. He was worried that if he did something hurtful here, Spy would completely shut down like he had earlier. Though he hated people in general, he also didn’t like causing them pain. 

A little surprised that Sniper had thought to ask and hadn’t simply fallen upon him like an animal, Spy smiled. “My mask remains in place. You may leave marks, but nothing that will require healing or respawn.” With that, Spy positioned himself on all fours on Sniper’s bed, ass temptingly raised. 

Sniper grabbed his bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers and warming it on his skin so it wouldn’t be too cold in Spy. He slid a finger over Spy’s hole gently, then pressed against it, slowly working his way inside. His own cock wasn’t even hard yet, honestly the situation was a bit too odd for him to be worked up yet.

Spy wasn’t very hard yet, either, and he wanted a bit of pain. He drove himself back on Sniper’s finger, biting his lip to stifle his cry as he took too much, too quickly and his ass spasmed, protesting the rapid intrusion. He forced himself to be still, to take it, without complaint. 

Sniper put a hand on Spy’s soft, pale skin, keeping him still as he worked him open slowly and carefully. The damn idiot seemed to be forcing himself to go too fast. “Slow down, mate,” he murmured, bending down to kiss between Spy’s shoulder blades. “We’ve got all night.”

Spy nodded, jerkily, his body relaxing a little at the soft kiss in such a vulnerable spot. “I was simply too eager,” he lied, forcing himself to relax, to take this as pleasure rather than punishment. He sank lower, bracing himself more comfortably, allowing Sniper to take charge and set the pace. 

Kissing again, Sniper slid onto the bed with Spy, working his fingers into him slowly, stroking Spy’s cock with his other hand. “Want me to suck you?”

Subdued, Spy nodded. “Can you do it while fingering me?” 

“I can if you roll over,” he slid his fingers out so Spy could change positions, grabbing his pillows and putting them where Spy’s head was so the Frenchman would be more comfortable. Once Spy was settled, he began to press and knead with his fingers again, and one of them slid in easily. He took Spy’s cock in his mouth. His teammate wasn’t hard yet, but Sniper enjoyed sucking cock when they were still soft, working his partner up to their arousal and taking them back down. 

Spy moaned piteously when the fingers were withdrawn, groaning happily when one was returned. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensations, sighing softly. 

Kneeling on the floor for better access, Sniper hummed softly around Spy’s cock, taking it in to the base - not that it was difficult when he was soft. He slid another finger in and curled them upwards, back towards the muscle of Spy’s opening. Spy was starting to harden in Sniper’s mouth, and he could feel his own cock doing the same.

“Ahh!” Spy cried out, arching into Sniper’s touch, his rough mouth. The knowledge of those wickedly sharp teeth added a delicious hint of danger, adding to the pleasure. 

Sniper swallowed around him, pulling back. “You want me to fuck you?” he scissored his fingers in Spy’s ass, licking his lips as he watched Spy’s reaction.

“Please, yes, take me, use me!” Spy’s face was nearly the same colour as his mask. 

Sniper slicked up his cock quickly, standing. He kept Spy on his back so he could watch his face as he fucked him, see if it was too much or too fast. He pulled his fingers out of Spy and began to slide his cock in, slowly. Once the head had breached him, he paused, letting Spy adjust to the width.

Spy shuddered and jerked around the cock filling him, hands grabbing any part of Sniper he could reach, pulling him closer, deeper. 

The Australian slid onto the bed, lifting Spy’s legs so they were around his waist, sliding deeper into him eagerly. His hips bucked and he bent down, kissing Spy’s collarbones and neck, just up until the mask started covering his skin.

“P-please,” Spy begged, voice wavering, barely above a whisper, “bite me. Mark me.” 

“Can I lift your mask?” Sniper panted, “just up to your chin?” he rutted against Spy, sliding in and out easily. His mouth closed over Spy’s skin just below his collarbone, sucking at him, sharp teeth slipping over the slick skin.

Spy hesitated, crying out at the sweet, sharp sensation. “Oui! Do it!” he cried, wrapping himself around Sniper, pressing those teeth, that cock, as far into him as he could. 

Sniper pulled up his mask carefully, not wanting to go too far, pressing his lips to the warm skin of Spy’s neck, then biting hard, sinking his sharp teeth into Spy’s flesh. His cock pistoned in and out as he did, hands holding tight to Spy’s thighs.

Spy’s orgasm took him by surprise, wrenching a scream out of him as he threw himself down on Sniper’s cock. 

The Australian groaned as Spy tightened around him and came all over himself. He licked at the bite he’d left, kissing the tooth marks imprinted in his skin. There was a great big red mark where he’d been biting and sucking at him. He was nowhere near close, unfortunately. “Want me to keep going, or are you done?” he was panting, fingers clenched into Spy’s muscles.

“Keep going!” Spy gasped as soon as he could speak. “Please, fuck me!” He wrapped his legs around Sniper’s slender hips, pulling him close. “I want to feel you come in me. I want you to fill me until I overflow.” 

Sniper cried out, pulling Spy closer by his thighs and thrusting into him hard and fast, getting closer with each thrust. “Yes, yes, fuck yes,” he gasped, fingernails raking over Spy’s legs as he came into the mercenary.

Spy exhaled as though he was breathing out his soul, deep and long and painful. He stayed clenched around Sniper, heels digging into the Australian’s sides, long after Sniper finished coming. 

They remained still for awhile, until Sniper’s leg started to cramp and he pulled out. He grabbed a kerchief and gave Spy a quick wipe, first the cum on his belly, then the lube and cum that was starting to leak out of him. Sniper supported Spy for a moment as he rearranged the pillows, then tucked the shorter man against them, crawling into bed with him to hold him. He kissed the other man on the mouth, softly.

Lifting his hips for easier access, Spy silently allowed Sniper to clean him. Afterward, he burrowed against Sniper, quietly submitting to the kiss before tentatively returning it. He felt limp and wrung out, utterly used and spent. It was exactly what he’d needed, though he was loathe to admit that, even to himself. 

“Feelin’ better?” Sniper murmured, feeling pretty worn out himself. But Spy was a nice little bundle here and he was pretty sure they were going to end up asleep together, which sounded perfect.

Unable to even form words, Spy could only nod. His eyes were drifting shut, which alarmed him—he never slept with other people unless absolutely necessary. But now…he was so heavy and formless. The thought of trying to leave the bed was too exhausting to even contemplate. 

Sniper was soon snoring softly, Spy nestled in his arms, curled up to avoid the cum-sticky spot on his bed.

Well, Spy reasoned, he was trapped in Sniper’s arms. Unable to leave. He allowed his eyes to close, lulled to sleep by Sniper’s slow, steady breathing, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, and the Australian’s heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da da da-da! Finally, the Spy/Engineer!
> 
> And Spy is ridiculously cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [skullheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skullheart/pseuds/skullheart) and drake for their lovely comments! <3 (Which we will respond to eventually...) Thank you both so, so much!

Spy’s mouth tasted like stale ash when he woke. His stomach twisted and lurched when he remembered where he was, what he’d done, and who with. He was still tangled in Sniper’s arms, the Australian’s long limbs wrapped tightly around him as he slept.

Sniper was still deeply asleep, eyelashes fluttering a little as he dreamed.

Spy felt a faint, gnawing sense of guilt, as though he’d betrayed Engineer by sleeping with Sniper, even though he owed the Texan nothing. Possibly not even friendship, after the way he’d acted during breakfast. Slowly, incrementally, Spy eased himself away from Sniper, trying not to wake the taller man.

The Australian stirred, licking his lips as he woke up. He looked surprised when he saw Spy, still wrapped in his arms. “Hey.”

“Ah…good morning.” Spy allowed himself to be tugged back against Sniper, lightly stroking the assassin’s chest and sides.

“Didn’t expect you to stay,” Sniper groaned, sitting up and turning on his coffee maker.

“You could make me coffee.” Spy smiled, admiring the view of Sniper’s back, as leathery and scarred as it was.

“There’s enough for two,” he said, sitting back down on the bed. “You feeling better?”

“I—what do you mean?” Spy flushed, looking away awkwardly.

“I might not be a people person, but I think I know when someone’s upset,” Sniper said, stroking Spy’s leg absently.

“Peut-être…” Spy said, a little sulkily, but with a smile. “Thank you.” He leaned into the touch, angling his body against Sniper’s.

Sniper leaned down and kissed Spy’s shoulder. Soon enough the smell of coffee filled the camper and he stood to get two mugs, filling them both and passing one to Spy.

“Merci.” Spy accepted the cup gratefully, the warmth drawing him back into his body. “Is it decaf?” he asked, eyebrows arched primly.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Spy’s eyebrows climbed even higher. “Really? How do _I_ know?” He gestured to himself, in all his nude glory, mask still intact, though hitched up a little. “Still, it’s better than nothing.” He took a sip of the hot, bitter liquid, barely remembering to turn his expression of pleasure into one of distaste for Sniper’s benefit.

“Oh c’mon, it’s better than that shit they serve on base,” Sniper grinned, enjoying his own coffee immensely. “Sorry there isn’t any milk or sugar or anythin’.”

“True. But I don’t drink that, either.” Spy took another long sip. “And I am not surprised.” Spy was more than happy to discuss coffee, and not…what had happened the night before.

“It wasn’t too rough…?” Sniper looked at the deep purple mark on Spy’s neck.

Spy shivered, touching the mark, blushing. “Non, it was…good. It was what I n—wanted.”

“That’s good. I haven’t topped much,” he chuckled, “at least not recently. I love biting, don’t get me wrong, and I enjoyed last night, but I might be a little rusty.”

Spy laughed. “Really, bushman? I never would have guessed that you enjoy biting. Look at these teeth of yours.” He lifted Sniper’s lip, revealing his fierce canines.

“You’d think they’d be blunter if I liked biting so much,” Sniper snapped his teeth together, smiling. “More worn down, you know?”

“Perhaps if you were biting statues.” Spy shook his head. “I suppose you’ll just have to keep trying.”

Sniper chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee. This was less awkward than he’d expected. “Are you still mad about me and Truckie?”

Spy gripped his coffee cup harder, almost dropping it. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked, voice unnaturally soft and light.

“That was what this was all about, right? You were pissed because we spent the night together?”

“Non. Of course not.”

“What had your panties in such a twist yesterday then?”

“Sniper!” That startled a laugh out of Spy. “My panties were not…mon dieu! I was simply feeling…out of sorts.” Spy sighed. “All playfulness aside…do you think I have spoiled whatever chance I might have had with Engineer?”

“No,” he admitted. “Ah, as long as he’s interested in having two people,” Sniper realized suddenly. “Uh, I didn’t ask him about that… ugh, I shoulda talked to him before doin’ this with you.”

Spy smirked. “Maybe. Though you hardly proposed marriage, did you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he smiled a little, drinking his coffee. “But it’s only polite, I mean, maybe he’s the type that doesn’t share.”

“He does seem like the sort to have a possessive streak,” Spy agreed. “And you are, after all, all about politeness.” It pleased Spy greatly, to have drawn Sniper to him without regard for his other lover.

“I just feel a little bad about that,” he admitted, kissing Spy’s cheek, right by his mouth, where his mask wasn’t covering his skin. “So much for my polite reputation.”

“Oh, yours would hardly be the first reputation I’ve ruined,” Spy purred, nuzzling his cheek against Sniper’s, enjoying the rasp of stubble against stubble, skin against silk. “I could tell him you were simply unable to keep your hands off me, if you feel that would help?”

“I think I’d better tell him, thanks,” he grinned. “Damn wretch, you’re hard to refuse, aren’t you?”

“Very. Don’t think any less of yourself for being helpless to resist my charms.” Spy grinned back. “Still friends?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Sniper put an arm around Spy, smiling at him while he drank his coffee. “Maybe something more too, though. Not all friends do what we did last night.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Good, since we already fucked,” Sniper laughed. “I should talk to Truckie before he heads to breakfast. I can probably still catch him.” He put his nearly empty mug down and grabbed his pants, starting to dress.

“Very well. I shall see you in the dining hall, then.” Spy refused to call it the mess hall.

Sniper bent to kiss the top of Spy’s head as he pulled on his undershirt and tugged on his boots, leaving Spy alone in his camper as he headed towards Engineer’s shop. He figured it’d be nice for Spy to feel like Sniper trusted him enough to leave him alone in his home; even if Spy had already snuck in and seen everything there was to see.

For form’s sake, Spy gave Sniper’s belongings a cursory shuffling. It was expected. Then, he took his time dressing, finishing his cooling coffee. The bed was surprisingly comfortable. Maybe he would lay down. Just for a moment.

***

Sniper caught up to Engineer just as he was locking up his workshop. The little Texan looked sleepy and Sniper couldn’t help but grin. “Mornin’, Truckie.”

Engineer positively beamed when he saw his teammate. “Mornin’, slim! You headin’ in for breakfast?” He chuckled, glancing back at the camper. “You’re a little out of your way; you didn’t stop by to find little old me, did you?” He hooked his thumbs in his overall straps, every inch the aw-shucks good ol’ boy.

“I did, actually,” he fidgeted a little, “I wanted to talk, privately, just for a moment.”

“Everything alright?” Engineer’s face sobered, delight giving way to concern.

“Yeah, at least, I hope so,” he smiled, reassuringly. “I slept with Spy last night. I wasn’t really thinkin’ all that hard, I didn’t think to ask you before I went ahead and did it.”

Engineer visibly relaxed. “Aw, hell, is that all? Shucks, you had me worried there! ‘course, you’re free to do as you like, ain’t no obligations between us. ‘cept…well, I would like to do it again. If you’re still interested.” Engineer blushed, fidgeting with his hardhat.

“Yeah,” Sniper felt relieved, grinning. “I’m glad, I didn’t wanna lose you over that.”

“Me neither. And, t’be honest with you…I’m glad you slept with him. He was worse than useless yesterday, and I had a feelin’ sex might help take the edge off. He better today?”

“Seems to be,” Sniper nodded. “He’s interested in you, y’know.”

Engineer put his hardhat on, playing with the strap on one of his tool belts now. “Y’think so? I, ah…I had kinda wondered about that. What with the way he acted when he saw the Gunslinger.”

“Yeah, he asked me if I thought he’d blown his chances with you, after his little snit yesterday at breakfast.”

“Did he now? Well, glad to know he’s got some…I’m not even sure what to call that.” Engineer tapped his jaw, thoughtfully. “I might have to make him beg some, still. On principal, you understand.” He winked at Sniper, having to crane his neck way back so the Australian could see his face beneath the hardhat. “Glad you fucked the snit right out of him. I’m mighty grateful.”

“Not a problem. Kinda makes me wanna tag team him,” Sniper admitted.

“Well, now. There’s an idea!” Engineer shifted a little, his overalls suddenly uncomfortably tight. “Unfortunately, we’ll probably have to wait until after battle…’least I’ll have something pleasant to occupy my thoughts.”

“Yeah, same,” Sniper tilted Engineer’s helmet up and kissed him gently. “Let’s go eat, I’m starvin’.”

***

After they were done their breakfast, Sniper craned his neck, looking about for Spy. “Spy hasn’t shown up yet,” he told Engineer, suddenly worrying about having left him alone in his camper.

Engineer frowned. “Ain’t like him to miss breakfast, ‘specially when Pyro made croissants. I hope he ain’t off sulking or doing anything foolish.”

“I left him in my camper,” Sniper told him, standing and clearing their plates. He grabbed two croissants on his way out, hoping to find Spy still drinking his coffee rather than destroying his camper.

“Well, shit,” Engineer met Sniper’s gaze, his eyebrows climbing. He hurried out of the mess, “you run on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Sniper’s long legs got him there quickly. He opened the door to find Spy, asleep, curled up on his bed like he belonged there. He couldn’t help but smile.

Engineer hurried up a few minutes later, red-faced and out of breath. He froze when he saw Sniper halfway out of the camper, wishing he’d brought a shotgun or some sort of weapon.

Spy barely stirred when Sniper opened the door. He hadn’t been sleeping well and Sniper’s bed was astonishingly comfortable, and the sex had thoroughly sated him.

Sniper turned back when he heard Engineer, grinning and beckoning for him to come look.

Cautiously, Engineer peered past Sniper, not sure what to expect. His eyes went even wider at the sight that awaited him, barely containing a high-pitched sound of delight. “Well, don’t that beat all? Ain’t that just the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen,” he whispered. “I wish there weren’t a battle in…” he checked his watch, “12 minutes. It’s a cryin’ shame that we have to wake him. He curls up real small, don’t he?”

“Yeah,” Sniper grinned. He sat on the edge of his bed, waving the croissants under Spy’s nose. “Hey, mate,” he said quietly. “You gotta wake up.”

“Non,” Spy protested, voice thick and whining with sleep. “Cinq minutes de plus,” he pleaded. But he perked up at the heavenly buttery aroma, blinking up at Sniper.

Engineer had to duck outside the camper so he wouldn’t swoop over and scoop Spy up in his arms and shower him with kisses. He was so adorable like this, it made Engineer’s chest tight.

“Battle’s in ten minutes, luv,” Sniper murmured, tugging at Spy’s mask, which was a bit crooked on his face; a little patch of silver-streaked black hair poking out. “Eat up quick.”

Grumbling wordlessly, Spy grabbed the croissants and devoured them with a surprising lack of grace. Pleasantly full and slightly more awake, Spy told Sniper in no uncertain terms what he thought of the battles likely parentage and destination. “I did not mean to fall asleep,” he admitted, blushing beneath his mask.

“It’s alright, you probably needed it,” the Australian bent down and kissed Spy’s brow. “C’mon, let’s go slaughter some bloody BLUs.”

Spy nodded, briskly, visibly pulling himself together. “Thank you for waking me, I do not feel like having to … explain… myself to Soldier again.”

Engineer was waiting outside, his face mostly composed. “Mornin’, Spy,” He nodded, politely. The Frenchman looked better rested than Engineer had seen him before, with some healthy colour in his cheeks… and a few croissant crumbs caught on his mask. It was very endearing.

Sniper gave Engineer a wink, grabbing his rifle as they headed back to the base.

Engineer had already noticed how handsome Spy was. For him to be cute, too… well, that just wasn’t fair. He was glad their roles in battle placed them on opposite ends of the battlefield, for the most part. He returned Sniper’s wink, uncomfortably aware of how pink his cheeks were.

Mercifully oblivious to his teammates’ thoughts - and the crumbs- Spy strode ahead of them, mind already focused on his strategy for the day.

***

If Spy’s performance the previous day had been abysmal, today he was stealth and quiet fury in human form. The other team could hardly see him, let alone touch him. His kill rate was unprecedented, as was his number of Intel captures. By the time the final round was over, he was glowing with fierce joy, the pleasure of the kill. He even deigned to shower with his teammates, though he used one of the two private stalls rather than the open, locker-room style showers the others used.

Scout, as usual, was recounting his finest moments at top volume, splashing water and suds everywhere as he gesticulated wildly. The runner didn’t understand the private shower stalls - he wouldn’t want to deprive everyone of all of this.

Engineer chose a shower-head beside Sniper, groaning happily as he eased his sore, sweaty body under the hot water. He’d been a little shy showering in front of the team, given his Gunslinger and the way his body reacted to his teammates’ slick, soapy, naked forms, but a few days among them had shown he was far from alone in his preferences. Many appraising shower room glances were thrown around, and it wasn’t uncommon for several mercenaries to leave together. It was easy enough to keep his glove on while he showered. Pyro kept his whole suit on, after all.

Making sure he had Sniper’s attention, he jerked his head in the direction of Spy’s stall, whistling quietly. “I dunno what you did to that boy,” he said, softly, barely audible over the water and Scout and Soldier’s yelling, “but whoo-ee, what a difference.”

“I’m starting to think he needs attention like that pretty regular-like,” Sniper chuckled. “I guess we’ll just have to take one for the team,” he suggested.

“Darn it all,” Engineer grinned. “Though, ah, you’re the one who’s been with him.” He scrubbed the back of his neck, glancing away.

“I think that’s gonna change pretty quick,” Sniper told him. “Go for it, mate.”

“…shucks,” Engineer murmured, pouring some more soap on his hands and working it into a lather. A moment later, Spy emerged from his stall, damn mask in place, wearing only a towel. Licking his lips nervously, Engineer swallowed hard, rinsing the soap away. “Well, now or never. Wish me luck,” he shot Sniper a slightly sickly grin as he turned to follow Spy.

Sniper smiled as he watched Engineer follow Spy. This wasn’t what he’d expected, when he’d took this job, that’s for sure. Not that he was complaining, mind.

Spy was in the locker room, already wearing his trousers and shoes, pulling on his undershirt.  
“Ah, hey there, Spy,” Engineer greeted him, “Good, ah, work out there today.” Spy was bent forward enticingly, his surprisingly round ass shown off to perfection. Feeling unaccountably bold, Engineer reached out and gave it a firm, approving pat. He immediately regretted it - he hadn’t asked, and they certainly didn’t have that sort of relationship. “Shoot… I’m, I’m sorry! Don’t know what came over me.”

“No apologies necessary. I know I am simply irresistible,” Spy looked over his shoulder at Engineer, practically purring. His night with the bushman had been great, but Engineer had been his original target.

“Well, yea, you are. But, uh, I guess you hear that all the time. Still, I’m awful sorry. I ain’t got no right to…” That look on Spy’s face… he couldn’t form words anymore and his own towel was visibly tenting. “Anyway, I just wanted to say good job. And I have. So.. I guess I’ll be going now.” He turned to face the wall, masking his erection. He’d come back for his clothes later.

“Oh, dieu, is that the best you can do?” Spy taunted him. “Come on, labourer, I didn’t shut you down. Have you never flirted before?”

Engineer froze, his face going blank.

“Do you want me?” Spy murmured, his hands sliding over Engineer’s strong, bare shoulders. His long arms slid against Engineer’s skin.

The Texan shivered, not sure if he wanted to throw Spy against the wall or fuck that smug look off his face. Maybe both. Turning, he grabbed both of Spy’s slim wrists in one hand and backed him up until he hit the wall. He used his free hand to grab the back of Spy’s neck, just below his mask, pulling him down to his level.

“Boy, I ain’t some kinda fancy French international Spy, but I reckon I can show you a good time. On my own terms.” He gave Spy a little shake, letting him feel the strength in his organic hand alone. “The question is, can you take it?” he kicked Spy’s legs apart, forcing him off balance -both physically and, he hoped, mentally. “Let’s get one thing straight, boy - if we do this, I’m gonna fuck with you. You ain’t gonna fuck with me.”

Engineer had spent his whole life wanting to say, to do, these things, but had always been too shy, too afraid, to act on his true wishes. Here, things were different. The worst that could happen, death, was a daily occurrence. From now on, he wouldn’t be satisfied with bottoming, with rolling over and taking it just to feel another man’s touch. He wanted things on his own terms, or not at all.

Spy’s mouth was hanging open a little and he breathed out a soft “mon dieu”. He tested the strength of the metal hands on his wrists and found it immoveable. He may as well have been bracketed to the wall. “It’s about time,” he said, voice still breathy.

Engineer laughed, low and wicked. “And what does that mean, boy?”

“I am not averse to being ‘fucked with’,” he replied, shivering against the warmth of Engineer’s hand on his neck.

“Good. ‘cause that’s what I intend to do.” Just like their earlier encounter, Engineer gathered Spy into his arms, bridal style -the skinny little thing weighed substantially less than a sentry- and carried him off in the direction of his workshop.

Spy made himself comfortable in the Engineer’s arms, though he scowled a bit at the reminder of being caught in his sneaking last time.

Of course, the towel fell off long before they arrived, leaving Engineer’s round, hair butt bared to the world, his cock bobbing heavily between his legs, smacking Spy’s ass with each step. Luckily, their teammates were still showering and getting dressed so they didn’t run into anyone in the halls.

Spy was soon squirming, grinning, playfully trying to escape the much stronger man.

“Uh-uh. Now that I’ve got you, you aren’t going anywhere.” Engineer grinned, squeezing a little.

Spy gasped at the none-too-gentle squeeze, cock hardening. “Mmm, oui, so you say,” he teased, “but I am a master of escaping.”

Engineer gave him a little toss, catching him again easily. “You wanna go escaping on me, boy?” By then they’d reached the workshop. Engineer cupped Spy’s ass, bracing the little Frenchman against his body while he entered his code and opened the door for them. He set Spy on his workbench, enjoying the feeling of being taller than the other man. Just a little. He fondled himself, thumb tracing the contours of his head, showing off a little. “You think you can take it? At the risk of soundin’ like Solly, this here’s an American cock. Not sure a tiny French thing like you can handle it.”

“Forgive me if I’m less than wowed,” he smirked, leaning back to show himself off to his full advantage, knowing exactly how good he looked in his tailored pants and undershirt. “I can take anything you can dish out.”

“Well, let’s put that to the test, shall we?” Engineer gave Spy a sharp nudge to the ribs, knocking him off balance, before grabbing him around the middle and bodily turning him around so he was on all fours, ass facing Engineer and at perfect working height. “Ain’t that a sight,” he breathed, whistling his approval. “Boy, I am gonna take my time with you.”

Spy shivered a little at Engineer’s voice, leaning forwards to raise his ass up. The workbench was a little cold, but the room itself was warm, warmer than Spy had expected. He was worried it would be too cold to be naked comfortably, but it seemed to be just perfect.

“That’s it,” Engineer purred, encouragingly. “You just show me what you’ve got, now.” Kneeling on the bench attached to his shop table, he gave Spy’s ass an appreciative stroke. “Mmm…damned if I know where all of this comes from,” he gave a very light smack, “when the rest of you’s so skinny.”

“How else will I tempt rough American men into my bed?” he chuckled, moaning at the gentle strike.

“I dunno about that. Sniper ain’t got much rump to speak of. But I sure am going to enjoy this.” Engineer snickered softly, giving another light smack. “You like that? There’s more where that came from.” The Texan was so hard it ached. He’d wanted to do this his whole life, but had never before had an eager partner. Even if Spy allowed only the briefest, gentlest of spankings, Engineer would be ecstatic.

“Oui, please,” Spy groaned, lifting his ass even further into the air, hands flat on the worktable, head turned to the side, cheek pressed against it, “spank me.”

“Ohhhhhh, boy. You don’t even know what you’re gettin’ yourself into, goin’ and sayin’ something like that.” Almost reverently, Engineer stroked Spy’s butt, tracing the curves and planes of it, using one finger between his cheeks, straining the material of his slacks. “Undress for me?” he asked, his voice coming out in a hoarse growl.

Spy sat up, pulling his undershirt over his head and putting it gently aside. He untied his shoes, set them aside and undid his trousers, slipping out of them, folding them carefully and piling them with his undershirt. Lastly, he hooked his thumbs under his silky black briefs and slowly pulled them down, revealing his bare, pale ass to Engineer with a smirk over his shoulder. Once they were off, they went on the pile too, and he lay his arms back down, raising his ass up for more attention.

“Now that is a sight. Pretty as a picture, and you know it, doncha?” Engineer grabbed a rough handful, squeezing firmly. He was breathing heavily, from fear and excitement, as he lifted a hand and gave Spy’s upturned rump another swat, this one a little harder. “How’s that?”

“I hope you can hit harder than that,” Spy gave him an unimpressed look, trying to hide his smile.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be? Don’t come cryin’ to me later, then.” Engineer gave Spy’s right butt cheek a swift backhand, much harder than he’d been hitting before, quickly followed by a forehand to his left.

“Ahhhh,” Spy’s legs trembled a little. Those were much harder and though the backhand stung less than the forehand, it certainly hit him deeper. “You like this, don’t you?” he gasped, “Hitting me, using me?”

“Oui, oui,” Engineer replied, grinning. “You do too, don’t you, darlin’? Havin’ a big ol’ American use you as he pleases?” He gave Spy’s butt a sharp downward smack, cupping his hand to make it louder.

“Less of the American, please, if I could forget your nationality, I would be happy,” Spy teased, then gasped after the last blow, “but yes, I like being under your big rough hands.”

“Shucks,” Engineer chortled, deliberately thickening his accent as he delivered a series of quick, hard blows, “American’s what I am. Ain’t gonna pretend I’m somethin’ I’m not, just for you. I ain’t stoppin’ till you’re red, white and blue.”

“Mon dieu, that was terrible,” Spy groaned. “And might I remind you, those are the colours of my flag as well.” His voice only wobbled a little through the many slaps Engineer dished out, and he felt ridiculously proud that he could manage it, though he gasped a bit at the word flag.

“‘spose that’s true,” Engineer agreed, nodding sagely. “Then it’ll be a little show of…solidarity between our two countries.” He gave Spy’s reddened ass a little rub. “You doin’ alright, boy? Damn, but I do love seein’ that behind of yours jiggle. Mmm!”

“Oui,” he panted, cock starting to drip pre-cum onto the worktable obscenely, his bottom feeling hot and electric, all his nerves lit up. “I’m feeling,” he giggled a little as Engineer gave him a little smack, “tres bon.”

“Glad to hear it, ‘cause I ain’t through with you yet.” Engineer couldn’t help but grin at this new, and rather unexpected, side of Spy. “You wanna try the next level?” Removing his glove, he lightly stroked Spy’s butt with his Gunslinger. He could only imagine how the cool metal would feel on Spy’s hot skin. “I promise I won’t hurt ya…more than you can handle.”

Spy shivered, the cold feeling sparking through him, “Ahh, mon dieu, must it be so cold?” Though he was quite interested in getting a spanking from the Gunslinger. How could he not? He doubted anyone else had had that particular honour.

“Sorry. I’ll put the glove back on.” Engineer replaced his mechanical hand with his organic hand, smoothing away the goosebumps he’d raised and warming the sensitive flesh.

“I did not say that!” Spy protested, “I want it, just… warmer.” The glove wasn’t nearly as erotic as the bare, shiny metal of Engineer’s hand.

“Well, alright then. I’ve got an idea. You’ll be alright here a minute?” Engineer rested his hand on Spy’s backside, rather possessively, but also to comfort him. He didn’t want to take his hands off the little thing, honestly.

“Oui, I can wait,” he murmured, resting his chin on his hands, ass still in the air, feeling wonderfully and terribly exposed.

Engineer kept a container of heated oil in his workshop, for quenching. He thought it would be about the right temperature, and a little grease wouldn’t hurt the Gunslinger. With a last little pat, he strode over to the oil and dipped his mechanical hand in, swirling it around for a minute to get it nice and warm. Reluctantly, he wiped off the excess oil—as nice as it would look dripping down Spy’s sides, he doubted the fussy Frenchman would be terribly pleased by the mess. “How’s that?” he asked, lightly stroking Spy’s ribs with the Gunslinger. “Better?”

“Ahh, oui, much better. Though a bit oily,” he made a face. He arched again, waiting for the first blow with bated breath.

“You just be glad I wiped it off. And I intend to get you a whole lot oilier before we’re through,” Engineer cautioned. Just for that, he made Spy wait for it, petting the taller man’s sides and buttocks softly, relishing the sight of him lifting his ass and all but whimpering as he waited for the spanking to continue.

“S’il te plait,” he groaned. The waiting was terrible, not being sure when the blow was coming was difficult for him and he couldn’t see what Engineer was doing from his position.

“Please what?” Engineer asked, innocently, metal fingers tracing the fine bones of Spy’s hips.

“Spank me,” he pleaded, “don’t make me wait.”

“Any reason I shouldn’t? I don’t want to give you the wrong idea, now; that you’re in charge of the situation.” Engineer’s fingers dug into Spy’s hip. “‘cause you ain’t.”

“I know, I’m not, please, it’s …please,” he repeated, more fervently. “Please.”

“Good boy. Beggin’ suits you. It’s a much better use for your mouth…though I’ve got other designs for it later.” He chuckled, low and menacing, giving Spy’s upturned rump a sharp smack with his Gunslinger. He had to be very careful using it this way—he’d certainly never spanked someone with it, and it would be very easy to get carried away and crush Spy’s pelvis. He couldn’t exactly feel how hard he was hitting, but he’d had the device long enough to know how much force he was using through years of practice. And a lot of broken eggs.

Spy cried out, cock twitching up towards his belly. He grabbed the far edge of the work table with his fingers, clutching at it for something solid to hold onto. The blow was hard and deep, like being hit with a bat or a metal paddle. Though he’d been hit by many things before, it;d never been quite like this. “Ahhhhh,” he managed.

“You alright boy?” Engineer’s hand stilled, caressing Spy’s rump, ready to gather the Frenchman up and soothe him if he’d gone too far. He didn’t know Spy well enough to be able to tell his happy noises from his sounds of pain.

“Mmhm,” he murmured, nodding his head, his upper body basically limp against the table, thighs quivering, cock leaking. “Yes, please,” he wasn’t sure if this was quite the right answer, but it was close and he was happy to ask for more.

“Ain’t you just the cutest little bug?” Engineer laughed, delivering another firm smack. He was starting to feel a little giddy, himself, and his cock would soon be demanding his attention. But he wanted to draw this out a little longer.

“Haaa,” Spy felt tears well up in his eyes at that slap, this one far more stingy. “Ohhhh, mon dieu,” he bit his lip to hold back a sob, “I am not a bug,” he protested weakly.

“‘course not. Whatever you say,” Engineer told him, gently teasing. “I reckon you’re about done, and, well…like I said, I’ve got other plans for your mouth. Let’s get you turned around, alright?” He lightly petted Spy’s rump, inspecting it for welts or anything more serious than a bit of heat and redness.

Spy quickly dabbed at his eyes, leaning heavily on his forearms in an attempt to push himself up and turn around. “Non, I can take more,” he protested, even as he turned himself to face Engineer, feeling weak and rather more vulnerable than he would have liked.

“Uh-huh. If I have my way, we’ll be doin’ this again. No need to overdo it the first time.” Engineer stroked Spy’s balaclava covered head. “Now, I’ve got you red, and I’ve no doubt you’ll turn blue. Let’s see about the white.” He slid forward and knelt higher, offering his cock enticingly at mouth-level. His head was damp and purple. “You’re in luck this time, boy. You got me goin’ so much, I ain’t gonna last long. But you’re gonna take it all, aincha?”

Spy nodded, looking up at Engineer with wet eyes, opening his mouth eagerly and taking his cock into his mouth. His tongue slid under the bottom of Engineer’s cock and he closed his mouth around the head of Engineer’s cock, teeth carefully kept away from his skin. He breathed through his nose, quickly, his own cock dripping as he slid Engineer further down his throat, the head pressing into the back of his throat.

“Mmm, that’s it, boy. You suck it real good. You love takin’ a man’s cock, doncha? I think next time I’ll have to get Sniper in here, you can take one at each end. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Engineer was babbling a little. He was still inexperienced at receiving rather than giving head, and he was already painfully aroused from spanking Spy. “Ohhh, boy, I ain’t gonna last long at all, the way you’re goin’.” He grabbed the back of Spy’s mask, hanging on for dear life.

Though he didn’t appreciate having his mask tugged on, Spy was happy to have Engineer’s hands on his head while he sucked him. He relaxed his throat and took as much of the Texan’s cock into his mouth as he could. His ass was stinging and sore, his eyes wet, his mouth stretched wide, being praised and told very nice things; this was not how he’d expected his evening to go, but he was enjoying every second of it. He lifted one of his hands to wrap around the base of Engineer’s cock, the other one playing with his balls, enjoying the heavy warmth in his gloved palm.

That was all it took; at the feeling of those soft, supple leather gloves on his cock, Engineer bucked hard into Spy, coming down the Frenchman’s throat with a deep, rumbling groan.

Spy swallowed a few times, pulling away and licking his lips, panting hard. “Mon dieu.”

“Shit, boy. I didn’t hurt you?” Engineer let go of Spy’s neck, pulling away a little, looking down at the Frenchman with concern.

“Non, of course not,” he chuckled, still out of breath. “But please…” he gestured to his own hard cock. It was twitching and jumping against the coarse black trail of hair leading down to his groin, slick with precum.

Engineer grinned. “Mmm…what could you possibly want me to do with that?” Though he was still a little shaky himself, Engineer stood and grabbed Spy around the middle. Lifting the slender Frenchman, he carried Spy to the small cot he kept in his workshop for naps and laid him down on it, hips close to the edge, legs dangling over the side, cock temptingly raised. “You want me to suck you, or finger you? I’d fuck you, but…well, I won’t be ready to go again for a while.”

“Whatever you want,” he murmured, happy to be carried about by Engineer. He spread his legs wide for him, showing himself off.

“Mmm…well, you were such a good boy, takin’ everything I could give you…I think I just might do both. You just lay here a moment.” Giving Spy’s flat stomach a brief pat, Engineer fetched a bottle of lube. Holding up his organic hand and his gloved Gunslinger, he offered Spy a choice. “You seemed mighty fond of this earlier,” he said, indicating his mechanical hand, “but I understand if you don’t want it pryin’ around inside you. Though, I’ll have you know, Sniper did. And he was a very satisfied customer.” Engineer smirked down at the prone Spy.

Spy grimaced when he heard that Sniper had gotten to try the Gunslinger out before he had. “I will take the Gunslinger,” he purred, “please.”

“‘course you will.” Engineer shook his head; really, Spy was entirely too easy. He poured a generous blob of lube into the Gunslinger’s palm, slicking his fingers with it, giving Spy a preview of what he was in for. Kneeling between Spy’s legs, Engineer pressed the tip of one finger to the Frenchman’s entrance, rubbing in slow, gentle circles to get him nice and slick before he attempted any further penetration.

The shape of the finger was odd, like nothing Spy had ever taken before. Even through the glove, he could feel that it was rounded, but with a distinct edge. It was wide too, not the easiest to take all at once. He moaned as Engineer rubbed at him, taking his cock in hand and stroking himself.

“Aw, darlin’,” Engineer purred, “you’ve done quite enough for one night. You just lie back and let me take care of you.” Gently pushing Spy’s hand aside, Engineer lowered his mouth to Spy’s cock, using his free hand to explore the shaft.

“Ahh,” Spy fell back on the cot, his body going limp. He revelled in the sensations Engineer was slowly overwhelming him with, gasping and panting as he neared his orgasm far more quickly than he would have liked.

Grinning around his mouthful, Engineer revelled in the apparent power he had over Spy. Very slowly, he slid one gloved finger deep inside the Frenchman, his mouth sliding down Spy’s head at the same rate until his lips touched his other hand, wrapped around the base of Spy’s shaft.

“Mmn,” Spy gave a few soft cries before gripping Engineer’s head, cumming in his mouth, his muscles tightening around the finger in his ass.

Engineer kept sucking and gently fingering Spy until he’d finished. Pulling back, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning up at Spy. “Damn, you’re tight. Definitely going to have to fuck you later.” He climbed onto the bed on unsteady legs, gathering Spy into his arms and petting every bit of the taller man he could reach.

“I don’t think you’re up for it,” Spy laughed, poking Engineer in the chest with a gloved finger.

“Nope, not tonight, that’s for sure.” Engineer poked him back, lightly tickling along his ribs. “But I don’t reckon you are, either.”

“Mmm, perhaps not,” he squirmed against Engineer, swatting away the tickling hands. “None of that, s’il te plait.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Engineer yawned, pulling Spy tighter against himself. “You gonna stay here tonight, or is that against your fancy spy code?” He grinned to himself, remembering how he and Sniper had found Spy that morning.

“I suppose I could stay,” he sniffed, nestling in against Engineer and making himself comfortable.

“I’d like that,” Engineer replied, softly, allowing Spy to adjust him to his liking. His eyes were already drifting shut with the comfortable weight—well, such as it was, in Spy’s case—of a warm body pressed against his own.

Within minutes, Spy was asleep, hands twitching as he fell into a dream.

“Sweet li’l bug,” Engineer whispered, half asleep himself. “Let’s see how you do in battle tomorrow, hmm?” Chuckling to himself, he held Spy tight and drifted off. His last thought was to wonder if eventually Sniper would be able to join them. That would make things just…perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the ultimate evolution...Slashed Tires! (Engineer/Spy/Sniper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really love Heavy. I don't say it often enough, but I do <3

“So, mate,” Sniper elbowed Engineer’s ribs as they stood in line to get breakfast the next morning, “have a good night? Tell us all about it.” He grinned at his friend, glancing over to where Spy was already seated, having shown up uncharacteristically early—with Engineer.

Engineer grinned a little, face flushed. “It was a good night,” he agreed. “Got to try something a little rougher with him.” He looked across the room to Spy, then back to Sniper. “I was actually wondering if you were interested in all three of us getting together sometime?”

“Yeh, I’d like that.” Sniper smiled down at the Texan, adjusting himself as his trousers got uncomfortably tight.

“Me too, slim,” Engineer grabbed his full plate and headed towards Spy, who had considerably less on his plate. Engineer had always been a big breakfast person.

“Quit squirmin’ around so much! Ya got ants in your freakin’ pants or somethin’?” Scout demanded of Spy, who he’d sat beside. “Jeez! Some people just can’t sit still.”

“Oui, some people,” Spy rolled his eyes, ignoring Scout as best he could. It was difficult to find a comfortable position to sit in; his ass was definitely bruised. It had been a purple-ish colour this morning. He could see Sniper and Engineer talking together as they served themselves and it made him paranoid. Were they talking about him? It seemed like they were, by the way they kept looking in his direction.

Sniper bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the expression on Spy’s face. Watching the Frenchman blush and squirm, he had a pretty good idea of what his lovers had gotten up to the night before. “Why don’t you go sit by Demo, eh Scout? Look how nice ’n still he’s sittin’.”

Sticking his tongue out at Spy, Scout stood and carried his breakfast over to where Demo was sitting. Soon, he was laughing at an outrageous tale of monster hunting as he gobbled his breakfast.

“How we feelin’ this morning, gorgeous?” Sniper asked, reaching down to give Spy’s bum a good, firm pinch to confirm his theory.

“Stop that!” Spy swatted his hand away. “You’re a wretched bushman.”

Engineer sat with the two men, smiling as he started in on his breakfast. It was nice to listen to the two of them bicker like a married couple. Though he loved… liked? he wasn’t sure about which yet- both of them individually, it was great to see them together too.

“Yep, I am.” Sniper grinned, pleased that his assumption had been correct. Tucking into his breakfast, he smiled at his companions. “So, ah, anyone got any plans for tonight?” Sniper had always been very open about his sexuality, and had never seen the point of shame. Cautious, yes—there were still plenty of places where it wasn’t safe to be queer—but not ashamed. And this was definitely not one of those places.

“Non, no plans so far,” Spy purred, watching his lovers eat, picking over the remains of his toast and honey, sipping slowly at his coffee. “Though that could change.”

Engineer flushed, grinning. “I was kinda hoping to spend my night with two handsome men,” he admitted.

“Well, I might be handsome, but I’m not sure who else you’re referring to,” Spy smirked at Sniper, nudging his shin with a pointed shoe.

Grinning toothily, Sniper kicked Spy in the shin. Not too hard, but enough to give him a jolt. “Sounds ‘bout right to me,” he said, ignoring Spy’s comment. “Only thing better ’n’ a handsome bloke is two handsome blokes, I’ve always said.”

“Oui, still, I’m not sure where we’ll find a second one out here,” he remarked to Engineer, kicking Sniper back.

“Who were you thinking for a third, luv?” Sniper asked Engineer, raising his voice a little. “Lots of options ‘round here.” He wrapped his leg around Spy’s, forcibly hauling it closer.

Spy grunted, pinching Sniper in the side. Their teammates were starting to stare.

Engineer looked at them both, seriously. “What are you both, children?”

Spy ignored him, jabbing Sniper in the kidney.

“Nah, mate.” Again, Sniper spoke only to Engineer, grabbing Spy in a headlock. “Just…some people don’t have any bloody manners. Gotta be…put in their place.”

Heavy, blushing, tugged at Scout’s arm. “Come, leetle Scout. Is time to get ready for battle.”

“Aw, man! No way! I wanna see who wins!” Scout jerked his arm free, leaning out to peer around Heavy’s massive body at Sniper and Spy. “Spy’s actin’ super weird today.”

Engineer slammed his hand down on the table with a loud crack, making everyone jump. He immediately flushed, ears turning red. He’d cracked the table. “Aw, darnit,” he cursed.

Spy froze, midway through considering whether or not he should bite Sniper’s arm or just stab him, turning to look at Engineer with wide eyes. It made his body quiver a bit, knowing the hand that had just cracked a wooden table had spanked him last night, and fingered him. His mouth went a bit dry and he squirmed out of Sniper’s grip.

“Sorry, mate,” Sniper said, eyes just as wide. “Guess we got a little carried away.” He slid his foot down Spy’s leg, then traced back up to his groin. “But I think we’re good now, aren’t we?” Standing, he gave Engineer’s shoulder an apologetic squeeze, grabbing the back of Spy’s neck and giving him a little shake. He grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen, making sure to thank Pyro for breakfast before sauntering out to get ready for the day’s battle.

“Holy shit! What the fuck! That was…amazing!” Scout scampered past Heavy and over to Engineer’s table. “You were just like…tchah!” Scout smacked the table, wincing as the solid, scarred wood hurt his hand, “and it was like krckhh!!!” He mimed the table breaking in two.

Heavy raised a thick eyebrow, glancing from Scout and Demo’s table to the broken one. He gave it an experimental tap, and it held firm. Clearly, there was more to Engineer than met the eye, but he wasn’t sure what. Perhaps Medic would know.

Spy gave Sniper a glare, but he wasn’t really that angry. Damn bushman.

Engineer flushed even darker. “Uh, heh, just an accident, nothing more,” he assured Scout, putting the Gunslinger on his thigh under the table so it wouldn’t get stared at. “Must just be a weak spot or somethin’.” He didn’t want his teammates to shun him or feel intimidated. Yeah, of all the men in the world, these were the most likely to understand, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Some of them he still hardly knew.

Spy saw Engineer hiding his hand and immediately stood, poking Scout in the chest. “Not everyone is as weak and fragile as you, you know,” he smirked.

“Oh yeah? You say that to my face, you…” Scout bounced on the balls of his feet while he tried to come up with something, “you…jerk!”

“I did say it to your face, petit,” Spy said coldly, “what are you going to do about it?”

“No fighting, you two,” Engineer scolded, looking around to see if anyone else was still staring.

Heavy briefly met Engineer’s eyes, giving him a flat, calculating look. He didn’t know what Engineer was hiding, but he intended to find out. Giving Pyro a little nod of thanks, he went in search of Medic before the battle began, bringing the absent-minded German a plate of food.

Medic was still in his medical wing, talking animatedly with the BLU Spy’s head as he drew out plans for something. “Nein, don’t be ridiculous. Just because you want to smoke doesn’t mean I am lighting zhat for you,” he laughed. “You’ll fill the fridge up with smoke. You have no lungs anyway.”

Heavy pulled a face when he realized who his doktor was talking to. The head unsettled him deeply, but…it seemed to make Medic happy, and, bizarrely, the BLU Spy didn’t seem to mind all that much. He and Medic seemed to have bonded over the experience; perhaps the Spy saw his confinement as a sort of forced vacation? Heavy cleared his throat to announce his presence, holding out the plate. “Doktor missed breakfast. Again,” he chided gently.

“Ja, I got busy,” he smiled when he heard Heavy’s voice, taking the BLU Spy’s head and tucking it back into the fridge, with a new cigarette between his lips, “Some privacy, danke,” he told the head. “Danke, Heavy, I would forget my head if it weren’t for you,” he burst into laughter at his own joke.

“Ha. Ha-ha.” Heavy set the plate of food down where the smell would hopefully entice his partner. “Have question for you. About Engineer.”

Medic sat and talked between mouthfuls. “Ja, what about him?”

Heavy frowned, trying to think of how to phrase this in English. “He…broke table during breakfast. Is…very difficult, I am thinking. To break.”

The German frowned at him, trying to figure out exactly what he meant. “He broke the table? And you think he must not be an ordinary man to break a table like that?”

“Da! Tochno…exactly!”

“Ah, ja…” he fiddled with his food, “Heavy, you know I feel a lot of affection for you, but I think perhaps you ought to ask Engineer personally. You are correct in your assumption, though, I can tell you zhat.” He continued to eat, watching Heavy’s face. He was so glad that he had such a man on his team, willing to back him up, to listen to him, to spend time with him.

Heavy nodded. “Understand. Spasibo, doktor.” He gave Medic a gentle kiss on the forehead and a very gentle squeeze on the shoulder. He watched his doktor eat, pleased and content. After the battle, he would speak with Engineer and resolve this mystery.

***

“Engineer?” After they’d showered and dressed, Heavy gently tapped his teammate’s shoulder, keeping a respectful distance away. It didn’t do to crowd anyone in this place.

“Yup?” Engineer had a feeling he knew what this was about. He’d seen the way Heavy was looking at him in the mess hall that morning.

“Would like to arm wrestle?”

Yep. “Ah, shucks,” he laughed. “I suppose that’s one way to go about it.” He sat down and offered Heavy his gloved hand. He was going to have to get this out in the open eventually.

Heavy grinned broadly, sitting opposite Engineer and taking the offered hand. Planting his elbow, he counted to three, then began pushing Engineer’s hand toward the table.

With no real effort, Engineer evenly pressed the back of Heavy’s hand down to the table.

Heavy roared with laughter. “Tiny man is very strong; stronger than Heavy!” Heavy gave Engineer a knowing look. “Is true with other arm?”

“Nope, just this one. Mighty quick to catch on, aren’t you?” Engineer pulled off his glove, showing Heavy the Gunslinger, watching the big Russian’s face.

Shrugging modestly, Heavy examined the mechanical hand. “Is…beautiful,” he said, softly. “May touch?”

“Sure,” Engineer tried to swallow, but his heart was in his throat as he held the hand out for his teammate.

“Spasibo. Ah, thank you.” Very carefully, Heavy reached out and placed the hand in the palm of his own, much larger one. “Was…accident?” Heavy asked, frowning sympathetically even as he continued exploring the Gunslinger with his other hand.

Of course, he asked that. Even Spy and Sniper hadn’t asked that yet. “Ah, no. I did it to myself,” he admitted, gently closing the Gunslinger into a fist and turning it 360 degrees to show Heavy how it moved.

Heavy nodded. He had to stop for a moment, to think of how to express himself in his very limited English. “Heavy has always been big,” he said, slowly, “always able to defend family. Others…not so lucky.” He gave the Gunslinger a gentle squeeze. “Is understandable, this thing you do.”

Engineer swallowed hard, willing himself not to tear up. “Thanks, Heavy, that’s real kind of you. I know it ain’t exactly usual, so I try to keep it to myself. Made kind of a mess of that this mornin’,” he chuckled.

“Da, of course.” Heavy let go of Engineer’s hand, pausing for a moment before continuing. “Is…new, and strange. Did not expect to find…” he paused again, blushing, “love here, in this place.” He raised a knowing eyebrow at Engineer.

The Texan laughed, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, big fella,” he gave Heavy’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Thanks.”

“Da. And…thank you. For sharing. Is not easy, no?” Heavy grinned back at his teammate. “Good luck; will need it. Chose…hard? Not that doktor is easy,” he amended, frowning at the thought of the BLU Spy’s head.

“Yep, I sure did,” Engineer chuckled. “And you’re welcome. I’m glad this team is what it is,” he patted Heavy on the shoulder. Darnit, now he was going to have to sit down Spy and Sniper and tell them it wasn’t some kind of horrible engineering accident.

“Me, also.” Heavy clapped Engineer on the shoulder. “Engineer is credit to team,” he said. Thinking of his doktor, it was probably about time to feed him again. “Thank you, for showing.” He gave Engineer a friendly nod before going in search of Medic.

Engineer said goodbye before heading to Sniper’s camper, where he was fairly sure he would find both of his lovers.

Spy and Sniper were involved in a heated, if playful, discussion about the relative merits of kukris versus balisongs. So far, no blood had been shed.

Engineer let himself in after a cursory knock, chuckling when he found them fighting so animatedly. “Do you two ever stop arguing?”

Sniper grinned, flicking a hand over Spy’s groin and making the Frenchman gasp. “Sometimes. If we’ve got something better to do. Everythin’ alright? You’re later than we were expecting.”

“Yeah, I had a nice little chat with Heavy. And I, ah, actually have something I need to tell both of you,” he said more seriously.

Sniper leaned forward, looking concerned. “…alright.”

With a practiced swish, Spy folded his knife and tucked it away, nervously retrieving his cigarette case and extracting one. This was it. He’d been expecting something like this, only…only not so soon. Engineer had chosen one of them, most likely Sniper. And he couldn’t blame the Texan, not really.

“It’s uh,” he was struggling to find the right words for this, feeling an awful lot like there was a pressure on his chest as he spoke. “It’s about my Gunslinger.”

Spy frowned; not exactly what he’d been expecting.

“Heh,” Sniper grinned. “I really enjoyed it, mate. And from what Spy’s been tellin’ me, so did he.”

“I know, and I’m glad you both like it, but I realized when I was talkin’ to Heavy that I didn’t tell you much about it,” his accent got noticeably thicker as he muddled through what he was trying to say. “I, well, heck there ain’t no easy way to say this. It wasn’t an accident.”

Now it was Sniper’s turn to frown. It wasn’t an accident that Engineer hadn’t told them much?

Spy’s eyes widened beneath his mask. “You did it on purpose,” he said, flat and blunt.

“Yes,” he sounded almost relieved that Spy had understood. “I didn’t lose my hand, I removed it.”

Spy shrugged, lighting his cigarette, offering one to each of his lovers and hoping they couldn’t see his relief. “I suspected that might be the case, or at least, I’m not terribly surprised.”

It took Sniper longer to process this information, but he patted the bed beside the two of them. “Doesn’t make much difference to me either way, mate. I’ve traveled a lot, met a lot of people. Hardly the strangest body modification I’ve ever encountered. Makes more sense’n a lot of ‘em, m’self included.” He grinned.

Engineer sat on the bed limply, smiling at the two of them with relief, taking a cigarette from Spy. He flopped back on the bed, taking a drag and grinning like an idiot. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear that.”

“Moi aussi,” Spy said, rather cryptically, leaning back against the wall of the camper, tucked between his two lovers. “So,” he clapped his hands to get their attention, “if we are to proceed, I believe we will require a larger bed.”

Sniper pinched Spy’s thigh. “’s big enough for me—”

Spy snorted. “No, it’s not. You have to curl up in order to fit.”

Sniper flicked his ear beneath the mask. “You wanna talk about curling up, mate? Need I remind you how we found you this morning?”

“Yes, well,” Spy continued, quickly, “this bed is not sufficient for our combined needs.”

Engineer chuckled. “Well, my cot’s a bit bigger,” he offered.

“Oui…perhaps we could steal at least two of our beds from the rooms Scout has annexed. I think we should be able to make enough room in your workshop, don’t you, Engineer?”

“I think I could make room, as long as you don’t mind being tucked behind my truck,” Engineer smiled, giving Spy a quick kiss. He handed Sniper his keys. “I trust you to move my baby,” he winked. “Just like I trust Spy to break into my shop without breakin’ the lock. I’ll grab the mattresses for now, don’t think we need the beds themselves for tonight.”

“Tucked behind your truck, indeed! And I can move your ‘baby’ just as well as he can!” Spy protested. “And I wouldn’t have to break in if you would simply give me a code.”

“You want a hand movin’ the mattresses? I could bring your truck ‘round,” Sniper suggested.

“You know Solly’s code, don’tcha?” Engineer teased. “And nah, I’ve got it, the rooms are just next door. I’ll see you both in a few minutes.”

“I do!” Spy called after him, “but it doesn’t work for anyone but him! Your machinery is flawed!”

“Hey, now, mate. Them’s fightin’ words.” Sniper grabbed Spy’s shoulders, turning him around and frog-marching him to the workshop door. “You can get us in, right?”

Spy sniffed haughtily. “Of course I can get us in.” Within a few minutes, muttering under his breath in French the whole time, he had the door open. He ushered Sniper inside, turning on the lights. “And now I am to be…fucked behind a truck, like some kind of…” He waved a gloved hand. “I don’t even know. A…Texas harlot. A…hayseed.”

Engineer came in, mattresses in tow. “What was that?” he smirked, tossing the two mattresses on the floor. Luckily he kept his shop floor clean as a whistle - with the help of a little robot buddy.

“Nothin’. Just Spy bein’…well, Spy. You were quick, mate. I didn’t even have time to move the truck. You want this,” he gently shoved Spy forward, “or these?” He offered the keys.

“I’ll take the Spy,” Engineer chuckled, grabbing the skinny Frenchman and pushing him down on the mattresses.

“Mon dieu!” Spy protested, even as his body reacted favourably to the rough treatment. “I wanted to examine them first—I don’t even want to think about what Scout gets up to on these.” That said, he lay back, pinned beneath Engineer, legs spread.

Sniper swallowed, hard. “Maybe…maybe we could move it later?” He stared down at his lovers, biting his chapped lips with sharp canines as he watched them wrestle.

“Yeah, this’ll do for tonight,” Engineer agreed. “Not much privacy, but no one’s gonna walk in anyway.” He grabbed Spy’s wrists and forced them down to the bed, kissing the man roughly.

“Oh, mate…” Sniper’s voice had dropped to a low, husky growl at the scene unfolding before him. “That’s just…bloody gorgeous. I don’t know whether I want to watch or dive right in!”

A high, keening moan escaped Spy’s lips, and he struggled a little, testing Engineer’s grip on him. The Texan’s stubble was scratchy on the bits of his skin that were bare, catching in his mask. “Please!” he cried, to either or both of them, it wasn’t clear. “I need…” He lifted his thin hips as high off the mattresses as he could with his upper body trapped.

“What d’you need?” Engineer drawled, loosening Spy’s tie and using it to bind his wrists together. “You need me to be rough with you?” He squeezed Spy’s shoulders, none-too-gently. “You need some attention?” he felt Spy’s chest through his shirt, tweaking one of his nipples.

“Oui, yes, please, all of that…!” Spy squirmed and writhed, helpless to do anything but lie there and take it.

“Mmm…” Biting his lip again, Sniper quickly shucked his trousers, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His vest, shirt and undershirt were quick to follow. “Think I’ll just watch for a bit…jump in a little later.” He sat at Engineer’s workbench, long legs spread wide as he touched himself, eyes hooded with pleasure at what he saw.

Engineer winked up at Sniper. “You jump in any time,” he said, starting to undress Spy. Since he’d already bound his hands he could only unbutton his shirt, unable to pull it off with Spy’s hands tied. He found himself stymied by Spy’s undershirt. In one quick jerk, he tore it, pulling it apart and exposing Spy’s thin chest. He made fast work of the rest of Spy’s clothes, tossing them off the side of the mattress. Once Spy was mostly bare, he bent down and sucked at his neck, leaving a big red hickey behind.

“Was that really…! Ohhhh…” Spy was cut off mid-protest at the destruction of his clothes as Engineer started sucking.

“Dunno how much longer I can wait,” Sniper panted. “Heads or tails, mate?”

“How about tails? I haven’t gotten to try that with him yet,” he admitted, face flushed with excitement. He cupped Spy’s behind, squeezing and kneading at him. “That sound okay to you, darlin’?” he asked Spy.

“I am not to be…divvied up!” Spy protested, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it. Honestly, he rather liked the idea of his lovers choosing which end to take without consulting him. He nodded, to show he was amenable, even as he continued to mutter in French.

“Aces! I was, ah, sorta hopin’ for heads,” Sniper admitted, climbing down from his perch and kneeling in front of Spy. “Up on all fours, you.”

Engineer grabbed Spy and rolled him over, pulling him up onto his knees and elbows, kissing his back as he did so, hands gentle on Spy’s hips and tummy. He started to undress himself, rather hurriedly, running a hand over Spy’s ass worshipfully.

“Me ’n’ Truckie’re gonna give ya a proper bloody rootin’, an’ you’re gonna love it,” Sniper purred in Spy’s ear, relishing the sight of the Frenchman squirming and mewling between them.

“Please, stop talking and _fuck me_!” Spy struggled again the tie binding his wrists, wriggling his derriere, mouth reaching for Sniper.

“Darnit, one second,” Engineer stood, going to root through a nearby drawer until he came out with a bottle of lube. “There, all ready for you,” he chuckled. Kneeling between Spy’s thighs, he poured some of the lube out onto his hand, slicking up his cock. As he stroked, he kissed Spy’s raised ass, licking just around the pucker, and finally, running his tongue over it.

Spy cried out at the feeling of that broad, blunt tongue filling him, almost a scream. He threw himself backward, trying to get more of that feeling, more of that tongue.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Sniper growled, grabbing Spy’s shoulders and hauling him back, digging his nails in a little. He grabbed Spy’s jaw, giving his cheek something between a pat and a slap, turning the Frenchman’s face to look at Sniper’s cock. “You wanna be gentle, mate, leave me rough?” he asked Engineer, over Spy’s body.

Engineer had to pull away from eating Spy’s ass to respond to the Australian, grinning, mouth wet. “You be as rough as you like with him,” he told Sniper. “I’ll take him real nice… though I can’t promise I won’t give him a slap or two.” He stroked his broad, warm hand over Spy’s back, nearly spanning it. He slid his tongue back into Spy, opening him up.

“Too right,” Sniper agreed, forcing Spy’s head down until the Frenchman’s lips just touched the purple head of his cock. “You know what to do, doncha?” He let Spy have his head for a moment while he got into position, giving him a rough, approving pat.

Torn between them, Spy was completely undone. Already, he could hardly keep himself on all fours, and he knew it was only going to get more difficult. He stretched his neck out as far as he could, wrapping his lips around Sniper’s erection, even as he tried to arch back into that hot, wicked tongue filling his other end.

Feeling Spy quiver and moan as he lapped at him, Engineer couldn’t help but chuckle. He pulled away, wiped his mouth, and slid his slick thumb deep into Spy. He was already relaxed and opened easily to Engineer’s gloved thumb, his organic hand still holding the Frenchman in place. “How’s that for you, slim?” Engineer grinned over Spy’s back at Sniper.

Unable to speak or even cry out, all Spy could do was moan and hum around Sniper’s cock, bound hands scrabbling at the mattress in his eagerness.

“Bloody brilliant.” Sniper grinned back, grabbing Spy by the scruff, reaching just below his mask. “He’s…unh…clearly done this a time or two.”

“I’m sure,” he laughed, sliding in his index finger along with his thumb and gently pulling them apart, kissing Spy’s back as he did. “There, darlin’, that’s just lovely, you’re openin’ up so good for me.”

Determined to match Engineer’s every gentle word and touch with roughness and vulgarity, Sniper gripped the back of Spy’s neck harder, yanking him closer. “Yeah, you like this, doncha? Bein’ used, bein’ taken by two men at once, on all fours where you belong?”

Eyes watering a little, Spy could barely nod his agreement, driven deep onto Sniper’s cock as Engineer’s thick fingers filled him. He felt stretched in every direction, pulled thin as he fought to impale his ass while Sniper pulled him forward.

Engineer took his time stretching Spy. He reslicked his cock, aching to start fucking Spy, loving the sounds he was making around Sniper’s dick. He was getting even harder watching him and Sniper together, watching Sniper’s face get redder as he got closer to cumming, watching Spy throw himself backwards and forwards for more attention at one end or the other. Slowly, gently, his cock pressed in, sliding in easily.

“Fuuuuck, mate,” Sniper hissed, wrapping both hands around the back of Spy’s neck, both to support himself and to pull the other man closer. “I hope he feels as good at your end as he does at mine.” Sniper wasn’t sure if he wanted this to last forever—him, buried balls-deep in Spy’s throat, Engineer fucking him, Spy stretched between them—or if he wanted to cum immediately, watching Spy’s mouth fill, feeling that throat work as he swallowed.

Spy cried out silently, effectively gagged, as Engineer’s thick, blunt head filled him. It was an easy stretch, given how carefully he’d been prepared, but it felt…beyond amazing. He was torn between Engineer’s gentle hands and soft words, and Sniper’s rough grip and growled curses.

“Like hot silk,” Engineer purred, wrapping his hands around Spy’s hips, stroking them with careful fingers, sliding his cock in all the way with a low groan. “Damn, boy, you take it like you’re made for it, don’tcha?”

“He was, mate…” Sniper agreed, nails digging into Spy’s scalp. “’s all he’s good for. Oh, fuck, Spy…!” Almost bellowing, Sniper slammed his hips forward, cumming down Spy’s throat.

Glad he’d had some warning, Spy braced himself, taking a deep breath before Sniper filled his mouth and throat. He swallowed, convulsively, working every drop out of Sniper. He swallowed as much as he could, but some still dribbled out of the sides of his mouth. He clenched around Engineer’s cock, pleased that Sniper had come and he could concentrate on what the Texan was doing to him.

Engineer had sped up quite a bit, watching Sniper cum. His belly and thighs slapped against Spy’s ass as he fucked him hard, hands starting to grab hold tighter, fingers biting into Spy’s skin. “Damn, boy,” he moaned.

Spy’s toes curled, feet scrabbling for purchase on the mattress as Engineer almost lifted him off it completely. He eagerly threw himself backward, driving himself back against Engineer’s cock every time the Texan pulled away.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easily, mate.” Once he’d regained control of his limbs, Sniper let go of Spy with one hand, keeping the other firmly locked around his teammate’s neck. He pushed his fingers past Spy’s cum-slick lips, hooking them in the Frenchman’s jaw and pulling him forward, keeping his mouth filled.

Engineer chuckled as he watched Sniper pull Spy forwards, pulling back on his hips hard, letting Spy feel them both tug him in opposite directions. Feeling Spy tightening on him, driving himself back was starting to get to him. “You getting close, baby?” he asked, thumbs rubbing little circles on Spy’s back.

Spy nodded as much as he could, exaggerating the motion, hoping Engineer could pick up on it.

“He’s nodding. Not sure if you can tell, mate,” Sniper said, helpfully.

“Oh good,” the Texan laughed, breaths coming shorter and harder as he pounded into his lover. “You cum for me, pet,” he told Spy, hips losing their rhythm as he began to spurt inside Spy.

Seeing that Spy was close and mindful of his teeth, Sniper withdrew his fingers and instead gripped the Frenchman’s jaw. “Cum, Spook. Cum for us,” he demanded.

Spy came with a choked scream, throwing himself back against Engineer hard enough to bruise, if the Texan hadn’t had a little more padding. He came in hard spurts, spraying the mattress beneath him, a few drops spattering his chest hair as he bucked.

Engineer groaned, sliding out of Spy and flopping on his side, breathless. “Hoo, boy, that… that was amazing,” he grabbed Spy and pulled him down into his arms, kissing him all over.

“Bloody hell,” Sniper agreed, giving Spy’s face one last firm pat before collapsing, gently pulling Spy down with him. “That was…” The Australian laughed, wildly. “I’ve had plenty of sex in my time, but that…that was somethin’ else.” He kissed Spy as well, all over his mask, shoulders and neck, his hand reaching back to find Engineer’s for a squeeze. “Wasn’t too much for you, luv?” he asked Spy.

Spy nodded, then shook his head. His eyes were glazed, staring at nothing, a dazed grin on his face, though he also looked like he might cry. The touching, the kisses, it was almost too much, almost enough to make him want to pull away, but at the same time…it was the best thing he’d ever felt. “Please, untie me,” he requested, voice low and hoarse, with just an edge of desperation. He needed to be free, able to run if he needed to. It had been wonderful at the time, but now he felt dangerously close to panic.

Engineer untied him quickly, rubbing his skinny wrists a little. “You okay?” he stroked Spy’s masked head, as if he could pet his hair through it. “I know that was a lot… shucks, I’m sorry, that was too much to ask all at once.”

“I’m f-fine,” Spy said, his voice breaking a little. With a great deal of effort, he rolled over so he could see Engineer’s face. It took even more effort to make a reassuring smile, but he didn’t want Engineer to think he’d done anything wrong. “It was a lot, but it was…it was perfect.” He cuddled between his two lovers, shivering a little. With his wrists free, he felt much calmer, able to breathe more easily.

Engineer stroked Spy’s face gently, kissing him. “We’ve got you,” he murmured, rubbing his thin back as they lay together.

“You’re shiverin’, mate,” Sniper observed, concerned. “I’ll grab us a blanket, and we’ll all have a nice little nap, yeh?” Untangling himself from the mass of limbs, Sniper made his way to Engineer’s cot and stole the blanket from it. Tossing it over the other two, he crawled back in with them. “Want to be in the middle, luv?” he asked Spy, lightly petting the skinny Frenchman.

Tucked in and pressed between them—but not too tightly—Spy soon quieted. His breathing slowed, and he began to snore softly.

“’s not bloody fair, him bein’ so cute,” Sniper whispered, once he was sure Spy was asleep. “An’ a handsome bastard to boot. Listen to his little snores!”

Engineer smiled, feeling better now that Spy had relaxed and fallen asleep. “You think we overdid it?” he asked. Sniper had more experience with this sort of thing than he did.

“Nah, mate,” Sniper reassured him, reaching across Spy’s prone form to stroke Engineer’s soft, hairy belly. “He’s fine. Just don’t think he’s used to people carin’ about him like this, poor little blighter.”

“Was that it? Seemed more like we used him too hard. Don’t wanna put him away wet too,” Engineer stroked Spy’s sleeping face with the back of his hand, looking down at him affectionately. “But you think he’s alright?”

“‘course he is. Trust me, I’d give my left canine for a night like that. Almost have, a few times,” Sniper added, thoughtfully. “Spy’s not the type to suffer in silence; we’d know if he was unhappy with us.”

Engineer nodded, pulling Sniper in closer and laying his head on his arm, Spy curled up against his chest. “He’s gorgeous,” he murmured, glancing up to meet Sniper’s grey-blue eyes. “You too, for that matter,” he smiled.

“That he is,” Sniper agreed, happily cuddling deeper into the pile. “And you…mmm…glad I don’t have to pick, ‘cause I don’t think I could!”

Spy lifted his head wearily, glaring at the two of them. “Will the two of you kindly shut up? We are all gorgeous. Mon dieu, I am trying to sleep!”

Engineer snickered, putting a finger to his lips. “Yup, you need your beauty sleep,” he kissed Spy’s head.

“Non,” Spy disagreed, “I need my not murdering everyone sleep. If I were any more beautiful, I would have to wear a mask that covered my entire face.” Smirking, he settled back down between his lovers, arranging their arms and legs to his liking with a happy sigh.

“Well, that’s us told off.” Sniper grinned, yawning broadly. “Told ya he was alright.”

“Mhm,” Engineer’s eyelids were feeling pretty heavy, now that he was sure everyone was feeling alright after their night together. “Sweet dreams, both of you.”

“You too, Truckie.” Sniper gave them both a gentle squish, letting his eyes drift shut, nose buried in the back of Spy’s mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife and I have written a lot of smut, both together and separately. Like, a lot. 
> 
> Pretty sure this is the hottest sex scene we've ever written, if I do say so myself. *fan fan*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy accidentally made Soldier think he was flirting. Unrequited doesn't even begin to cover it. 
> 
> A Texan, a Frenchman and an Australian try to get busy, and someone ends up dead (but, y'know, not permanently). You thought the angst was over? Ahahahaha no there's mooooore! (Also fluff). 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Engineer has brief thoughts of suicide, and there is blood (but not in a sexual way).
> 
> Also, Demo and Scout hook up in the background?

Ever since that fancy Frenchman had punched him, Soldier had been having…feelings. Strange feelings. Feelings he didn’t want or need. The crouton was undeniably flirting with him, that much he knew. The question was, what to do about it? Sucking a wholesome, American cock would be good for the prissy coward. “Men, I have a plan of action!” Soldier told his cardboard companions. “That Frenchie is going to suck my cock, and he is going to like it. Dis-missed!” He saluted them, smartly, turned on his heel, and went in search of Spy.

Spy was with the rest of the team, eating lunch in the dining hall. He nibbled his selection slowly, not feeling all that hungry. He’d been ravenous at breakfast, feeling energized after the night he’d had with Sniper and Engineer, but now he was just tired. It had been some time since he’d had a night like that.

Soldier strode into the mess hall and marched right up to Spy. “I accept!”

“Accept what?” Spy raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair to put some distance between him and Soldier.

“Your offer to engage in close-combat fraternization!” Soldier pulled down the collar of his coat, showing the bruise Spy’s fist had left.

Sniper had stuffed most of his fist into his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He thought he’d seen a certain…interest…on Soldier’s face when Spy’d put him in his place. He slid as far along the bench as he could, putting some distance between himself and Spy. And, more importantly, Soldier. He knew he should probably step in before the situation got completely out of control, but…it was also hilarious and he wanted to see how Spy would handle it.

“Excuse me?” Spy laughed, not sure exactly what it was Soldier was getting at here. He shot a glare at Sniper as he slid away.

“Do not play coy with me, crouton, I know what this means!” Soldier blinked. Spy had punched _him_ , after all, not the other way around. Maybe he had this backward. “I seem to have misunderstood your intentions. I will show you what it feels like when an _American_ sucks your cock!” he bellowed.

Holy dooley. Sniper had known he’d have to make adjustments, going from living more or less on his own in the Bush or the Savannah to being around teammates all the time, but this…this was spectacular. Being at the far end of the bench didn’t seem like nearly enough safety. He unfolded his long legs from beneath the table and eased himself free, hoping he could sneak out during the confusion.

Engineer patted Sniper’s shoulder as he turned to sneak out. “You go, slim,” he chuckled, going to stand next to Soldier. Soldier seemed to respect him well enough, and he was hoping that would continue. “Solly, Spy hit you, is that what I’m getting?”

Spy nodded, trying not to laugh in front of the madman who lived with them.

Sniper, hoping Spy couldn’t see the tears leaking from his eyes his he desperately stifled his laughter, stumbled out of the mess hall. He paused at the doorway, stopping only long enough to call, “Save yourselves!”

“Affirmative.”

“Well, he didn’t mean it as a flirtation, Sol. Right, Spy?” Engineer turned to Spy for backup.

The Frenchman nodded, smirking.

Soldier spluttered beneath his helmet. What else could a punch like that possibly mean?

Scout nudged Demo in the ribs. “There’s, uh, a lotta gayness goin’ on around here. You noticin’ this?”

Demo rolled his eye. “Aye, Scout, lots o’ gayness,”

Engineer put an arm around Soldier and led him to the food, encouraging him to serve himself. “C’mon, Solly, let’s leave Spy alone, alright?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Spy took his opportunity to sneak out of the dining hall, following after Sniper. That Australian was going to get it for abandoning him like that.

“Well, I don’t get why it’s just happenin’ to everyone else!” Scout complained, shoving his face full of pancake. “I mean, c’mon, I’m the hottest thing here. Who wouldn’t want a piece’a this?”

Demo laughed, putting an arm around Scout’s skinny shoulders. “If that’s what ye want, then you an’ I kin spend some quality time t’gether,” he murmured.

“…really? I mean, yeah! Jeez! ’s about time someone paid attention ta this!” Scout smirked, flexing.

The Scot chuckled, finishing his lunch.

“So, uh…is it true? What they say about Scottish guys not wearin’ any underwear?” Scout waggled his eyebrows.

“Wanna find out, lad?” Demo cheekily slid his kilt up his thigh.

“Hell yeah!” Swallowing his syrupy mouthful, Scout climbed beneath the table, apparently intent on finding out right at that moment.

Pyro appeared, hands on their hips, pointing from Scout to Demo. “Nrh! Nrt urn hrr!” they protested, making an exaggerated shooing motion with both hands.

“Aye, we’d best listen to Pyro,” Demoman winked his one eye at Pyro, standing and kissing the top of his masked head. “Or they’ll make us intae breakfast tomorrow.” He grabbed his plate and went to the kitchen to rinse it off and help Pyro with the dishes.

“What? What just happened?” Scout watched Demo disappear into the kitchen, mouth wide.

Soldier frowned, heaping his plate with food. “He wasn’t flirting?” he asked Engineer, in a conspiratorial bellow.

“Nope, sorry Sol.”

Soldier’s heavy jaw worked visibly as he thought. “Then I will just have to woo him!” he declared. “He won’t know what hit him, but it will be _me_.”

“Ah, you probably shouldn’t punch him. That’s not how the French do things, you know,” Engineer tried to think of a few good reasons Soldier should leave Spy alone, in terms that Soldier would understand.

“How do the French do things? With…flowers and love notes? If that is the case, I am no longer interested.”

“That might be for the best,” Engineer felt a rush of relief as Soldier gave up his interest in Spy.

“In that case, I must report to my bunk for solo combat training!” Soldier reported. He threw Engineer a salute before marching off, carrying his plate of food, the front of his trousers noticeably tented.

“You do that, Solly,” Engineer sighed.

***

Sniper made it to his van before the laughter exploded out of him. He’d nearly pull himself together, but then he’d picture the look on Spy’s face when he finally realized what was happening, or the strange, grim determination in Soldier’s voice, and he’d set himself off again. He laughed until tears were rolling down his lean cheeks, until he was having trouble breathing, and he still couldn’t stop.

“You are shaking your entire van! I am going to murder you, you useless bushman!” Spy cursed as he opened the flimsy screen door on the camper van with a rattle. “You couldn’t have stayed and tried to help?”

“No, Spy! Get out, you’ll kill me!” Sniper gasped, hand on his chest. “It hurts, mate, I’ve gotta stop laughin’! I can’t even look atcha right now!”

“You wretched dingo!” Spy sounded serious, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “At least I know which of my lovers can be relied upon now,” he teased.

“I’m s-sorry!” Sniper wheezed, reaching across the narrow camper to grab Spy and pull him close. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the Australian visibly pulled himself together. “So, wh-what happened?” he asked, voice breaking only a little. He bit his lip, desperate to keep a straight face. “Didja send ‘im to respawn?”

“Non, Engineer talked him out of it,” Spy sounded reluctantly impressed. “Somehow, he can reason with that madman.”

“’s remarkable,” Sniper agreed, with one final effort to keep himself together. “Oh, gawd, mate!” he howled, hands balled into fists in Spy’s suit jacket, “I thought ‘e was gonna drag ya off by yer hair an’ make ya ‘is bleedin’ woife!”

Spy hit Sniper squarely on the bruise his rifle left on his shoulder, brushing off his suit. “Get off, you useless wretch!” he laughed. “If you wrinkle my suit, I will slash your tires.”

Sniper yowled at the direct hit to his permanent bruise. “Ya bloody wankah! Y’did that on purpose, didntcha?” But he was laughing, too, as he flipped Spy onto the tiny bed and straddled him. “You slash my tires, I’ll slash your throat, mate,” his voice a low, dangerous growl, somewhere between serious and playful. Leaning down menacingly, he blew in Spy’s ear, cackling to himself.

The Frenchman balled up his fists and hit Sniper’s chest and shoulders with them, completely pinned. He got his knee between himself and Sniper, pushing the bigger man off and rolling them both onto the very small and cramped floor space between the bed and the tiny kitchen counter. His knees landed squarely under Sniper’s ribs.

The breath was knocked out of Sniper with a whoop. All the Australian could do for a moment was gasp. “’s that how it’s gonna be? You wanna have a go, mate?” Grinning ferally, canine teeth bared, Sniper used his strong core muscles, honed from years of laying flat on his belly waiting for a shot, to sit up even with Spy’s weight on him. He wrapped himself around Spy, biting wildly at the Frenchman’s neck, hands grappling to hold any part of his smaller lover.

Spy flailed, not sure if he was actually making sounds of protest, or if they were just moans. He fought to keep his hands free, but it was difficult and soon he was pinned again, neck being bitten, groaning and rutting up against Sniper.

Once he’d gotten rid of Soldier—and he was still scratching his head about what, exactly, the man intended to go and do—Engineer went off in search of his lovers. He didn’t have to look far; Sniper’s camper was shaking, and he could clearly hear Sniper and Spy shouting from within. Engineer sighed. “Do I really wanna go in there?” he asked himself. “Better, before they kill each other and get fined for improper use of respawn.”

Spy heard the camper door open over the blood rushing to his head as his neck was bitten and sucked. “Engineer! Please, help get this rabid animal off me!”

“Don’t listen to ‘im!” Sniper replied, “if you could feel how hard ‘is bloody cock is, you’d know he’s lovin’ it.”

“Boys, I have half a mind to throw you both over my knee. And I have another half a mind to just sit here and watch you go at it.” Engineer stood in the doorway, shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest and doing a much better job than Sniper had at containing his amusement.

“Mon dieu,” Spy protested, struggling to free his wrists. Finally he turned his head and gave Sniper’s neck a tentative suck, and a gentle bite.

“None of that, mate,” Sniper said, shaking his head. He managed to free one arm enough to rest it across Spy’s throat. Not hard enough to cut off his air supply, but enough to keep him in place. “That’s my job.” He lowered himself, one bony knee driving between Spy’s legs, teasing his erection mercilessly as he continued biting and sucking Spy’s neck.

“Ohhh, what you two do to me…” Engineer purred, already half out of his overalls. “Mind if I join in?”

Spy managed a moan, bucking up into Sniper, still struggling against the feeling of being stuck, trapped under Sniper’s weight and not sure if he wanted to fight back or not.

“‘course not, mate. I’d be bloody disappointed if you didn’t. Help me get all these clothes off?” Keeping Spy pinned with his arm, Sniper moved his body off the Frenchman.

Engineer frowned, just a little. He still didn’t have enough experience, with topping in general and Spy in particular, to tell if the skinny little thing was playing or genuinely trying to get away. He decided to bow to Sniper’s experience, and the fact that Spy wasn’t exactly protesting. Quite the opposite—he seemed determined to fuck a hole through his fancy trousers. Gently grabbing one of Spy’s ankles, Engineer caught his flailing leg and straightened it out so he could remove a shoe. “You alright, boy?” he asked, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the pair of yahoos.

Not wanting it to stop, Spy nodded, but he wasn’t entirely sure at this point what he wanted. His body certainly seemed to know, the way he was pressing himself against Sniper, but there was a tiny stab of fear in his mind that left his mouth dry. “Must we… be on the floor?” he panted.

“Well,” Engineer said, thoughtfully, pulling off Spy’s shoe and frowning at the damned sock garter, “we could move to the pile of mattresses in my workshop…if we think we can make it.”

Never one to help the situation, Sniper gave the side of Spy’s neck another sharp bite, his free hand scrabbling at Spy’s suit jacket as he tried to expose more flesh for himself.

Spy grabbed at Sniper, fingers clawing over his vest, hands fast and panicky. He kicked a little as Engineer grabbed his leg to fuss with his sock garter, and suddenly snapped too far into fear to come back. His knife was in his hand in an instant and he stabbed Sniper through the neck. The second it was over, he looked horrified, blood spattering his face, gushing down onto him. “Ahh-!” he choked out. “Je- je-” he was frozen beneath Sniper, face white.

Sniper’s carefully-honed instincts gave him an instant’s warning to what was about to happen. He threw himself sideways, but there was nowhere to go in the cramped camper. He swallowed, his hand going to his deeply lacerated throat. Body already feeling weak, he did his best to put on a reassuring smile and wave to Spy that there were no hard feelings.

“Shit!” Engineer’s first instinct was to help Sniper, of course, but it was obvious he was too far gone for it to do much good. Spy was a deadly master with that knife of his. Normally, it would be a problem, but with the light already fading from Sniper’s eyes, the Texan realized he’d be much more useful comforting Spy. Hoping Spy didn’t have another knife, or at least wouldn’t go for it, he grabbed the horrified Frenchman, yanking him out from beneath Sniper’s limp body and carrying him outside, pressed tight against his chest so he couldn’t see, murmuring softly the whole time. He sat them both at Sniper’s picnic bench, still holding Spy close. “Hey, look at me, alright? Everythin’s fine, darlin’. I gotcha. It’s allll gonna be okay.” Pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket, Engineer gently wiped away the blood from Spy’s face and mask.

Spy gasped as if he’d been underwater for some time, swallowing hard. There were tears running down his face, getting his mask wet. “Oh, god,” he groaned. “I can’t believe myself,” he submitted to Engineer’s fussing for a time, then slowly pulled off his balaclava; it was too bloody and soon enough it would start to congeal to his face.

“Shh, shh, shh…there ya go. I’m here. You’re safe. Sniper’ll be back in a minute, and he’ll give us both a hug.” At least, Engineer hoped so, or he’d severely misjudged the Australian. It was confusing, seeing his lover’s bare face for the first time under these circumstances, but he concentrated on stroking Spy’s back in small, gentle circles, making sure to avoid any sudden movements that might startle him. “You want me to get some water from the camper? Or I’ll sit here and hold you, whichever you prefer.”

Sniper coughed when he woke up in respawn. He could still feel the hot blood draining down his face, soaking the whole side of his body, spurting to hit Spy’s face, so much blood. Spy! The poor little blighter had looked absolutely devastated. Heaving himself to his feet, Sniper ran in the direction of his camper, then skidded to a halt when something occurred to him. He hated taking the time, but he had a feeling they might need some supplies.

“Perhaps a wet cloth,” Spy admitted. He was sticky with blood and he hated that feeling. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured. He pulled off his suit jacket, vest, shirt and undershirt, the blood had soaked through all of his layers. At least the day was warm.

“It’s alright, darlin’. I don’t mind one little bit, and neither will Sniper.” Although, again, Engineer felt a faint trace of worry; shouldn’t the Australian be here by now? “You’re safe, and…and I love you.” He’d never said the words before, not to Spy, and he hadn’t intended to say them now, but…but he meant them. He just hoped his poor timing didn’t bite him on the ass.

Spy ignored it, not sure if him saying it now meant much of anything. He was sure he’d just freaked Engineer out quite a bit. This might even be the end of them, honestly. Why on earth would either of them still want to toy around with him when his reaction when he was a little overwhelmed was to stab Sniper in the neck?

Sniper came running up, carrying a heavy bag, panting and out of breath. He ran right to Spy, eyes wide, throwing himself on his knees in front of the Frenchman. “Spy? You alright, mate? I’m so bloody sorry…!”

“You’re sorry!” Spy laughed. He was unable to stop for quite some time, getting perhaps a little hysterical, tears running down his unmasked face. “ _You’re_ sorry? I _stabbed_ you! I killed you!” he laughed, shoulders shaking. “You’re apologizing to me because I stabbed you instead of asking you to stop? Mon dieu, and I thought I was fucked up,” he snickered.

“Yeh?” Sniper shrugged, not sure if Spy would welcome being touched yet. Instead, he reached into his bag and held out a few rolls he’d grabbed from a perplexed Pyro, wrapped in his bandana. He produced a bottle of water, and after pouring about half over the bandana, he offered both to Spy. “Please…don’t cry! I’ll do anythin’, I’m a bloody fool, I’m so sorry!”

It looked like, once again, it was up to him to be the calm one. He’d just have to freak out later, in private. But for now…Engineer took the damp handkerchief and held it in front of Spy’s face until he was sure the Frenchman had seen it, then he continued wiping away blood, sweat and tears. “There you are,” he chuckled, just like his dad had done when he was little and had made a mess of himself. “Knew there was a face under there somewhere.” It was a wildly inappropriate reaction, and he knew it, but he had no clever ideas, no experience with a situation like this.

“You are… you are both ridiculous,” Spy managed, voice weak. He did feel better with his face cooler, clean. There had been a lot of blood, and though he had seen his fair share throughout his life, it was never pleasant. “Acting as though, as though I am not the one who should be apologizing. He wrapped his arms around himself. “I am so sorry, Sniper, I should have… well, I should have done anything except that.”

“You’re not wearin’ your mask,” Sniper gasped, reverently. He settled on his haunches, still offering the water and rolls.

Engineer clapped his hands to get their attention, making sure not to drop Spy. “Alright, now that we’re all here…perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere?”

Spy groaned, “Oui, you can see my disgusting, blotchy face, I hope that pleases you.” He turned back to Engineer, leaning against him. “Where…” the camper was a bloody mess, they couldn’t go there.

“It does.” Sniper grinned up at Spy, lightly resting a hand on the Frenchman’s thigh. “You’re gorgeous, mate.”

“My workshop?” Engineer suggested, “We’ve got a whole nest of mattresses there.” He had a sudden jolt of fear, so strong he thought it would stop his heart: he’d told Spy he loved him. Out loud. He wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or bad that Spy hadn’t really responded, but…no news was good news, right? He cuddled Spy tight against his body, praying it wasn’t the last time.

“Mon dieu, you’re both… I am fine, you do not need to baby me,” he swatted at them both. “I stabbed you, why are you not angry with me?”

Sniper shrugged again, but pulled away, giving Spy his space. “Been stabbed before, plenty of times. By blokes I liked a great deal less. Was stabbed just this morning by a fella looked a bit like you.” He grinned, a little feebly.

Engineer froze, not sure what to do. He loosened his grip on Spy, letting him move away if he needed to, but didn’t let go completely.

“I know being stabbed is not exactly a problem with respawn, but how can you not be at least a little angry? It must have hurt!” Spy was flabbergasted that they were both taking this so well. They weren’t angry, or hurt, or disgusted with him. What the hell was wrong with them?

“I…well, piss…! ‘course it hurt, you _stabbed_ me in the _neck_! I’m not exactly lookin’ to repeat the experience!” Sniper shook his head, grinning at his ridiculous lover. “But, way I see it, it was my fault.”

“ _Your_ fault?!” Spy yelled. “We did much the same last night and I didn’t stab you then!”

“Next time, I’ll know t’be more careful. I’ll take away your bloody knife first. Er…that is…if you want there t’be a next time?”

Engineer held his breath, not sure if he could bear to hear Spy’s response.

“Yes,” he whispered, “but you’re an idiot.”

“Yeh, I am. Been told so often enough.”

Engineer could feel tears burning his eyes, and he fervently wished they were currently covered by his goggles. All he could think was, it’s better to have loved and lost is a crock of horseshit. If he lost these two now, so soon after getting them…he was going to take his truck out, a whole lotta beer, and have a nice long drive. The kind you don’t come back from.

Spy groaned, opening his arms to his lovers, putting one around Engineer and waiting for Sniper to come closer so he could squeeze him gently. “I’m so sorry,” he said.

Sniper launched himself at his lovers, wrapping his long arms around both of them. He nodded, unable to speak, the rolls and water bottle crushed in his hands, getting crumbs on Spy’s back. “Me too, mate. And I forgive you,” he said, hoping that was what Spy needed to hear. “Forgave you before I even hit respawn.”

“Aw, shit!” With a loud sniffle, Engineer was full-on bawling, crying as hard and unstoppably as Sniper had been laughing earlier. “I love you both, an’ I ain’t lettin’ you go without a fight. An’ I fight dirty. I’m wolverine mean,” he murmured between sobs.

“Oh mon dieu,” Spy groaned, kissing the top of Engineer’s bald head. “You’re not the one who stabbed someone, petit, everything’s fine.” Over Engineer’s head, he gave Sniper a weak smile. “You’re my favourite idiots.”

With a deep, sighing breath, Sniper hauled himself to his feet, discreetly dusting off the crumbs on his picnic table. “I think I heard a good suggestion earlier, if everyone’s amenable? Movin’ this…fuck, whatever this is!… to Truckie’s workshop?” He wiped his eyes, glad no one else had turned up to see what all the ruckus was about.

Engineer nodded, feeling completely wrung out by his emotional outburst. All he knew was, he didn’t want to be separated from his men. Not for a moment.

Spy nodded, standing and dusting off the bottom of his suit pants. “That would be amenable, however, I am going to cloak to get there,” he said, taking his cigarette case out of his rumpled, bloody suit jacket and promptly disappearing. “I shall see you both there,” his voice said, fading as he walked away.

“‘course he is.” Engineer shook his head. He laughed, pleased that it only turned into a sob a little, at the very end. “Whoo-ee, slim. What a day. You don’t happen to have a hanky on you? Mine got a bit…messy.” He gave Sniper a shy smile, wiping his face on his sleeve, glad he hadn’t had time to get completely undressed.

Sniper nodded, ducking into his camper. “It’s not as bad as I thought it’d be in here,” he called back, coming back out with a handkerchief, “I’ll clean up the blood once it dries. You uh, doin’ ok, truckie?” He wrapped a sympathetic arm around Engineer’s shoulders.

Engineer nodded, a little shakily, and gratefully took the hanky. “I’ll help you.” He blew his nose, a great, honking blast, and wiped his face. He leaned against Sniper, then wrapped an arm around Sniper’s waist. “I’m fine,” he said, gruffly. “You? You’re the one who, y’know…”

“And yet, of all of us, I seem to be in the best shape,” he chuckled. “It’s not like I haven’t died before. And I’ve been in that place before, y’know, where it stops being a game,” Sniper kissed Engineer’s brow. “This is how I know he was fine last night. He didn’t panic, or try to stab either of us. Though if we plan on keeping this up, maybe we should come up with a safeword for him.”

“I think that’d be a good idea, slim.” Engineer glanced around, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to tell if Spy was around cloaked. “That boy’s got a hair-trigger. I mean, we’re all messed up—today more’n proves that—but…” Engineer wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. “That came out of _nowhere_. One second we were playin’ an’ havin’ a nice time, an’ the next…” Engineer whistled.

“Actually, it’s pretty normal to strike out if you panic. He’s just better at the striking part than most people,” Sniper shrugged. “If you play rough the way we did, there’s a chance you’ll tap into something dark and scary. No matter what end you’re playing on, you’ve gotta be careful. You could start thinking you’re really being hurt and lose it, or you could start thinking you’re an awful person for hurting another human being,” he explained, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. “It’s an intense way to play, and it’s hard to know when to stop sometimes. I felt him freaking out a bit too late this time, that’s all. And we should probably make sure he doesn’t have any knives before we play,” he smiled wryly.

Engineer grinned back, weakly. “You sure reacted fast. If we’d been out in the open, well…things might’ve ended differently.” He leaned back against the picnic table. “I’ve wanted this my whole life, y’know? To…to play rough with men. Now…I’m not so sure I have any business tryin’ to be in charge of anybody but myself.”

Sniper laughed, “Oh mate, don’t get down on yourself so soon. You’ve only ever tried it a few times now. I’ve got a fair bit of practice reading people, especially in that kind of situation. If you’d given up on building things so fast, you wouldn’t be much of an Engineer. I think Spy’s pretty new to being so open too, so you’ll both learn as you go.”

“Only tried it a couple times, and someone got stabbed one of those times,” Engineer grumbled. “But…thanks, stretch.” Groaning, the Texan hauled himself to his feet. “We’d better get goin’, before Spy decides we’re up to something, or we ain’t coming.”

“Oh, yeah, good idea,” Sniper grinned, following Engineer to his workshop.

Spy was indeed waiting for them, impatiently. He was sitting, still maskless and half-naked, on the mattresses on the floor. He’d realized after cloaking that he was barefoot, but there wasn’t much to be done about that.

“Hey, Spy,” Engineer greeted him, almost shyly. “I see you didn’t have a problem lettin’ yourself in.” He knelt on the mattress in front of his lover, opening his arms. “I hope you know, we’re gonna have to tease you about this. In a few days, maybe.”

“Oui, I’m sure. But in a few days,” he agreed. “Come sit with me?” he patted the mattress next to himself.

Sniper kicked off his boots and flopped next to Spy, smiling up at him. “Feelin’ better?”

With a groan of relief, Engineer untied his own boots and stepped out of his overalls, leaving only his boxers and shirt. He flopped out, short arms and legs spread to take up as much room as he could, making sure to touch each of his lovers. “Love you both,” he said, blushing pink to the tips of his ears.

“Je t’aime aussi,” Spy murmured, nestling into Engineer’s side. It was odd, both of them seemed fine with the fact that he’d absolutely lost it earlier and killed Sniper. It worried him.

Sniper pressed into Engineer’s other side, kissing his shoulder and neck.

Engineer cuddled between them, perfectly content with the world. Neither of them had left him over the incident, and that was all that mattered right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell would you call Soldier's coat? jacket? If anyone knows, please tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer is freaked out about Spy stabbing Sniper; Sniper is less concerned, but glad for Spy's help cleaning up his camper. Scout pisses off Spy.

Engineer woke with a start. Rolling slightly, he could just make out the window over Sniper’s shoulder—still completely dark. Now that he was awake, he couldn’t seem to get comfortable again. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he slipped out of bed as carefully as possible, not wanting to disturb his lovers. At least he wasn’t in the middle. He knew his workshop, so he didn’t have to turn on a light as he crept away from the little sleeping area they’d set up and into the main part of the shop. He stopped when he passed his mini fridge. A beer, that’s what he needed to settle himself. Or…several. Loading up his arms, careful not to let the bottles clink together, he went around to the back of his shop. This marked the boundary of the collection of buildings, where the RED base gave way to weedy scrub and dropped away sharply. Engineer kept a lawn chair here, for when he needed to sit and think and be left alone out of doors. His Gunslinger made short work of the bottle cap, and he made short work of the first beer. And the third.

Spy had spent the night sandwiched between Sniper and Engineer. He was a light sleeper at the best of times, and Engineer’s startled awakening woke him completely. He stayed still and quiet, listening to the Texan toss and turn and finally get up. Once he was out of the workshop, Spy gave Sniper’s brow a soft kiss and slid out of bed, stealing Sniper’s red shirt with his class symbol on the shoulder. It was too big for him, but it was warm and the night was chilly. He tucked Sniper in warmly, following Engineer out to the back of his shop, silently.

Sniper groaned in his sleep, huddling even tighter for warmth, but didn’t wake.

By the time he’d downed his fifth beer, Engineer had managed to drink away the sharpest edge of the panic that had woken him. He’d always had a high tolerance for alcohol, and it was going to take a few more before he could get back to sleep, but it was a start.

Being sure to announce himself with his footsteps, Spy went to stand next to Engineer, looking out at the cold, dark landscape with him. He said nothing.

“Hey, Spy. Beer?” Engineer offered one. His voice wasn’t slurred, by any means, but it had taken on a soft edge and his accent was thicker than usual.

“No, thank you.” Spy sat on the ground next to Engineer’s chair. “I wanted to apologize.”

Engineer raised his eyebrows—that wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting, never mind for Spy to actually sit on the ground. Carefully setting both beers down—the one he’d been drinking, and the one he’d opened for Spy, he glanced down at his lover. “You, apologize? What for?” he asked, genuinely not sure. He really would’ve liked to quietly get drunk in peace, alone, until he could stumble back into bed, but…he could tell Spy was feeling vulnerable, and he didn’t want to drive the other man away.

Spy could tell Engineer was in a mood to be alone. They needed to talk about this, but… “Do you want me to go?”

Reaching down, his aim just a little off, Engineer lightly gripped Spy’s shoulder. “No. I wanna hear what you’ve gotta say.” He smiled down at Spy.

“I’m sorry. I know I am not an easy man to love, and though it didn’t seem to disturb Sniper much, I can tell it bothered you. If you’re no longer interested, I understand,” he began buttoning up Sniper’s shirt, shivering a little.

“Oh, Spy…” Half-climbing, half-falling—maybe he was a little drunker than he’d realized, just sitting down—Engineer sat beside his lover, pulling the Frenchman close. “‘course I’m still interested. I just…you…” Engineer gave a sharp burst of laughter. “One minute, I was sittin’ there, an’ we were all havin’ a good time, and then—”

“Oui,” he suddenly had a lapful of Engineer, stroking his back. “Though I enjoy playing games like that, I am still a dangerous man, and instinct has saved me so many times. I can’t just shut that off, even if I would like to.”

“An’ I wouldn’t ask you to,” Engineer said, seriously. “I…shucks…” He was blushing, badly, the alcohol in his system not helping. “I love you, Spy. Warts ’n all…metaphorically speakin’.”

“I love you too,” he said softly, hoping that the alcohol wasn’t a part of Engineer’s confession.

“And I’m not just sayin’ that ‘cause I’m…less than sober.” Engineer grinned at Spy, kissing him. “I’m not gonna throw you over for bein’ you. That’d be a mite hypocritical, don’t you think? ‘specially considering you were just doin’ what we were all hired to do.”

“Not at a particularly dangerous moment,” Spy shrugged, “but yes. Are you going to come back to bed now, or do you want some time alone?” Engineer was warm against him and Spy pressed in closer, trying to warm himself up.

“Poor little darlin’, you’re shiverin’! Let’s get you back to bed.” Disentangling himself, Engineer lurched to his feet, then scooped up Spy. “I was lookin’ to be alone,” he admitted, “but I’m glad you came out here. I don’t…this hasn’t changed my feelings for you, alright? Just threw me for a loop, is all.”

“It is cold out,” Spy put an arm over Engineer’s shoulders, laughing. “What happens if you trip, hm?” he scolded. “I’m glad your feelings haven’t changed. And I can understand if you want to slow down or take time apart. My reaction wasn’t okay.”

“Then you can fall on me. I’ll protect you.” Only stumbling a little, Engineer carried Spy back into the workshop. He laughed. “No, it wasn’t. But you know it wasn’t, and I think that makes a difference. Next time,” he tickled Spy a little, “we’ll just have to frisk you first!”

Sniper lifted his head from the mass of blankets they’d accumulated. He rolled over, blinking in confusion. “Wot’re you doin’ over there?” he asked, accent thick with sleep. “Come back t’bed, ya drongos.”

Spy swatted at Engineer’s hands, laughing. “Oui, let’s get back to bed, it’s too cold out and you’re too drunk to be standing.” He slid out of Engineer’s arms and back into bed, nestling his cold body against Sniper’s with a wicked grin.

“Oi!” Sniper shrieked, “what the bleedin’ ‘ell is wrong with ya?!” Unfolding his long legs, he kicked Spy away, reflexively.

Shaking his head, Engineer climbed into bed as well, on the far side of Spy. “I’m goin’ back to sleep now, so you’d best stop. Unless you get frisky, in which case, don’t you dare leave me out.”

“Non, I am sleeping,” Spy smiled, wrapping himself around their warm lover. “Be quiet, Sniper, honestly.”

Still grumbling to himself about mongrels and wankers, Sniper reluctantly wrapped himself around Spy. He was warm enough, from his lovers’ residual warmth, and the pile of blankets, that he quickly adjusted to Spy’s chilly body and started warming him up. He reached across the Frenchman to touch Engineer.

“Sorry ‘bout that, fellas. Just…needed a minute, y’know?” Engineer cuddled against Spy, also reaching across to put a hand on Sniper’s thigh. “Don’t want to lose either of you.”

“Good. You warm up,” Spy kissed Engineer’s jaw, squeezing Sniper gently. “Sweet dreams.”

“Yeah, you too.” Engineer kissed back, his hand lightly stroking Sniper.

Sniper muttered something, a little muffled for being pressed between Spy’s shoulder blades.

***

It wasn’t until after the next day’s battle that Sniper had the opportunity to clean his camper. By then, the blood had dried and started to flake away in places, where it hadn’t been as thick. Sighing, Sniper set the kettle on for hot water, found a couple of rags, and picked out a few things that couldn’t be salvaged, including the suit Spy had been wearing.

Spy followed him out, meekly. He was uncloaked, mask and gloves off, in his shirt sleeves. He knocked gently at the camper door. “Bonjour,” he called.

“Hey, mate!” Sniper grinned, pouring the hot water into a bucket that was already half-full of cold and dunking his rag. “Don’t mind the mess,” he teased, gently.

“Oui, did you want help with that?” he offered.

“Wouldn’t say no. Know I’ve got another rag ‘round here somewhere…” Sniper briefly dug through his cupboards, then threw another rag into the bucket. Fishing one out and wringing it, he said, “Not sure if this’s my mess or yours, to be honest.” He passed the rag to Spy, then repeated the process with the second. “Don’t ruin your suit. You can just wipe down the higher things, if you’d like. I’ll get the floor.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I cleaned up blood,” Spy shrugged, rolling up his sleeves tightly and starting to mop up the blood with his rag, dunking it in the bucket when it got too messy. “It might be your blood, but I spilled it,” he watched Sniper clean up his own blood as if he did so all the time. “Are you really not feeling anything about me stabbing you? I expected a reaction. I didn’t even stab Engineer and he was very upset.”

Sniper took off his shirt, vest and trousers, leaving him only in his undershirt and—unusually for him—underwear. He knelt and started scrubbing the floor. “‘course I am. It’s just…” He paused, dunking his rag and wringing it out again, looking at Spy thoughtfully. “Well, I knew I wasn’t exactly signing up to fight alongside a bunch of fluffy bunnies, yeh?”

Spy laughed, “I’m pretty sure Scout is a fluffy bunny.”

“Well, besides him. Possibly Pyro. But even them—you’ve seen ‘em both in battle. They’re killers, mate. We all are. It’s who we are, what we are, or we wouldn’t be here. Even before that—you think this’s the first time I’ve cleaned blood out of my camper? My own blood?”

“From one of your lovers?” Spy asked curiously, smiling. They had gotten most of the blood off the floor now, though there was still some in the cracks that might stay there for some time.

“Yeh,” Sniper replied, not smiling. “But…I cleaned it up. I moved on. I’m still here; some of them are, some aren’t.” He sighed, rinsing his rag in the very pink, almost red water. “I…I want you to still be here. With me. Honestly…I wouldn’t’ve taken a risk like that any place but here. I know you’re dangerous, and you haven’t got a lot of reasons to trust people—again, that’s why you’re here—and I pushed you anyway.” He grinned, giving Spy a gentle punch on the arm. “Not like I’m looking to repeat the experience, but it’s all kind of a day’s work here. Nothing I won’t walk away from.”

Spy leaned into him, giving him a quick peck. “You’re far more pragmatic than Engineer, apparently,” he tossed his rag in the bucket, taking Sniper’s cleaner one to wipe down the counters and cupboards. “I’ll try to let you know next time you’re pushing too far.”

“Thanks, mate. I’d ‘preciate that. Dunno about more pragmatic. I just…well, Truckie’s smarter and knows more than I could hope to in two lifetimes, an’ he’s traveled a fair bit, I’d wager. Not sayin’ he’s had an easy life, or me a difficult one, but…I think we’ve seen different sides of things, y’know? I’m just gonna change the water.” Sniper dumped the water—more blood than water now, he thought, it was amazing how much blood was in a person—outside, watching the dry earth eagerly drink it up. Back inside, he filled the bucket again, half hot, half cold, and found a new, clean cloth, tossing one to Spy. “Thanks for helping me get this cleaned up. Sure you’re not just using it as a chance to snoop some more?” he teased.

“I’ve snooped enough,” he chuckled, wiping the last of the residue off the cupboard doors.

“Yeh, I guess you have, at that. Seems like it worked out pretty well for ya, didn’t it?” Sniper stepped back, eyeing their work. Frowning, he saw one last spot they’ve missed, and quickly wiped it up. “Think that’ll do for now; sure I’ll see more as I go about my business.” He tossed out this bucket—much more diluted—as well, putting the rags in the pile of things he’d set aside for Pyro to burn.

“Oui, it usually does,” he winked. “Not that people usually catch me at it,” he admitted.

“Mmm-hmmm. Also gotcha killed a couple times, if I recall.” Suddenly exhausted, Sniper sank onto his—mercifully blood-free—bed, head propped in his hands. “Done it before; doesn’t get any easier, somehow.”

Spy went to sit next to him, rubbing his back. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, mate.” Gratefully, Sniper leaned against Spy. “I’m glad you came out here.” He swallowed, hard, then got up and opened all the camper’s windows. “Smells in here. Let’s…go for a walk or something?”

“Oui, good idea,” Spy made a mental note to find something scented that Sniper would like and get rid of the smell of blood from his camper. He offered his arm to Sniper after he stepped outside.

Sniper left the metal door open, just leaving the screen shut to keep the bugs out and let air in. A little bemused, Sniper took Spy’s arm. “Am I the sheila, then?”

“The…? Oh, non, you’re not the woman. I’m just being courteous. Would you prefer I held your arm?” Spy smirked.

“Don’t matter to me.” Sniper bent to kiss Spy’s forehead. “Just…glad you’re here. Honestly, I was a little worried you’d…never mind.”

“I’d what? Leave you for getting stabbed?” Spy scowled a tiny bit, pulling Sniper down by his collar for a proper kiss. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Good.” Sniper responded, eagerly, letting Spy take control of the kiss. “Truckie alright?” He asked, pulling back for a moment, “I didn’t get to talk to him much today.”

“He seems better. I scared him, I think,” he shrugged. “But he said he loves me, which is something. I was afraid for awhile that I’d ruined absolutely everything between us,” he smiled unhappily.

“Tch. Even if you were capable of ruining absolutely everything, you’re just as capable of fixing it all,” Sniper scoffed.

“Some things can’t be fixed, Sniper,” Spy slid his arm around the taller man’s waist comfortably.

“Not even by you?” Sniper teased, leaning against Spy. “Nah, I guess you’re right. But…I’m glad this isn’t one of them.”

“Me too,” he sighed. “I enjoy being around you both. Together as well as separately.” He pinched Sniper’s side.

“Oi, what’s that about?” Sniper returned the pinch, grinning down at Spy. “I do too.”

Spy laughed, pinching Sniper’s ass through his briefs.

“What’s with the pinching, you wanker?” Sniper laughed. He grabbed Spy with one arm, pinning the Frenchman’s arms to his sides and using his free hand to pinch Spy’s arm and sides.

“Non! Only I am allowed to fight dirty,” he struggled, grinning, trying to poke Sniper from his awkward position.

“Uh-huh. And who got to decide that, hmmm?” Sniper wrestled Spy to the ground, landing on top of him, pinching away at his sides and belly.

Spy wriggled, laughing, cursing at him playfully. “Mon dieu, you’re getting me dirty! I get to decide that!”

“Not right now, you don’t.” Very deliberately, Sniper scooped up a handful of dirt and held it over Spy’s prone body. Taking a deep breath, he blew just a little, showering Spy with dust.

Spy practically shrieked, wrestling his way out from under Sniper and twisting his nipple.

“Ow!” Sniper gasped, laughing. “Oh, mate, the look on your face!”

“You wretch! I come out and help you out of the goodness of my heart!” he was shaking with laughter, trying to sound angry. “And this is how you repay me? You got dirt everywhere!” he dusted himself off, onto Sniper.

“Well then, we’ll just have to go get cleaned up, won’t we?” Sniper asked, innocently, licking Spy’s jaw and chin. “Or…” he growled, grabbing Spy’s wrist, “we could get dirtier.”

“Filthy bushman,” he grinned down at Sniper, grinding against his thigh a little.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Sniper purred, arching his leg as much as he could to offer it to Spy. “I’m bloody filthy, and you love it.”

“Mon dieu, you’re terrible,” Spy groaned. “Wretched, perverse… mmm,” he trailed off, pressing his groin to Sniper’s thigh.

“Mmm-hmm. All of that and more, luv. What’re you going to do about it?” Sniper lay back, arms spread, offering himself to Spy to do with as he pleased, but not doing anything in return.

Spy bent down, hands on either side of Sniper’s head, and bit the man’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

Sniper moaned, eyes fluttering shut, hips jerking up as far as Spy’s weight would allow, desperate to get some pressure, some friction, on his groin.

Slowly, Spy kissed Sniper, pressing back down against him and rubbing. Though he was vaguely aware that they were rubbing against each other in the dirt not far from Sniper’s camper, he couldn’t bring himself to care at this moment. He ran his fingertips over Sniper’s chest, over his collarbone, up his neck and over the curve of both ears.

“Mmm…oh, mate. I love you like this, rutting with me in the dirt, wild about me…need you. Want you. Feels bloody amazing.” Sniper’s voice was the low growl he used when looking through his scope.

That voice sent shivers through Spy, and his lips trailed down Sniper’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the stubbly skin. “You started it,” he growled back, “Wild dog.”

“Snake,” Sniper retorted, grinning between gasps and moans. “Please, Spook, please…!” The one time he wore underwear, this happened. Never again, Sniper decided. At least he wasn’t wearing his full kit, and he could rub most of his skin against Spy. His undershirt was bunched up around his nipples.

Spy groaned, canting his hips to rub himself just right on Sniper’s muscular thigh, sliding his thigh between Sniper’s legs so the bushman could hump against it. He breathed over the damp bite marks he’d left on Sniper’s neck, kissing them lightly and teasing them. “Are you going to cum for me? Right here in the dirt?” he crooned.

“Yes, damn you, Spy! You keep this up, I’ll bloody…!” His voice cut off with a hoarse yell as Spy breathed on an especially sensitive spot. “Please!” he keened, “Please, I’m yours, please!” Shamelessly, Sniper humped like a dog, arching and twisting to get as much contact, as much pleasure, as he could.

Spy grinned, enjoying Sniper rubbing against him as if he couldn’t help himself. “Cum for me, Sniper, viens pour moi,” he nibbled the edge of the Australian’s ear, breathing in it, “Mon bete.”

Spy’s voice drove him over the edge. With a wild cry, Sniper came, bucking against Spy’s leg. He shuddered and jerked and moaned, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him. The sight of Spy like this, suit rumpled and dirty, a smudge of dust on his face, was…beautiful. At last he subsided, lying, panting, in the dirt, grinning sloppily up at Spy. “…wow,” he managed.

“Oui, however,” Spy ground his erection against Sniper. “I am not finished,” he grinned.

“Oh, Spook…you dirty blighter. What do you want? You wanna fuck me? Fuck my mouth?” Sniper grinned back, showing wickedly pointed eyeteeth.

Spy rolled off Sniper and sat back, undoing his trousers and tugging his cock free. He was flushed, trousers stained with dirt and Sniper’s cum. “Suck me?”  
“‘course. Love to. Be my pleasure,” Sniper babbled, climbing Spy, kneeling between the Frenchman’s legs. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Wrapping a firm, rough, calloused hand around the base of Spy’s shaft, Sniper gave Spy one last wicked grin before leaning down, his chapped lips barely brushing the head, tongue darting out to explore the slit, already beaded with precum.

Spy fell back onto his elbows, head falling back, moaning. “Mon dieu, your mouth,” he thrust his hips up into Sniper’s mouth eagerly, fingers working through the Australian’s hair.

“Mmm…” Sniper hummed around his mouthful, eagerly taking Spy deeper, mindful of his teeth. He’d gotten more than one cuff to the back of the head as a young bloke for biting when he got enthusiastic, or just not being careful enough. He arched his neck, letting Spy get a good, firm grip on his hair the way he liked, head bobbing and ducking in counterpoint to Spy’s thrusting hips.

“Ohh,” Spy groaned, hissing a little as Sniper’s sharp teeth grazed his skin. “Careful, bushman,” he warned, tugging his hair sharply, hips bucking up against the other man. “You might be an animal, but biting isn’t allowed.”

Sniper made a disgruntled noise in protest; like he didn’t know what he was doing with his mouth wrapped around a bloke? Just to spite Spy, he pulled back, so his lips were barely touching Spy’s cock, his tongue darting out in quick, teasing flicks.

Spy moaned, getting a better grip in Sniper’s hair and pulling him down, fucking his face.

Grunting a little at the rough treatment, Sniper gave Spy a warning nip. Not to say he wasn’t loving it, but he couldn’t let Spy think he could get away with this sort of thing without any sort of consequence. With his hand wrapped around the base of the Frenchman’s cock, he didn’t have to worry about being fucked too hard or too deep, so he just had to relax and take it in, letting Spy take control.

Soon enough, Spy was panting in the dirt, unable to form words, or even protest at the sharpness of Sniper’s teeth.

The one downside to blowjobs, Sniper considered, mouth locked around Spy’s dick, was that he couldn’t say all the filthy things he was thinking. He’d just have to save them for later, he supposed. For now, with Spy’s hands latched in his hair, the way his lover was panting and moaning beneath him, the feel of that firm, slender cock filling his mouth, the taste, the cologne-and-musk scent of his pubic hair, would have to satisfy.

It wasn’t long before Spy was cumming into Sniper’s mouth, crying out softly. He relaxed slowly afterwards, stroking Sniper’s hair where he had been pulling. “Mmm, my Sniper,” he purred, still a bit breathless.

Gasping and boneless, Sniper grinned up at Spy, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “‘m I yours, mate?” he drawled, loose and pleased with himself, head on his hands, arms braced by his elbows so his mouth was just above Spy’s groin.

“Your mouth is, anyway,” Spy grinned back. “Can we get out of the dirt now?” he made a face. “I need a shower, and so do you.”

“Yeah, that’s true enough.” Sniper made an elaborate show of licking his lips and teeth, eyes closed in pleasure. “Tastes like you, anyway,” he growled. “Alright, up you get.” Heaving himself to his feet, Sniper leaned down to offer Spy a hand. “I’m just impressed you lasted this long.”

“Just because a man prefers to stay clean, doesn’t mean he can’t get dirty,” Spy told him haughtily, brushing off his dusty suit and zipping up his trousers. “I am more than capable of getting my hands dirty.”

“Oh, I know that, luv.” Sniper grinned, lightly trailing a finger up Spy’s throat, along his jaw, to settle on the back of his neck. “Been killed by the other bloody Spy often enough. Don’t imagine your methods are that different. Y’know, we don’t have to go back to base. We could shower right here.” He inclined his head at the empty bucket they’d been using to clean the camper.

“You want to use that filthy, blood-filled bucket… to bathe with?” Spy looked disgusted. “Non, we are going to shower. Right now. Both of us. In the showers.” he prodded Sniper in the back, driving him towards the showers, still mostly naked. “I know you have no shame, so I don’t expect you to care that you’re nude.”

“Alright, alright!” Sniper laughed, allowing himself to be droved toward the base. “Why should I? Not to sound like Scout, but…should I want to hide all of this?” He gestured to his long, sun-browned body, barely covered by his briefs, grinning at Spy.

“You’re right, you don’t want to sound like Scout,” Spy tried to hide his smile. “And oui, you’re gorgeous. Just don’t let it go to your head.” He wrapped an arm around Sniper’s waist and kissed his stubbly cheek. Spy was feeling quite liberated by their outdoor escapade, and being maskless around his teammate. Not quite liberated enough to try telling Sniper that he loved him, but that was partially for Sniper’s comfort. The Australian hadn’t said that to either him or Engineer yet, even though Engineer had said it to him, and Spy had said it to Engineer in front of him. Perhaps that just wasn’t something he felt comfortable doing.

“Ah, I’ll try not to. …is it too soon to tease you about stabbing me?”

“Non,” he sighed, “It will have to start eventually.”

“Yeah, it will. If my head ever gets too big, you can just stab me, alright?” Sniper gave Spy a gentle kiss on the cheek, pressing them close together to show—he hoped, he wasn’t the best at this sort of thing—that he was just teasing.

“Mhm,” Spy chuckled, “you’ll have to do better than that. I don’t think Engineer is going to tease me about it, so it’s up to you.”

“Oh, I’m just gettin’ started, don’t you worry your pretty little head, mate.” Sniper abruptly grabbed Spy around the middle and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him toward the base and showers. “But I’m just a big, rough Australian, after all. Unable to engage in witty ree-par-tay. That’s your job.”

Spy protested briefly, then just allowed Sniper to carry him. At Sniper’s last remark, he snorted, “Oui, just not at all clever,” he teased him. “Just a dumb bushman, barely able to keep up with me.” He traced his fingers delicately down a scar on Sniper’s shoulder blade.

“That’s me. Ohhhh…” Sniper shivered at that delicate touch on his sensitive scar. “Oh, mate, you’ll get me goin’ again…” Grabbing Spy a little more securely—one hand firmly grabbing the Frenchman’s bottom—Sniper sped up, hurrying them to the showers. “Need some cold water, quick.”

Laughing, Spy pinched the scar. “Already? Mon dieu, you have more energy than Scout.”

“What about me?” Scout strolled into view, munching a caramel apple. “I—oh, man! What the hell, you guys?! This is a public freakin’…yahhh! Snipes, put some clothes on! I’m gettin’ scarred for life here!”

“Speak of the devil,” Spy said lightly, unable to see Scout from his position over Sniper’s shoulder.

Sniper snorted.

“I can see your…alla that!” Scout gestured at the Australian’s groin. Sniper’s worn, faded, too-tight Australian-flag briefs weren’t doing much to cover anything, especially with a suspicious, damp stain in front. “And what the…Spy?! Is that you?” He gawped at his mask-less teammate. “Holy shit, you’re…old!”

Spy’s face went red and Sniper felt him start to climb off him in an attempt to murder Scout. “ _Old_?! Vieux?! Nom de Dieu, je vais te tuer, petit connard!” he snarled.

“Woah! Hey! I didn’t mean that in a, uh, bad way! I didn’t mean, y’know, old old. I just thought you were younger!” Scout blushed, holding out his apple’s stick as meagre defense against the angry Frenchman climbing toward him. Spy was…well, he was always pretty good-looking, in that suit of his, even if he was kind of a smarmy shit. And yeah, that mask didn’t do much to cover his face, but with it revealed completely, showing off where his thick, black hair had gone silver at the temples…he was _hot_. Not for the first time, Scout wished his attempts at…well, not exactly flirting, in this case, but…didn’t come out as insults.

“Alright! ‘e didn’t mean it, you ‘eard ‘im!” Sniper had to raise his voice to be heard over the increasingly irate Spy he was attempting to restrain. “Off to the showers we go! Ow! You just kicked me in the head! ‘ow did you even…? Like wrestlin’ a bloody croc!” Sniper had Spy’s legs—barely—and he hauled his lover off toward the showers before someone ended up dead. Probably Scout.

Spy was still seething when they got to the showers, but had settled for yelling a few choice words at Scout while Sniper carried him down the halls. He grumbled as he was set down, but looked a little sheepish. “I didn’t mean to kick you,” he admitted. “I may have lost my temper.”

Trying very, very hard not to laugh, Sniper shook his head. “’s alright, I understand. That little wanker has a knack for getting under people’s skin, don’t he?” He turned on a shower for them, thoroughly rinsing the cum off his briefs while standing under the water. “Coming?”

“Oui, alright,” Spy took off his things, folding them and leaving them on one of the benches. He walked to the water and slid up against Sniper, rinsing all the dirt and dust and cum from his body.

“Mmm, that’s better, innit?” Sniper was clean in record time; he didn’t hold with long showers, especially in the desert. Though he did like the feeling of their warm, slippery skins pressed together. He leaned down to give Spy a quick kiss. “At least you didn’t stab me!” he said, dancing away before Spy could retaliate.

Spy snickered. “Be glad I’m not carrying a knife right now,” he warned, smiling. He soaked his hair, grabbing some shampoo to lather himself up. He was feeling a bit gritty from the dust Sniper had covered him in. He stayed in the water far longer than Sniper, revelling in the feel of being clean and warm.

Sniper sat on a bench, a safe distance from Spy’s clothing, letting himself drip dry and watching his lover shower. “Bloody gorgeous,” he murmured under his breath. “What’re you doing, letting a great, hairy, dirty bushman like me touch you, mmm?”

“I happen to like that great hairy bushman… and he looks pretty clean to me,” Spy eyed Sniper. “Maybe not clean shaven, but at least clean.” He finished up, making sure the last of the suds were out of his hair before turning off the water and wrapping himself in a towel.

“’s not that bad…” Sniper gave his cheeks a quick, self-conscious rub, wincing a bit when he felt the stubble. “Alright, ’s pretty bad. But I was busy last night with two handsome blokes; threw my mornin’ schedule off a bit.” He grinned at Spy. “I even want to ravish you like that; dripping wet and just wearin’ a towel.”

“Of course you do, I’m mostly naked,” Spy laughed, “How on earth would this not be tempting?” he bent to kiss Sniper’s cheek, then nibbled at his stubbly jaw, sucking and licking away the water still beaded on his skin.

“Ohhh, that’s just not fair, mate,” Sniper groaned. “I won’t be able to do anything about it for a while yet, but believe me, I want to…” He angled his face and neck, offering himself to Spy’s mouth. “You’ve got a right wicked mouth on you,” he murmured, pulling Spy into his lap. “Gonna fuck you silly later. Me ’n Truckie both. And you’re gonna love it.”

“Oui, I always do,” he murmured against Sniper’s neck, leaving small hickeys down his lover’s throat and shoulder. He sat on the bench next to Sniper, towelling off his hair, combing it out with his fingers.

“Mmm…” Once Spy was out of his lap, Sniper contented himself with licking up water droplets Spy had missed with his towel, darting out of the way when Spy tried to swat him away.

“I do not need to be tongue-bathed!” Spy protested, finally wrapping his towel around Sniper’s face and grabbing his clothes. They were all too dirty to put on, unfortunately, so he grabbed a second, dryer towel and wrapped himself in that.

“Oi!” Sniper protested, but he was laughing as he freed himself. “You sure about that? ‘cause I’m happy to oblige. Get my tongue in all those…hard to reach areas?” He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, tongue darting out to flick across his canines suggestively.

“Wretch,” Spy grinned. “Later. For now, I need to get dressed.” He tucked his towel in, kissed the top of Sniper’s head and headed for his smoking room, where he kept most of his wardrobe.

“I guess I’ll…alright, later, then.” Shaking his head at the oddness that was Spy, Sniper decided to go back to his camper for a nap until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Spy get his revenge on Scout? Of course he does! Read all about it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4658991/chapters/10628775).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude with Scout being...Scout, and then Sniper has something to confess.

“Hey Snipes!” Scout slid onto the bench beside Sniper, plonking his laden plate down beside his teammate’s. Usually, someone else had gotten to Sniper first, or it was clear even to Scout that he wanted to be left alone. Today, Scout had gotten there before Spy or Engineer, and Sniper seemed to be in a pretty good mood. “What, uh, what the fuck was goin’ on earlier?”

“What, with me an’ Spy?” Sniper grinned around a mouthful of toast. “Nothin’, we were just going to the showers.”

Scout raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. With you wearin’ just your gitch and Spy actually covered in dirt?”

“We had a fun evening, that’s all,” Sniper chuckled. “We weren’t expecting to run into anyone, I guess.”

“Alright, alright, that’s fair.” Scout blushed; he’d had several ‘fun evenings’ with Demo. “More importantly—Spy’s not gonna be comin’ after me for what I said, is he?”

“Nah, he calmed down, I think you’re in the clear,” Sniper assured him. “Still, it wouldn’t hurt to say sorry next time you see him, you know what he’s like. What were you thinking?” he smirked, laughing softly. “Him and Medic are both sensitive about that kinda thing.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Scout insisted, his blush deepening. “I just…I dunno, I thought he was younger or somethin’”. But…” And now he was red enough to pass as a stop sign, “…he’s really hot, with that silver in his hair…”

“Yeah… see you should just tell him that and not mention the old thing,” Sniper crunched into his toast.

“It just sorta slipped out! I just say things sometimes! But you promise he’s not gonna come after me?” Scout squirmed uncomfortably; he couldn’t imagine telling Spy he thought the Frenchman was hot. Spy would laugh at him for sure. He ate a mouthful of mashed potatoes, looking thoughtful. Swallowing, he asked, “Medic is still older than Spy though, right?”

“Yeah, Medic’s the oldest,” Sniper glanced around quickly to make sure Medic wasn’t about to hear him say that. Of course the two oldest were the most sensitive about their ages.

Heavy, who was sitting at a different table, was between Sniper and Medic. He overheard the comment and gave Sniper a brief warning—but amused—look before turning back to Medic’s exuberant description of the use of a piece of antique medical equipment he’d just acquired.

“Ok, good. That I’m safe, that is.” Scout visibly relaxed, devouring another huge forkful of potato. Once his mouth was free again—in an astonishingly short time—he asked, surprisingly quietly, “So…are you, like, dating Spy _and_ Engie?”

“Uh,” Sniper had never had this conversation before. Mostly he was very private, not sharing anything about any of his relationships. “Yeah, I am.” Did Scout have some kind of issue with that? He didn’t seem confrontational, or upset about it. Just curious. “You and Demo are … dating?” he wasn’t sure if he would’ve said he was dating Spy or Engineer, really. Having great sex, yeah, and spending time with them, enjoying their company. Dating sounded… different. Like he was going to take them to the prom or something. Sniper really wasn’t much for dating.

Scout nodded slowly, looking impressed. “That’s cool.” He snorted, blushing again. “I wouldn’t say me ’n Demo are _dating_. We don’t hang out all the time, not like you and Spy and Engineer, but we, uh…y’know.” He shot Sniper a narrow-eyed look. “You do _know_ , right?”

“You fuck?” he chuckled. “Yeah, I know. And I’m not sure I’d say we’re dating, really, but we have fun together.”

“Jeez!” Scout hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. “Yeah, that.” His face, which had lost some of its blush, was fully red again. Frowning at Sniper, he moved his potatoes around for a while before he could speak. “I dunno…you guys do stuff together, right? When you’re not in battle or…fuckin’.” He grinned, looking like a kid whose parents aren’t around to scold them. “Me ’n Demo…we have fun, and it’s great, but…” he shrugged, “we’re not a couple.” He laughed. “Or a threesome, or whatever.” He shrugged. “The three of you spend time together, right? Just, doin’ other stuff?”

Sniper found himself stumped for an answer. They really didn’t spend a lot of time together unless they were having sex. That would be the difference, between dating and fucking, at least according to Scout. Sniper liked having time alone. And so did Spy and Engineer. They all had their own things to do and no one wanted to get in their way. “I—” he realized that this might not entirely be Scout’s business and he didn’t feel he needed to give him an honest answer. “Yeah, mate.”

“Sorry!” Scout realized he’d made Sniper uncomfortable, and he looked away, poking at his food again. “I didn’t mean…I just…sorry.”

“No worries,” Sniper gave him a smile. Apparently Scout could pick up on things! Who knew. “I’m just not sure where I stand with them, I guess. It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Scout licked his lips, nibbling his lower lip and blushing yet again. “So…you could…I mean, you’re not…?”

“I could what?” Sniper laughed.

Scout squirmed. “You’re gonna make me say it, arencha? You could…y’know…see if Spy’s interested?”

“Oh!” Sniper had read that one wrong. He’d thought Scout was coming onto him. Made sense though, after he’d already expressed such an interest in Spy. “Nah, it’d be better if you talked to him.”

“You’re not…oh, did you think I was flirtin’ with you?” Scout grinned, awkwardly. “I mean, you’re…hot too. That came out wrong. I just…I dunno…you’re so quiet, I didn’t think you’d…” Scout sighed, bowing his head. “I’m just gonna go now.”

Sniper grabbed Scout around his neck and kissed the top of his head. “Don’t worry about it, mate.”

Scout gave a surprised squeak. Laughing, he gave Sniper a quick kiss on the forehead and squirmed free, running off.

“Mon dieu, watch where you’re going!” Shaking his head, Spy sat beside Sniper. “What was that about?” Clean and dry, Spy was once again perfectly dressed and masked, as though he hadn’t been rolling in the dirt with Sniper an hour before.

“Ah nothing, the little wanker’s just got lots of energy,” Sniper grinned. “You look nice.”

“Just nice?” Spy smirked. “I always look ‘nice’.” But he preened a little at the compliment.

“Well, you look like you haven’t just been dragged through the dirt by a bushman,” Sniper said, voice low, chuckling. “But yeah, you always look good.”

“Mon dieu!” Spy protested, cheeks colouring a little. “I should certainly hope not.” He stole a piece of toast off Sniper’s plate and happily crunched it, miraculously managing to avoid getting a single crumb on his suit or mask. “Still,” he added, leaning very close to Sniper’s ear, “if a bushman were to drag me through the dirt again, I’m sure I’d be helpless to resist.”

“Uh-oh, looks like the two of you’re conspirin’ to somethin’. That can’t be good; should I be concerned?” Engineer chuckled, sitting on the other side of Sniper. He’d gotten food before sitting, unlike Spy.

“Nah, just conspiring against Spy,” Sniper laughed. “He gets paranoid if he isn’t a part of it,” he teased Spy, letting him steal his toast. He was done with his food anyway. It was weird, being in a place where there was always lots of food. Sometimes he took more than he needed just because it was there.

“Hmph,” Spy protested, grinning; he couldn’t argue with that, and he would much rather be included than not. Watching Sniper sit back and intuiting that meant he was done with his food, or at least relinquishing it to Spy, the Frenchman slid Sniper’s plate closer to himself and started eating. Food always tasted best when stolen, even playfully.

“So, what’ve you two been up to today?” Engineer looked—and felt—slightly guilty. He could admit, at least to himself, that he’d been avoiding his lovers all day, under the pretext of reorganizing and tidying his workshop. He’d waved goodbye to them after battle and kept himself busy so he wouldn’t have to think about Spy stabbing Sniper, or either of their bizarre reactions, and so he could legitimately say he’d been busy. He felt better after battle and some physical exertion, and his head always felt clearer when his workspace was clean.

Sniper smirked. “Spy and I got real dirty this evenin’, isn’t that right?” he leaned his chin on his hand.

Spy gave Sniper a quelling look, but he couldn’t help smirking, then laughing. “You’re wretched!” he protested, blushing a little.

Engineer raised an eyebrow, leaning forward so he could see both of them. “Oh?” He couldn’t imagine Spy actually getting dirty, but the Frenchman seemed too embarrassed, and Sniper had put too much emphasis on the word, for him to simply have meant the usual way of getting dirty.

Sniper leaned closer to Engineer, lowering his voice. “We had a nice roll in the dirt. Had to shower afterwards,” he confided.

“Seriously?” Engineer laughed. “In the actual dirt? What’d you do, shoot Spy with a dart?”

Spy turned his look on Engineer but didn’t say anything, pointedly focusing on his—well, Sniper’s—plate of food and delicately cutting off a piece of pork chop and eating it.

“Nah, apparently he gets less fussy if he’s turned on,” Sniper slid his hand around Spy’s waist, giving him a playful pinch. “Isn’t that right? Rutted with me like an animal.”

“Sniper!” Spy cried, aghast. “What a thing to say!” He gave Sniper a playful push, but made no real effort to get away.

Engineer gave a low whistle, nodding at Sniper. “Well, boy, I’ve gotta say, I’m impressed. You must’ve gotten him real worked up.” He exchanged a grin with the Australian. “The two of you may have to show me how it went sometime; that’s a sight I’d like to see.”

“Maybe you’ll have to help,” Sniper leaned over put his head on Engineer’s shoulder. “You know how Spy is, needs all kinds of attention,” he laughed.

“That’s true enough,” Engineer conceded, stroking Sniper’s hair. It was fairly novel for him to be able to touch Sniper’s hair; usually it was hidden beneath his hat. “He’s a needy creature. No way one man could be enough to satisfy him.”

Spy sniffed, ignoring them both and continuing to eat the remains of Sniper’s meal.

“You know I could get you your own dinner, if you wanted,” Sniper teased gently, leaning into Engineer’s hand.

Encouraged, Engineer started giving Sniper’s head a gentle scratch, though he glanced around the room a little to make sure no one was frowning at them. He still wasn’t used to being in a…relationship, or whatever the three of them had, never mind being able to be openly affectionate with a man…men.

Spy continued eating, not acknowledging either of his lovers, but sliding a little closer to Sniper so their bodies were touching, and his mouth was quirked in a small grin.

“Ahh, there’s a smile, he must’ve forgiven me,” Sniper smiled, feeling nice and peaceful with the two of them. Was he dating them? What would they say if someone asked them? He frowned a little.

Spy stuck out his tongue at Sniper, flicking a pea at his lover.

“So, I had to run into town for some parts today,” Engineer began, partially to interrupt a potential food fight before it began. He was feeling a little awkward. Things were going well between the three of them—mostly—and he didn’t want to mess it up. But he also wanted to let them know how much he cared for them, and assuage a little of his guilt for basically hiding all day. “And there’s a new James Bond movie playin’. I thought maybe the three of us could go, maybe have dinner in the diner first?” He was blushing terribly by the time he’d finished, but he forced himself to keep going until the end.

Dinner and a movie was such an Engineer idea for a date, it was adorable. He gave Sniper a sideways glance; he wouldn’t mind an evening out on the town, such as it was, but he wasn’t honestly sure Sniper would go for it. Of the three of them, he remained the only one who hadn’t said ‘I love you’, and Spy suspected the Australian would balk the most at being contained in a relationship. On the other hand, Sniper could be surprisingly difficult to read, which was actually one of the things Spy liked about him. He was a bit of a challenge, and Spy could appreciate that; most men were so horribly, dully simple and predictable.

Well that was definitely something people who were dating did. Sniper swallowed hard, but nodded. “Yeah, alright. Were you thinking tomorrow or this weekend?” Was he the one holding this back? They had both said ‘I love you’ already. Engineer had said it to both of them. Was it just his imagination that was holding him back? Did they both want to be… whatever it was they wanted to be? Boyfriends, maybe, or partners? Sniper was starting to regret having little to no experience dating.

Spy had been watching Sniper carefully while he answered, and he surreptitiously took the Australian’s hand and gave it a squeeze, then gently stroked it. He could tell Sniper was getting a little spooked, and he hoped he could calm his lover down so he could relax and enjoy this.

“Sorry, I know it’s too soon…we don’t have to. I mean, it doesn’t have to mean…I just thought it might be fun, is all, gettin’ away from the base for a few hours.” Engineer realized he was babbling, and he wished he hadn’t brought it up in the first place. Spy still hadn’t answered, and Sniper hadn’t seemed especially enthusiastic about the idea.

“That sounds lovely,” Spy purred, reaching around Sniper to put his free hand on the Texan’s back. “It would be nice to leave, if only for a short time.”

“Isn’t James Bond a spy movie?” Sniper squeezed Spy’s hand back.

Engineer chuckled. “Yeah, I thought it seemed appropriate. I’m not sure what kind of movies y’all like. To be honest, I ain’t seen all that many. That weren’t, uh…” he blushed, not wanting to discuss…that, not even with his lovers. “I was thinking this weekend, if that sounds good to the pair of you.”

Spy scoffed, grinning. “He wishes he was a third the spy I am. And I’m game.” He gave Sniper’s hand another fortifying squeeze, stroking the Australian’s knuckles with his thumb.

“Well if they’re makin’ a movie about him, he can’t be that stealthy,” Sniper laughed. “This weekend’s good.” He was about to make a joke about not having any plans, but it occurred to him that might hurt Engineer’s feelings; the American had seemed pretty nervous asking them to go with him.

“Oui, exactly.” Spy finished his stolen meal, giving Engineer a meaningful look around Sniper, which he hoped the Texan would understand. “Engineer, darling, would you mind cleaning up? There’s something I want to show Sniper.” He blew Engineer a little kiss, pulling Sniper to his feet before he did—or said—something stupid he’d regret later. Sniper was clearly uncomfortable, and Spy wanted to have a quick private chat with his lover.

“…alright,” Engineer agreed, gathering up the empty plates and heading for the kitchen. He couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut, watching the other two leave together; he knew Spy wanted to talk alone with Sniper about something, but he wasn’t sure exactly what.

Sniper followed him quietly, not sure what it was he wanted, but willing to bet it was about the date they were all going on together.

Spy walked them most of the way back to Sniper’s camper, not speaking, giving the Australian a moment of peace. He sat on one of Sniper’s lawn chairs—there had originally only been one, but several more had sprung up as he’d become more social with his teammates, waiting for Sniper to choose another one.

Obediently, Sniper sat, watching Spy’s face carefully. “Alright, what is it?”

“Are you alright?” Spy asked, very softly. “With…” he laughed softly, “the situation, I suppose.”

“You mean with you and Truckie?” Sniper shrugged. “I just…” he struggled to find the right words to express it. He didn’t want Spy to be upset with what he had to say, though it was far more likely Engineer would be hurt than Spy… at least as far as Sniper could tell. “I’m not used to this, you know? I don’t really know where we all stand.”

Spy nodded. “Things aren’t progressing too quickly for you?”

“I’m happy with things,” Sniper said, then sat for a moment silently as he realized that yes, he was actually happy with the two men he was with. “I’m happy with you both,” he said softly. “Only, I don’t know what I’m doing, and I… don’t wanna mess this up.”

“That’s good.” Spy leaned forward to give Sniper’s thigh a gentle stroke. “You’re allowed to say if you want to stop the way things are, or slow down, you know.” He laughed, softly. “Engineer is excited, that’s all. I believe we’re his first real relationship. And,” he said, shrugging, “the same could, really, be said of me, though I’ve at least dated during the course of my work. And I’m French, so it comes more naturally to me,” he added, laughing.

“I’ve had lots of people in my life,” Sniper murmured, “but I didn’t live with any of ‘em, and one of us left after a week or two, you know? I’m not used to this kind of permanence.”

“I know. Neither am I,” Spy admitted. “But…you are happy, with the way things are?” He couldn’t bring himself to say, ‘with me’.

“Yeah. I mean, I’d miss you both if you left. I don’t know why my head’s so turned around about this,” Sniper sighed.

“I’m glad,” Spy replied, not quite adding, ‘me too’. “And that’s alright. I just wanted to talk to you alone, make sure…I don’t know, that we’re all on the same page.” He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his face on his hands. “I think it will be nice, leaving the base for a few hours. I like it here, very much. More than I thought I would, honestly, but I’m not used to staying in one place, either.” He laughed. “I think going to a diner and a movie could be…fun.” He blinked, actually looking a little surprised with himself.

“I wanna do more things with you two,” Sniper agreed. “Maybe I want to be dating? I don’t really have any frame of reference for it, though.”

“We don’t have to call it that, if it makes you…uncomfortable. Even if it’s just the word that bothers you. I won’t think that’s silly.” There were plenty of words that Spy avoided because they reminded him of past experiences.

Sniper grinned at Spy. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so … sensitive, about this.”

“Hmph. I’m very sensitive,” Spy teased. “Non, I know what you mean. Sometimes, yes, I cannot resist being a little cruel, but…” He made a face. “I care about you. Genuinely.”

Sniper’s face flushed and he stood, grabbing Spy around the shoulders and kissing his cheek. “Love you, mate.”

It wasn’t often that Spy was genuinely surprised, and usually nothing irritated him more, but occasionally someone managed, and even more rarely it was pleasant. His eyes widened, and he went completely still.

The Australian felt him freeze up and immediately regretted his words, tripping over his tongue in an effort to assure Spy that it was okay, he didn’t have to reciprocate. “Shit, sorry, it’s alright if- uh, we don’t need to…” his face flushed and he pulled away, standing straight and towering over Spy in his lawn chair.

“I love you too,” Spy murmured, his voice quavering a little. He’d already said it to Engineer, and thought it before with regards to Sniper, but he hadn’t said it because he wasn’t sure Sniper would welcome it. And, he realized, he might not have meant it quite as much as he did now. “Don’t apologize. Please.” He laughed, bowing his head so he could discreetly wipe his eyes, blinking rapidly to keep his tears in check. “Come back? You surprised me, that’s all.”

“Are you crying?” Sniper knelt in front of Spy in the saggy lawn chair, wrapping his arms around him.

“Of course not don’t be absurd!” Spy protested, sniffling. But he’d already lost, and his eyes overflowed. He wrapped his arms around Spy’s neck, burying his face in the Australian’s surprisingly soft hair. “I’m getting your hair wet,” he murmured, “and my nose is probably running. Mon dieu, I’m a disgusting mess…”

“Nah,” Sniper reassured him, pressing his head to Spy’s chest and letting the other man pretend not to cry. “It’s alright, luv, I don’t mind wet hair.”

“Good, because you’re getting it.”

Sniper laughed, kissing Spy’s breastbone softly. “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” Spy protested, laughing softly and leaning back a little so he could look down at Sniper’s face. “I’m fine,” he repeated, kissing his lover’s forehead. “Better than fine, perhaps, if that makes sense?”

“Yeah. I love you, and Truckie too. Though after seeing you cry, I’m not sure I want to tell him. Don’t think I could stand it if he cried on me too,” Sniper teased, smiling. He kissed Spy softly on the mouth.

“I’m glad you said that; I was thinking I’d have to ruin the moment to make sure you felt the same about Engineer.” Spy poked Sniper, making a face at him, but quickly relented and kissed Sniper back, passionately.

For a long moment they just kissed, before pulling away to catch their breath. Sniper grinned, feeling elated.

“Ah…much as I hate to interrupt, I believe you may have somewhere else to be just now?” Spy prompted, gently.

“What, right now?” Sniper protested.

Spy shrugged. “I can wait.” His pupils were enormous, lips quite red, and he looked ready to be ravished, but he found that he meant it. He would be a little uncomfortable, sitting here with a very erect cock, but he could afford to be patient after what Sniper had said. And he wouldn’t have felt entirely right, not including Engineer.

Sniper looked him over with a smirk. “If you’re sure,” he stood, giving Spy one last kiss on his way up before peeling himself away. “You’re not gonna watch or anything, right?”

Spy sighed, with mock-regret. “Oui, I’ll be alright, and I promise I won’t watch; I’ll allow the two of you to have your moment. Just…don’t take too long, alright? Think of me,” he peeled off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, leaning forward, “sitting here…” unfastening the top few buttons of his dress shirt, “…waiting…”

“You’d better not be waiting here,” Sniper laughed, “Since we’ll probably all end up in Engineer’s workshop. My bed is not big enough for three.”

“I don’t know how it’s even big enough for you,” Spy said, shaking his head. “Very well. I’ll come by in, say, an hour? Will that be enough time?”

“Yeah,” Sniper bent to kiss him again, reluctant to leave. “I’ll see you soon,” he turned to go, anxious.

“You’ll be fine,” Spy reassured him, standing to kiss Sniper in return. “He loves you too. Would you like me to walk over with you?” he asked, his tone only gently teasing.

“No, I got it,” he called.

***

After washing up their dishes—only two sets, because Spy had apparently been too lazy to even get his own food, but Spy never did his own dishes—Engineer had ambled back to his workshop, feeling anxious and out of sorts. He’d tried tinkering, but he just couldn’t focus. Same when he tried reading. He was strongly considering finding one of his racier magazines and taking himself in hand—if he could even relax enough to get it up.

There was a gentle knock at his door.

Starting guiltily, as though he was a boy being caught with a hand down his pants, rather than a grown man in his own space—and his pants still firmly in place—Engineer called out, “Come in!” He wasn’t sure who it was, but he wouldn’t say no to a bit of company at the moment.

“Hey, mate,” Sniper called as he came in, closing the door behind him. Suddenly he realized he had no idea what to say to Engineer. Should he just come right out and say it? Was there something he should say before that? “Uh, you’re not busy?”

Engineer laughed. “Nope, I was just pokin’ around tryin’ to…uh, everythin’ alright?”

“Yeah, it is,” Sniper smiled when Engineer laughed. At least he didn’t look too concerned. “I just wanted to talk to you about uh, about us dating.”

Hoping his face wasn’t as white as it suddenly felt, Engineer laughed as well, nervously. “…Alright…” His stomach, which had almost returned to normal, plummeted again.

Sniper crossed the last few feet to wrap his arms around Engineer, smiling. “You look like I said something scary, and I didn’t, I promise.” Suddenly Sniper was feeling much better about this. Engineer had already said he loved him, this wasn’t that much further for them. “I love you. And I wanna do this with you.”

“Oh. Oh!” Engineer was glad Sniper was holding him up, or he might have fallen. “Oh, wow.” Unlike Spy, Engineer hadn’t noticed that Sniper had never actually said those words before, but given the weight Sniper was giving them now, he suspected this was the first time. “I love you, too.”

“I’ve never really dated, before you and Spy, so let me know if I’m messing it all up, alright?” Sniper kissed Engineer’s temple gently.

Engineer laughed. “Son, you think I’ve ever dated before? Or Spy, for that matter?” He pulled Sniper down for a rough, bristly kiss. “We’re all new to this, together. And I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or terrifyin’.”

“Both, maybe,” Sniper murmured against Engineer’s mouth. “I thought maybe, of all of us, you would have. Going to college and everything, y’know, seems like the place to do that?”

“I was quite a bit older when I went to college, and I didn’t exactly want to date one of my professors.” Engineer gave Sniper a suspicious look. “You ain’t Spy, are you?”

“Why? Did I say something weird?” Sniper laughed.

“No, sorry. Just had to be sure.” Engineer grabbed Sniper in a tight hug, lifting him off his feet a little. “What, uh, did you and Spy talk about, exactly?”

“He was just making sure I was alright with this, I guess. And I told him I love him,” Sniper admitted. “I’m sorry if I made you worry about how I felt. I care about you both, and I’m not willing to lose you.” He coughed a bit at how hard he was being squeezed.

“I’m so glad! Heh, sorry if I’m squishing you too hard.” Engineer set Sniper back on his feet. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I was a little worried, after my stupid idea…”

“It’s a good idea,” Sniper grinned, sitting down on one of Engineer’s work benches. “It’ll be nice to do something with you both off base. I’ve just never done the dinner and a movie thing,” he laughed. “And I guess neither have you. I’m glad one of us is coming up with ideas anyway.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Engineer said, squirming a little, cheeks pink. “Not really. Not with…well, let’s just say not with someone…someones…I was actually interested in.”

“You dated some sheilas?” Sniper asked, surprised.

“Uh, not exactly.” Engineer’s cheeks got redder. “But uh, I was set up a few times, y’know? Blind dates, that sorta thing. Just to keep people off my back, or to keep them from thinkin’ I was…queer.”

“Ah, yeah,” Sniper nodded. That shouldn’t have surprised him, but he couldn’t imagine Engineer doing anything he didn’t want to do. “I guess… for me, I’m used to having men stay with me for a night, or a few nights, maybe a week, and then waking up in the morning to find them gone.”

“That’s about what I thought,” Engineer said, nodding. “Sounds hard, though.” He blushed, thinking of his own—rather limited—exploits. “Where is Spy, anyway?”

“He said he’d give us some privacy,” Sniper grinned. “As odd as that sounds.”

“That certainly is odd, but I appreciate it…if he kept his word, and isn’t just lurking around somewhere.” But Engineer was smiling as he said it. “Well, we probably shouldn’t keep him waiting too long. That is…if you’re…if you want…aw, hell, I’m no good at this!” He laughed. “I’m not sure what you see in me, but I’m glad you do.”

“Same here, mate.” Sniper wrapped his arms around Engineer, squeezing gently. “He said he’d give us an hour and then come looking,” he said suggestively.

“Is that how it is?” Engineer asked, chuckling. He suddenly felt much more confident. “What’re you thinkin’, we’ll start, and he can join in when he gets here?”

“Maybe,” Sniper murmured, teasing open the top button of his shirt playfully. “I’m easy,” he undid another button, grinning at Engineer.

“Mmm…I think I’m amenable to your plan,” Engineer rumbled, watching Sniper undress with predatory eyes. “But I might need a little more convincin’.”

“What can I do to convince you?” Sniper asked, stepping away from Engineer and finishing off the rest of his buttons, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

“You’re makin’ a pretty good start,” Engineer admitted, eyes never leaving Sniper. “But I think you can do better than that.” Much as he loved Spy, and a tidy environment, it was nice to be with someone who’d just drop his clothes in the heat of the moment and deal with them later.

Sniper grinned wickedly, pulling his undershirt over his head and tossing that to the floor too. He unbuttoned his pants, slowly working them down his hips with a smirk. In no time at all he’d kicked off his boots and the rest of his pants, standing naked in the middle of Engineer’s workshop.

“Now that’s more like it. Damn, boy, I love that you don’t wear anythin’ under your pants.” Engineer pretended to think for a moment. “I think that tonight, you should get to be the lucky Pierre, how does that sound?” With deliberate slowness, Engineer unfastened his overalls and shrugged out of them, kicking off his boots.

“I wouldn’t argue that,” Sniper murmured, watching Engineer undress with hungry eyes, but staying put where he was until Engineer told him where he wanted him. “But Spy might.”

“Uh-huh. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but Spy seems to end up in the middle an awful lot. I think it’s about time he let someone else have a turn, don’t you?” Engineer grinned, stepping out of his underwear and unbuttoning his own shirt. He loved the way Sniper watched him, waited for his go-ahead to move.

“Yeah well, I’m sure he’d say it’s a French thing and he owns it in some way,” Sniper already sounded a little breathless.

“That does sound like him,” Engineer agreed, pulling off his shirt, followed by his undershirt, until he was only wearing socks to keep his feet warm. “Since he’s not here yet, we’d better get you started. Why don’t you just go ahead and bend over my counter there, hmm? I can give you a towel to lean on, if you’d like.”

“Sweet of you,” Sniper shivered, heading over to the counter and waiting for the towel before leaning forwards, grabbing the far end of the counter and relaxing with his ass in the air. He was already partially erect.

Making sure Sniper was settled and comfortable, Engineer fetched the bottle of lube he kept in his workshop…seeing as that was where he seemed to have most of his sex. Pouring some into the palm of his organic hand and thoroughly coating his fingers, he kicked Sniper’s legs further apart, setting him just a little off balance and giving himself better access. “Much as I’d love to take my sweet time with you…I don’t think I have the patience for that tonight. You don’t mind, do you?” he asked, sliding a finger between Sniper’s cheeks, very lightly pressing against his hole.

“Not at all,” Sniper replied with a groan, pushing back into Engineer’s fingers to show how eager he was. “This is your show, mate,” he chuckled.

“Ohhh, I like hearin’ you say that,” Engineer purred, allowing Sniper to penetrate himself. “I don’t think it’ll be long before you’re wantin’ a second finger, do you?” He loved asking lovers questions while having sex, seeing how long and how well they could answer.

“Not long,” Sniper moaned, fingers clenching at the edge of the counter, pressing his cheek to the cool surface of the counter, “Fuck, mate,” he gasped.

“Love hearin’ you curse, too. Not somethin’ you usually do.” Engineer slid his finger in to the base, arching it slowly to accustom Sniper to the stretch.

“Haaa,” he gasped, arching his back to get Engineer just on the right spot. His whole body buzzed pleasantly with arousal, his cock pressing up against the bottom of the counter. “More?” he asked, voice soft.

“‘course. Anythin’ for you.” Engineer forced himself to go slowly, to not just shove his cock in. He drew his finger out a little so he could slide a second in alongside, pleased by how eagerly Sniper accepted it.

“Fuuuck,” Sniper swore, cock jumping as the tight ring of muscle was stretched. He was already leaking precum. “Please, you don’t have to go so slow with me,” he managed.

“Alright, easy does it.” Engineer withdrew his fingers, after curling them deep inside Sniper. He poured another handful of lube on his hand, warming it briefly before slicking his cock. “Ready?” he asked, head already impatiently bumping against Sniper’s entrance.

“He certainly looks ready,” Spy answered, voice right by Engineer’s ear.

“Shit!” Engineer jumped, almost shoving his cock up Sniper’s ass all at once. “Dammit Spy!” he said, grinning. “I don’t think it’s been an hour.”

Sniper grunted when Engineer jumped, looking back over his shoulder. He laughed a little, then whined, pressing back into Engineer’s hips, trying to slide the head of Engineer’s cock inwards. Now was not the time for distractions.

“Non, I figured neither of you are terribly talkative, so you’d probably start humping one another after 20 minutes. It looks like I arrived at just the right time,” he smirked, pressing a kiss to Engineer’s cheek. “Now, I’m happy to watch for a little while, but I would like to join in soon.” Spy was already naked, wearing only his gloves and mask. There was a neat pile of his clothes nearby.

“Mm-hmm.” Engineer shook his head, giving Spy a little smack with his clean hand. “Well, it seems like you know us pretty well then, because I think you’ve come at just the right time. Feel like bendin’ over? I was thinking we’d let Sniper be in the middle this time.”

“Hmm, I could do that,” Spy pretended to think about it. “Or he could take the two of us.”

“Less talk, please,” Sniper demanded, rocking his ass back against Engineer’s cock, rubbing his own erection against the counter futilely.

“Oh?” Engineer took a little step back, putting his Gunslinger on the small of Sniper’s back, keeping him pressed forward. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Sniper keened, struggling a little under the Gunslinger. “You can’t just stop fucking a man mid-fuck!” he protested.

Spy grinned. “If you have him on your lap, at the edge of one of your benches, I could slide in with you.”

Engineer had heard of such a thing, but had never done it himself. “Ohhh…oh, Spy…I do like the way you think,” he purred, ignoring Sniper. He hopped up onto his bench, sitting at the edge and patting his lap invitingly. “I don’t think he’ll mind, will you, Sniper?”

Sniper growled, having had little enough patience to listen to what they were saying. “Any way you wanna do it, mate, just fuck me,” he groaned as he stood, giving his cock a quick stroke. “In your lap?” he asked, waiting for Engineer’s nod before climbing into Engineer’s lap, letting the American take charge from there.

Spy helped arrange the two of them, guiding Engineer’s cock into Sniper. He put each of Engineer’s hands on Sniper’s thighs and got him to hold their lover up so that Spy had a good angle to press his cock in alongside Engineer’s. But first, it was probably best to get Sniper a little more open.

Engineer’s eyes went wide, then fluttered shut. Sniper felt amazing, and it was even better with Spy’s hands guiding them. He pressed Sniper down onto himself, nearly as eager as the Australian, but not nearly as vocal about it. “Better?” he growled, stretching up a little to put his mouth next to Sniper’s ear.

Sniper couldn’t even find words, he just moaned wordlessly, letting both of them take over. He was happy not to have to be in charge, to let his two lovers do as they pleased with him; as long as he was getting fucked, anyway.

Watching Sniper bounce on Engineer’s cock wasn’t making it any easier for Spy to stay cool and collected. Keeping his gloves on, he lubed up two fingers, and when Engineer’s cock was almost all the way out, he slid one finger alongside the next thrust.

“Ohgodyes!” Engineer cried, thrusting deeper when he felt Spy’s finger stroking his shaft while he was buried in Sniper. “Spy…! That’s…”

“Fuuuuck,” Sniper spasmed on Engineer’s cock, Spy’s finger pressing against his prostate. “Please,” he groaned.

Spy grinned. “Nice and slow,” he murmured, working in a second finger. Sniper was so tight with Engineer already in him. But Spy was confident he could work him further open.

“Please,” Engineer echoed, groaning with the effort of not just pressing on Sniper’s thighs, forcing the Australian down onto his cock and Spy’s fingers. He wasn’t entirely sure this would work, but it felt amazing.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Spy chuckled. “Two lovers begging for me at once, what a pleasure,” he slicked a third finger and once Sniper seemed ready, he pressed that one in along with the other two, curving them up towards Sniper’s cock, the opposite way that Engineer’s cock curved in him.

Sniper gasped, clutching at Engineer. His face went red in an effort not to cum on the spot and his legs began quivering. He couldn’t even manage words, but forced out a few syllables that could have been the beginnings of a ‘please’.

“…fuck!” Engineer yelled, bucking three times in quick succession. “Please, Spy, please, I don’t think I can…!”

“Calm down, both of you,” Spy slid his fingers back out with a grin. “I haven’t even gotten my cock in yet. I’ll be damned if you both cum before I even get in.” He took off his glove and grabbed Sniper by the throat. “You’re not going to cum before I do, alright?”

Sniper nodded, panting hard, swallowing against the hand on his throat. That hadn’t helped at all, if anything, he was closer to orgasm now, with Spy’s hand on his neck, Engineer’s big hands on his thighs, still pumping in him.

Spy released Sniper’s neck, lubing up his cock quickly and stepping in. He slowed Engineer’s hips, held him still so just the head of his cock was in their lover. Spy pressed in alongside, his far more slender girth making this easier than if he was Engineer’s width.

In a part of his mind that could still think, Engineer thought it was entertaining that Spy didn’t try the same trick on him, and he was glad the Frenchman knew it wouldn’t work. He groaned. He’d never felt anything like this; it was almost like fucking and being fucked at the same time, feeling the deliciously wicked slide of Spy’s dick against his own, with Sniper wrapping so tight around them both. “Spy, I hope you’re close,” he managed to grit out, “because I know I ain’t gonna last long.”

“You I won’t ask to wait for me,” Spy murmured, voice a little strained. “Mon dieu, he is tight,” his thrusts were slow and long, just slightly off of Engineer’s rhythm.

Sniper was gasping, crying, begging, squirming in Engineer’s lap and on both of their cocks. Spy had done a nice job of opening him up, but it was still quite a stretch for him. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from touching his cock; he knew if he did, that he’d cum straight away.

“You…you’re alright?” Engineer asked, the last word half-cutoff by a moan when the three of them moved together just right. He wrapped his arms around Sniper’s chest, pulling the lean Australian back against him, biting at Sniper’s shoulder. He wasn’t usually much of a biter, but this was so new, it almost felt like losing his virginity all over again. He felt lost and wild, and he was glad Spy knew what he was doing.

Sniper nodded, breathless, burying his face against Engineer’s ear, panting. “Please, please,” he managed, muscles spasming around both of their cocks.

Watching Sniper undone, with Engineer biting him, Spy smiled, thrusting deeper. He was glad his plan had worked out so well, it seemed he was going to drive both of his lovers mad before they came. Spy bent forwards, biting Sniper’s neck on the opposite side.

Sniper keened, throwing himself down on the two men filling him, clutching at Spy, nails scratching at his back. “Fuck, please!”

Engineer shook his head at Spy’s smug little face, grinning at his lover around Sniper. The Australian clenched, tighter than ever, and Engineer cried out. He placed a hand on each of Sniper’s shoulders, forcing his lover down as far as he’d go. He came so hard, so fast, he felt light-headed, and he couldn’t stop, thrusting into Sniper over and over until he was spent.

Spy let Engineer’s thrusts do most of the work of creating friction; riding through his lover’s orgasm eagerly. He was getting close himself, and he could tell Sniper wouldn’t last much longer, just by the way the man was begging and trembling.

Sniper bit Spy’s shoulder hard, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried to keep himself in check. He felt so full before, and now Engineer’s cum was leaking out of him, he felt like he might burst. His nails dug even further into Spy’s back and he raked one of his hands up to Spy’s shoulder.

Spy let out a soft cry, shuddering at Sniper’s teeth and nails digging into him. His skin felt hot where he’d been scratched and bitten.

“Do you want me out?” Engineer panted, once he could speak again. He still held Sniper against himself, but not as tightly, stroking his lover’s upper arms and shoulders.

With Sniper’s teeth still buried in his shoulder, Spy came deep in his lover with a moan.

Sniper released Spy and started to answer Engineer, but then he felt Spy cum in him and lost all ability to speak. He spurted onto his own chest, crying, the unshed tears sliding down his face. “Fuuuck,” he shivered. He felt so lovely, so full. Everything was golden and he had no strength. He fell limply against Engineer’s chest, wincing. All of a sudden they were too much in him and he struggled.

Spy pulled out as soon as he saw Sniper wince, helping to separate him and Engineer and get Sniper safely sitting on the bench. The bite felt lovely, but the scratch marks stung and he felt like they might be bleeding a little.

Engineer slumped forward, resting his hands on his knees. “Fuck,” he agreed, grinning. And then he couldn’t seem to stop smiling, looking down at both his lovers. “Both of you…” An aftershock rolled through him, and he couldn’t speak. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Both of you alright?”

Sniper nodded, still breathless and feeling like he wasn’t quite in his own skin yet. Everything hummed, and felt electric.

Spy smiled, sitting next to Engineer and kissing him softly. “Are you?”

Still grinning, Engineer threw an arm around Spy. “I’m…there aren’t even words. You?”

“I feel lovely,” Spy sighed, leaning his head on Engineer’s shoulder. “Shall we get him to bed?”

Sniper had collapsed backwards and was partially flopped out on the worktable.

Craning his head around to look at Sniper, Engineer laughed. “Definitely.” He slid onto the floor, wobbling a little on his feet. Normally, he’d simply be able to carry Sniper, but he wasn’t sure he could in this condition. “Give me a hand?” he asked Spy.

“Oui,” Spy went to Sniper’s far side, looping one of his long arms over Spy’s shoulders. “There you are, mon beau,” he purred, helping to support him as he stood. “Was that good?”

“Uh huh,” Sniper’s grin was a little lopsided and his face was still wet with tears. “Real good.”

“We didn’t hurt you…too much?” Engineer asked, though he couldn’t help but smile at the dreamy expression on Sniper’s face. Together, he and Spy took Engineer over to the workshop bed and laid him down.

“Nope,” he murmured, grabbing both of them and pulling them down with him. “Holy dooley, I feel… wow.”

Spy laughed, kissing Sniper’s cheek. “I’m glad it was so good for you. Everyone is happy and in love now, yes? No more angst?”

Engineer laughed too; he loved when Sniper said ‘holy dooley’, and he thought it was absolutely adorable. “I don’t know what the two of you are talkin’ about,” he said, stroking Sniper’s hair. “I’ve been sayin’ I loved you both for a while now. Nothin’s changed for me,” he teased.

“Oui, well we can’t all be so perfect,” Spy teased, wiping the tears from Sniper’s face gently.

Content beneath both of their hands, Sniper’s eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys-the last chapter! 
> 
> Wow! 
> 
> My wife and I are pretty sure this is the first story this length we've actually finished, especially with slow burn. 
> 
> Like most stories, this one ended up at least a little to the left of where we'd planned for it to go (in so much as we had a plan...), but we love where we left them all, and we hope you do, too. 
> 
> Thank you all so, _so_ much for reading, leaving kudos, and especially commenting! We would still be writing even if no one was reading it, but it completely makes our days when we get a comment from someone saying how much they enjoy what we write. We're going to try to respond to individual comments (sorry we haven't been! Our lives have been kind of crazy). 
> 
> We have a few more side stories planned, but this is the last official chapter of Start Prayin' Boy. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along for the ride! 
> 
> M + T


End file.
